Distraught
by Smallpox
Summary: Des évènements bouleversants. Un secret. L'attachement est une forme d'imprévu. Seront-ils à la hauteur ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis après ces fêtes de fin d'année (pas trop d'excès, hein ? :p ) Bref, mon intro sera courte._

_Ça va bientôt faire 3 ans que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je pense à la poster. Et s'il vous plaît, pas de briques dans la figure parce que je vous rappel qu'en ce qui concerne mes fics je suis en mode 'intermittence' en ce moment. Ça sera donc idem pour les updates, sorry :x_

_Concernant l'histoire, j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier. Je tiens à vous préciser que j'y ai créé 2 personnages (et là, zut : je vous ai dévoilé une chose que vous ne saviez pas) Ils ne seront pas présents tout au long de l'histoire, si ça peut en rassurer certains. _

_Bon allez, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse aux mains de cette fic (allez savoir ce qu'elle fera de vous ! LOL )_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Distraught**

**_Chap' 1_**

Assise sur son canapé avec une tasse de thé à la main, elle passait désespérément d'une chaîne à une autre sans en trouver une de potentiellement intéressante. Il la hantait d'une façon saugrenue, ce qui lui fit repenser à la fois où tout avait irrémédiablement changé. Ils s'étaient houspillés tous les deux. Une passade, rien de plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru au tout début avant de se rendre compte par la suite que c'était loin d'être un caprice. Une journée qui avait pourtant débuté comme la grande majorité des journées routinières. Et puis, il y avait eu cette soirée à laquelle il l'avait convié et qu'elle n'avait pas refusé. Son déroulement avait été sans embûches, sans paroles déplacées bien que certains signes tels qu'un regard ou un sourire éloquent n'ont pu s'empêcher d'être présents. La conclusion avait été un baisser qu'il avait eu l'audace de lui donner et auquel elle n'avait montré aucun signe de réticence. Ça n'avait pas été plus loin, mais ça avait certainement dû aller trop loin. Ils se sont disputés pour ce qui n'en valait pas la peine.

La jeune femme secoua la tête comme pour tenter de se sortir toute idée de la cervelle et finit ce qu'il restait de mentholé au fond de la tasse. Elle éteignit la télé, rangea quelques papiers et regagna sa chambre d'un pas qui dénotait sa quasi somnolence…

Sa nature rationnelle et sa tendance à trop se poser de questions la rendaient nerveuse depuis quelques temps. Assise derrière son bureau en train de remplir sa paperasse quotidienne, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir d'une telle façon. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et que son physique était pour lui comme tape-à-l'œil, mais elle ne voulait même pas en entendre davantage s'il n'y avait là qu'une histoire de plastique. Ce n'était pas une chose à négliger, loin de là, mais il fallait tout de même plus que cela.

La personne qui vint frapper à son bureau écourta sa réflexion et elle l'en remercia secrètement car elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à se torturer mentalement pour une chose qu'elle se savait être capable de passer au-dessus. Grand brun à la carrure bien faite et aux yeux d'un vert couleur menthe à l'eau, il ne passa pas pour un inconnu. Neurochirurgien à New York, Benoît l'avait rencontré il y a deux ans lors d'un congrès sur les innovations médicales à Philadelphie. Ne l'ayant pas revu depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne refusa pas son invitation au restaurant le soir même.

Un dîner avec une personne qu'elle appréciait allait lui faire le plus grand bien car son travail l'épuisait ces jours-ci, sans parler qu'elle avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, ne nous demandons pas pourquoi…

Tout en se maquillant, il vint une fois de plus errer dans ses pensées. Cependant, il était hors de question pour elle de parler ou même de penser à lui ce soir. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la soirée avec un ami alors inutile de la gâcher avec des sujets qui fâchent.

Benoît l'emmena dans un petit restaurant assez charmant. L'endroit était calme, n'ayant rien de vulgaire avec des individus s'agglutinant autour des tables. C'était en somme parfait pour une dîner de retrouvailles et elle apprécia. Tout en parlant de chose et d'autre, il lança la conversation sur un sujet plus personnel, ce qui la gêna un peu. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était plutôt avisé et qu'il ne se permettrait pas de faire de quelconques réflexions, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être vu comme une femme fuie par les hommes. Ce n'était pas le cas mais après tout les gens ont vite fait de se faire une impression des choses… Toutefois, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il changea de sujet, sentiment qui s'estompa bien rapidement lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il avait posé une question qui mettait en évidence son insupportable employé. Décidément, elle entendrait toujours parler de lui…

_**Sinon, tu travailles toujours avec Wilson et House ?**_

_**Oui et**__**…**_

_**Bien sûr que oui ! Comment pourrait-elle se passer de médecins tels que nous ?**_

… et le verrait sûrement aussi toujours. Lui, ses mains, son visage, ses inqualifiables yeux bleus qui vous plongent dans un état indescriptible assurant à coup sûr votre noyade, sans oublier sa voix qui pouvait aussi bien se montrer des plus insoutenables que bien d'autres choses. Oui, elle entendrait également toujours le son de sa voix. En fait, elle ne pourrait certainement jamais l'oublier, jamais y renoncer.

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que vous faites ici ?**_

_**Bah ça ne voit pas ? Je discute, vous le voyez bien ! **_Répondit-il arrogant alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté d'eux.

_**Bien sûr ! Dites plutôt que vous êtes venu m**__**'**__**espionner !**_

_**Non, ça c**__**'**__**est vous que le dites !**_

_**Alors, comment est-ce que ça va ? **_Demanda l'autre homme, histoire de couper court.

_**Oh, il demande de mes nouvelles ! Mais tout va bien, enfin plus ou moins. **_Fit-il en lançant un furtif regard vers la jeune femme.

_**House, laissez-nous.**_

_**Quoi, vous voulez un bisou ? Ah mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible ça. **_Rétorqua-t-il avant de s'adresser à l'autre homme. _**Voyez-vous, l**__**'**__**autre fois elle m**__**'**__**avait demandé la même chose. Je n**__**'**__**avais bien sûr pas pu résister ! Mais ça a vite dérivé sur autre chose**__**…**__** Profiter ainsi d**__**'**__**un infirme, c**__**'**__**est un scandale ! **_S'exclama-t-il exagérément.

La tête entre ses mains, elle était complètement dépitée et plus encore.

_**Vous n**__**'**__**avez pas changé à ce que je vois. Toujours aussi con et désobligeant !**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que vous voulez, on ne se refait pas. **_Dit-il avec un regard méprisant en sa direction.

Un simple coup d'œil vers la jolie brune lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait trop fait. Il lança un ²_bonne soirée_²avant de se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard ahuri de l'autre homme.

_**Espèce d**__**'**__**enfoiré**__**…**_Marmonna-t-il dans le vide. _**Est-ce que ça va ? **_Lui demanda-t-il.

_**Ne t**__**'**__**en fait pas. Et oui, il travail toujours dans mon hôpital ! **_Tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

_**Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour travailler avec un individu pareil. Il ne sait dire que des conneries et blesser les gens. **_

_**C**__**'**__**est vrai mais tant qu**__**'**__**il restera un bon médecin, je continuerai de l**__**'**__**employer. Et puis tu sais, je le connais depuis si longtemps que je sais comment réagir devant son acerbité. **_Objecta-t-elle formellement avant de vider d'une traite son verre de martini.

_**Tu es sûre que ça va ?**_

_**Oui, je suis juste**__**…**__** un peu énervée mais ça va passer. **_

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le restaurant avec le sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait oublier cette soirée de si tôt. Il était particulièrement énervé contre House et jugeait son attitude plus qu'inacceptable. Cet homme l'avait toujours révulsé au point qu'il le détestait aujourd'hui. Elle était exténuée et un peu plus fragilisée par la même occasion. Tout ça bien entendu par la seule et unique personne qui l'exténuait et la fragilisait. Elle qui avait besoin de se détendre et qui pensait le faire en passant une soirée avec une personne qu'elle appréciait… Eh bien c'était réussi, il n'y avait pas mot à en dire.

_**Franchement, je n**__**'**__**aurais jamais cru passer une soirée comme celle-ci avec toi. Encore une fois, je suis désolée Ben.**_

_**Non, tu n**__**'**__**as pas à t**__**'**__**excuser. Et je ne veux plus que tu penses à ça. J**__**'**__**espère seulement qu**__**'**__**on aura d**__**'**__**autres occasions et que cette fois on sera tranquilles.**_

Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui afin de pouvoir l'enlacer. Les mains dans le bas de son dos, il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et lorsqu'il remonta plus haut, elle n'avait pas pu le repousser. Trop fatiguée, trop vulnérable, trop plein d'autres choses, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Voyant qu'elle ne manifestait aucune résistance, il se fit plus entreprenant jusqu'à ce que leur langue se rencontrent. Il la poussa à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Dès lors, il comprit qu'elle avait envie de plus qu'un simple baiser. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, on aurait pu les suivre à la trace car, comme dans l'histoire du Petit Poucet, leurs vêtements traçaient le chemin. Étendus sur le lit tels deux amants, il parcoura de ses mains son corps tout entier. Tiens, parlons-en de ses mains. Elles étaient assez belles, grandes et un peu plus trapues que celles de House. Ah, House… Elle ne voyait que lui comme on peut voir les étoiles danser devant nos yeux lorsqu'on est émerveillé. Sauf que ces étoiles-là n'étaient pas dues à un certain Gregory House…

TBC…

* * *

_Vos avis, vos impressions ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Peep-bo ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Toutefois, j'aimerais vous informer d'une chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire l'autre fois : l'histoire se déroule grosso modo lors de la saison 3 mais vous oubliez toute la partie relative aux FIV et tout ce qui s'en suit. À vous donc de découvrir ce qui va s'y passer._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**_Chap' 2_**

Quand elle se réveilla, c'est à peine si elle osait bouger. Aussitôt avait-elle ouvert les yeux que son cerveau donna l'alerte. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur qu'elle aurait pu grossièrement éviter si elle avait été lucide, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un ami pour lequel elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. De ce fait, elle se sentait doublement gênée. Mais fallait-il ressentir quelque chose de profond pour en arriver à ce stade-là ? Ce n'était pas une croqueuse d'homme, elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'ironie du sort. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son diagnosticien une fois, soit disant qu'elle ne pouvait trouver chaussure à son pied, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire plein d'amertume. Le fait qu'il soit bel homme, gentil et attentionné ne faisait pas pencher la balance de l'autre côté. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même, bien qu'elle n'eût rien fait pour le séduire, du moins pas volontairement. Mais c'était peut-être ça d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de séduire pour séduire… Voir un homme dans son lit lui faisait extrêmement plaisir mais à vrai dire vu le contexte elle aurait préféré se réveiller seule.

Dos à lui, elle se disait que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Rien que l'idée de se savoir entièrement nue à côté de lui qui se trouvait être dans le même état l'immobilisa totalement. Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'elle le sentit remuer tout en posant une main sur sa taille. Les mots qu'il lui dit alors finirent de lui glacer le sang.

_**Je crois que je t**__**'**__**aime, Lisa**__**… **_Lâcha-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée tout en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa hanche.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'apparemment il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle. Bah tiens, il ne manquait plus que ça ! De toute évidence, elle allait le faire souffrir, ce qui finirait par la faire souffrir également. Ne pouvant décidément l'affronter pour le moment, elle se redressa en remerciant silencieusement son peignoir de s'être trouvé au pied du lit et prétexta aller faire du café. Arrivée dans sa cuisine, elle s'adonna à sa tâche tout en étant nerveuse, voire même légèrement paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, probablement au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle se sentait seule, délaissée comme une poupée qu'un enfant abandonne pour aller chercher d'autres jouets. Car c'était ça, House se jouait d'elle. Tout comme elle avait le sentiment de se jouer de Benoît, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas de ça mais bel et bien d'une situation à laquelle elle ne voyait pas d'issue sans souffrance. Elle avait eu le cœur sur la main la veille et n'avait pas pu lui dire non, allant même jusqu'à l'encourager. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que seul le moment présent compte et qu'il faut savoir en profiter car les regrets et la frustration viennent par la suite ? Et, de son point de vue, c'était déjà le cas…

Après avoir rapidement bu son café, elle fila prendre une douche et trouva Benoît sur le chemin, toujours étalé dans le lit. Ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard, elle se contenta de lui dire comme si elle parlait dans le vide qu'il pouvait aller se servir. Quand elle ressortit de sous le jet d'eau, elle se maudit intérieurement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de quoi se vêtir. Remarquant son absence, elle soupira de soulagement et entreprit de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. En revenant dans la cuisine, elle le trouva avec une tasse à la main. De par la gêne qu'elle ressentait, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard mais elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas faire autrement.

_**Bien dormi ? **_Lui demanda-t-il en la scrutant.

_**Oui**__**…**__** Excuse-moi mais il faut que j**__**'**__**y aille sinon je vais être en retard. **_Fit-elle en donnant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il vida le contenu de sa tasse puis la posa sur le comptoir pendant qu'elle s'encombrait de clés, sac et manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers lui et l'envie folle de vouloir s'en aller en courant lui traversa maladroitement l'esprit.

_**Il faut que je passe à ma chambre d**__**'**__**hôtel, je viendrai te voir plus tard.**_

_**Euh**__**…**__** D**__**'**__**accord, si tu veux.**_

Son action jugée un peu trop ambitieuse par la jeune femme fut ruinée lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête et que son baiser se déposa sur sa joue. Rejoignant sa Lexus, elle se dit que son idée farfelue ne s'était sûrement pas imposée à elle par hasard…

N'ayant aucun cas à traiter, il était pour ainsi dire en train de lancer le compte à rebours pour la journée. Il avait envoyé ses larbins en consultations mais comme toujours il ne comptait pas faire les siennes. A croire que aujourd'hui il préférait s'ennuyer à mourir plutôt que d'aller jouer son indécrottable cynique auprès des patients venus pour une consultation. Et en dépit de son immesurable ennui, il avait vraisemblablement trouvé de quoi s'occuper… Jusqu'à ce que Wilson ne déboule dans son bureau.

_**Tu n**__**'**__**as pas de cas ? **_Questionna-t-il en lui portant un regard louche.

_**La réponse est sous tes yeux ! Non mais sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que si j**__**'**__**en avais un je ne serai pas là à m**__**'**__**entraîner pour le concours du plus ridicule empilement d**__**'**__**objets en tout genre ? **_Répondit-il narquoisement en ajoutant une pochette de CD des Who à sa construction.

L'oncologue ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

_**Au fait, tu n**__**'**__**étais pas au courant que Hopkins était dans le coin ?**_

_**Il est à Princeton ? Je ne savais pas**__**…**_

_**Je l**__**'**__**ai vu dans un resto de la ville, en très charmante compagnie d**__**'**__**ailleurs ! **_Déclara-t-il faussement moqueur.

_**Si tu parles de Cuddy, ça n**__**'**__**a rien de très étonnant. Ce sont des amis il me semble. **_Fit-il avant de marquer une pause en le voyant avec un air innocent peint sur le visage. _**Ne me dis pas que tu es allé les voir !**_

_**Bah quoi ? J**__**'**__**ai juste été dire bonjour ! **_Répliqua-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

_**Oui, bien sûr ! On sait tous ce que **__**'**__**aller saluer les gens au restaurant**__**'**__** veut dire pour toi !**_

_**Ils parlaient de nous d**__**'**__**ailleurs. **_Poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

_**Comment ça, explique.**_

_**Cet imbécile lui demandait si on travaillait toujours avec elle. Non mais franchement, quelle question stupide !**_

_**Arrête, ce n**__**'**__**est pas un imbécile. De toute façon à chaque fois que tu vois Cuddy avec un autre homme tu ne peux pas t**__**'**__**empêcher de t**__**'**__**en mêler, ce qui prouve bien des choses ! **_Affirma-t-il d'un air triomphant.

_**Rhô c**__**'**__**est pas vrai, t**__**'**__**as pas encore fini avec ça ! Va dont t**__**'**__**occuper de tes p**__**'**__**tits cancéreux à l**__**'**__**agonie !**_

_**T**__**'**__**en fait pas regarde, j**__**'**__**y vais tout de suite ! **_Termina-t-il en se levant avec un sourire quelque peu satisfait avant de quitter son bureau.

Après avoir fait s'écrouler son Kilimandjaro d'objets en ayant voulu y incorporer une boite de Tic Tac, il soupira d'abandon et partit à la rechercher de son tube de vicodin. Une fois ce dernier trouvé, il en sortit deux comprimés qu'il goba d'un coup avant de se saisir de sa canne pour enfin se lever et sortir de son bureau. Marchant dans les couloirs, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur à destination du rez-de-chaussée. Sortant de la cabine de métal, il prit à gauche et encore à gauche. Arrivé devant la porte, il observa l'antre dans son intérieur mais également son hôte. Constatant qu'elle remplissait son habituelle paperasse, il décela dans ses gestes une certaine désorganisation. Il entra alors, puis se racla la gorge pour accentuer un peu plus sa présence. Quand elle releva la tête de ses papiers, il remarqua qu'elle avait les traits plus ou moins tirés, comme on peut les avoir lorsque l'on manque de sommeil.

_**Vous devriez aller vous prendre une glace au chocolat et un bon café parce qu**__**'**__**à voir votre tête j**__**'**__**en déduis que soit vous êtes anxieuse et n**__**'**__**avez pas eu votre compte de sommeil, soit que vous vous posez une hécatombe de questions. **_

Elle le fixa un instant en essayant d'interpréter l'expression présente dans son regard. Il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de son état et paraissait vouloir une sorte de compte-rendu sur sa soirée plutôt qu'une discussion amicale traitant de son étrangeté qui était cependant sans ambiguïté. Elle préféra ne pas lui faire ce plaisir et se replongea dans son travail en lui balançant une réplique qui lui parut presque sardonique.

_**Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde au lieu de courir après un fantôme !**_

_**Alors ça c**__**'**__**est la meilleure ! Quand je ne vous accorde aucun intérêt vous me méprisez et lorsque je vous témoigne une quelconque sorte d**__**'**__**inquiétude vous vous en fichez !**_

_**Parce que je sais que ce n**__**'**__**est qu**__**'**__**un leurre ! Vous espérez me duper pour que je vous dise ce que vous avez envie d**__**'**__**entendre, sauf que je vous connais tellement bien que je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau ! **_Dit-elle en relevant une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui.

_**Ah, alors quand vous serez à deux doigts de faire un anévrisme je resterais fidèle à ce que je suis !**_

_**Si vous êtes aussi sincère que vous prétendez l**__**'**__**être, pourquoi est-ce que j**__**'**__**ai l**__**'**__**impression que vous ne voulez que satisfaire votre curiosité ?**_

_**Parce que je suis curieux, mais sachez que la curiosité n**__**'**__**a pas que du mauvais. **_Répondit-il spontanément.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de le toiser sans pour autant pouvoir lire avec exactitude ce qui résidait au fond de ses yeux, un peu comme si elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer le fond d'une rivière, faite d'eau trouble presque opaque. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et s'arrêta, main sur la poignée.

_**Vous ne poursuivez pas la bonne personne, Cuddy.**_

Il lui jeta un regard alambiqué et sortit de son bureau. Perplexe, elle soupira de lassitude et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé pour la rendre indécise, accablée par ses propres actes ? Quoique sur ce dernier point, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui… C'était sûrement une de ses ruses pour parvenir à ses fins. Et si c'était autre chose, une sorte de… De quoi ? Proposition ? Si c'était le cas, c'était sacrément tiré par les cheveux et elle s'intima de ne pas trop y croire. Ce qui sous-entendait le fait qu'elle avait pensé faire le contraire…

S'étant replongée dans ses occupations, la Doyenne sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte ; il s'agissait de Benoît. C'est pas vrai, se disait-elle. Avec tout ça, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Se tenant devant elle, il l'observa avec des yeux pétillants. La gorge nouée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, ou plutôt comment le lui dire. C'était très clair dans sa tête mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment tourner les choses pour ne pas qu'elles soient dites trop crûment. Et alors qu'il avait engagé la conversation et lui avait fait part du stress qu'il avait pu relever dans son attitude, elle chercha ses mots pour lui annoncer certainement l'une des choses les plus dures à entendre.

_**Écoute, pour ce qui s**__**'**__**est passé entre nous**__**…**_Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. _**Je m**__**'**__**en veux de t**__**'**__**avoir laissé sous-entendre des choses, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. **_Acheva-t-elle, le regard ancré au sien.

_**C**__**'**__**est parce qu**__**'**__**il y a quelqu**__**'**__**un d**__**'**__**autre ?**_

… _**Pas vraiment. **_Admit-elle en toute franchise après un court instant. _**Ma vie est loin d'être simple. J'avais un peu bu, j'étais fatiguée et je me sentais…**_

_**C'est bon, tu n'as pas à te justifier. **_L'interrompit-il. _**C**__**'**__**est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout.**_

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, elle le regardait comme si elle n'arrivait plus à en détacher les yeux. La tristesse qu'elle lut sur son visage s'effaça pour laisser place à de l'assurance, plus caractéristique chez lui.

_**Je dois rentrer à New York.**_

_**Et quand penses-tu revenir par ici ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas, mais je te tiendrai au courant.**_

Elle acquiesça et il fit un pas de plus en sa direction, ce qui ne l'offusqua en rien.

_**Alors, à la prochaine et**__**…**__** Prends soin de toi, Lisa. **_Recommanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_**Ne t**__**'**__**en fait pas pour ça. **_Le rassura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il l'embrassa d'une manière plus amicale qu'il n'avait voulu le faire dans la matinée et déposa sur elle un dernier regard appréciateur avant de sortir de son bureau et, par la même occasion, de son quotidien pendant un laps de temps. Se rasseyant derrière son bureau, elle avait la conscience plus tranquille et l'esprit moins encombré. Elle s'était imaginée pire situation que celle-ci et, de ce fait, se sentait d'autant plus soulagée par la finalité de cette histoire. Même si cette révélation l'avait attristé, il avait plutôt bien accepté son choix et l'important était qu'ils restaient amis. Après de vagues pensées, la jeune femme se replongea dans son interminable paperasse administrative en laissant de côté sa vie personnelle, du moins pour un temps.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après avoir fait le nécessaire auprès de ses obligations professionnelles, elle fut d'abord surprise puis devint excédée par la suite en découvrant son diagnosticien faire face à son domicile. Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture, il jeta sur elle des regards alanguis et quelque peu provocateurs. Bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas prêter attention à ses œillades, ses joues commençaient sérieusement à prendre une teinte pourpre qui décrocha un sourire satisfait de la part de l'homme. Sentant son regard posé sur sa personne, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il la reluquait avec un certain acharnement quand elle lui fit face.

_**Vous avez perdu votre chemin ?**_

_**Tout dépend de votre réponse.**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?**_

_**Ah, si vous pouviez exaucer mes rêves les plus fous !**_

_**Bah tiens ! Je ne suis pas votre gourou alors laissez-moi tranquille !**_

Après avoir trifouillé dans son sac pour en retirer ses clés, elle inséra la bonne dans la serrure et avait l'intention d'ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne la retînt par le bras. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension tandis que brillait dans ses yeux une lueur d'effroi atténuée par de la stupéfaction, ce qui dans un sens trahissait la manifestation de ses deux arcades sourcilières. Desserrant son étreinte sans pour autant rompre totalement le contact, il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas assuré sans perdre de vue ses deux orbes bleu grisées. Prise à la fois d'une envie aussi évidente qu'absurde et d'un doute plus que monumental, elle esquiva ses intentions qui de son point de vue n'avaient aucun fondement.

_**Si vous prévoyez de faire ce que je pense, vous perdez votre temps.**_

_**Qui vous dit que je prévois quelque chose ?**_

A sa question, elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre et ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Avec un semblant de sourire, il la lâcha et sa main effleura la sienne au passage. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna et regagna sa moto garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Une fois sa canne placée prudemment à son emplacement et sa tête étroitement séquestrée dans son casque, il enfourcha l'engin qui se mit à rugir avec force et élégance lorsqu'il s'élança sous l'éclairage d'un croissant de lune et de lampadaires d'un orange mordoré.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Parce que c'est le week-end, vous avez bien le droit à la suite, non ? Bon, avouez tout de même que je suis sympa (comment ça non ! o_O Hum, soyez sages les enfants, ou bien je ne ferais plus d'efforts ! :p )_

_L'histoire se poursuit. Faites-moi savoir si un truc vous échappe. Honnêtement je ne pense pas mais allez savoir !_

_Là encore, je fais intervenir l'équipe de House (l'ancienne, parce que je n'ai encore rien fait avec la génération Taub - Thirteen. Et puis je vous rappelle que cette fic se situe au niveau de la saison 3, donc...) Puisqu'on y vient, j'ai inclus un cas dans cette fic (peut-être plus, je ne sais plus en fait) Mais franchement les subordonnés de notre cher diagnosticien n'ont pas d'incidence sur l'histoire…_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews encourageantes les filles :D Ça me fait très plaisir et me pousse à continuer de vous poster la suite malgré un certain manque de temps._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 3**_

Trois semaines que ce genre de situation durait. Trois semaines qu'il usait de non-dits envers elle. Trois semaines qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il manigançait. Trois semaines que rien ne changeait et que tout perdurait dans un contexte qui l'étouffait lui et qu'elle avait peur de mal interpréter. Et alors que le lendemain elle lui donnait certaines prérogatives après l'avoir trouvé dans une salle de consultations, il décida enfin de se lancer plus explicitement, ce que lui-même il ne comprit pas vraiment venant de lui.

_**Est-ce que j**__**'**__**ai bien entendu ?**_

_**Vous avez très bien compris ce que je viens de dire. **_

Restant interdite, elle prit d'abord sa déclaration pour utopiste. Et puis, quand elle vit que son expression était des plus sérieuses et ne démontrait en aucun cas l'envie de se jouer d'elle ou de l'humilier, elle devint indécise et une peur inconsidérée prit forme et se dessina sur son visage jusque là effaré. De son côté, il ressentait la même indécision car même s'il paraissait sûr de lui, au fond il était totalement ébranlé.

_**Vous savez aussi bien que moi que**__**…**_

_**Je sais aussi bien que vous que je suis loin d**__**'**__**être la copie conforme de ce que vous attendez, mais depuis le temps ce n**__**'**__**est pas une raison. Et ça, vous n**__**'**__**avez pas besoin de moi pour le savoir.**_

Bien consciente que tout ça ne sortait pas de son imagination, la Doyenne n'en revenait pas. Elle était tout simplement stupéfaite, sidérée par ses propos qui ne lui semblèrent pas être des paroles en l'air. Lui qui agissait souvent ignominieusement, qui prenait très probablement un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique sans se soucier des conséquences que ses actes auront… Maintenant, il venait de la renseigner à sa manière sur la conduite qu'elle devait adopter envers lui, si toutefois elle y consentait, ce qui s'avéra certainement être le cas puisqu'elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le soir venu, il l'avait attendu, ce qui ne l'étonna pas beaucoup. Il lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un verre, ce qui la surprit un peu plus. Néanmoins, elle avait accepté en se disant que pour une fois les choses n'allaient pas se manifester en allant dans un seul sens. Toujours aussi vitriol qu'en milieu professionnel, il s'était cependant montré plutôt désopilant et elle avait apprécié son humour assez particulier dont il s'était servi pour lui laisser parfaitement entendre ses motivations. Pour ce qui était de son point de vue, elle avait abondé dans son sens pour plusieurs choses car c'était également ce qu'elle ressentait, sans parler de sentiments. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait éprouvé à le vouloir auprès d'elle, elle s'y était refusée en ayant été très claire avec elle-même. Cela dit, elle ne lui avait pas dit non lorsqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser…

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et, même s'il n'y avait eu que deux soirées loin d'être plongées dans la solitude et l'ennui, ils étaient conscients l'un comme l'autre que les choses étaient en train de se forger entre eux. L'oncologue, qui était tout à fait au courant de la situation, avait une sorte de rituel avec la Doyenne. Souvent, il venait discuter avec elle en abordant un sujet qui ne portait que sur le diagnosticien, et elle se confiait beaucoup à lui en sachant pertinemment que la plupart des choses qu'elle lui disait lui étaient ensuite répétées. Toutefois, même si le jeune médecin raisonnait inéluctablement son ami sur le fait de comment se comporter avec elle, entre autre, il s'imposait certaines limites afin de ne pas trop s'insinuer dans leurs histoires.

Bizarrement, cela faisait bien trois ou quatre jours que House ne faisait plus de confidences à Wilson. Ce dernier considérait que c'était sûrement bon signe car, conscient qu'il ne lui racontait pas tout, il savait bien que les choses qu'il ne lui disait pas étaient celles pour lesquelles il y accordait le plus d'importance, le plus de sérieux. Quant à Cuddy, elle avait rassuré l'oncologue qui se faisait du soucis sur le fait que les choses allaient prendre du temps avec House. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas la patience incarnée pour ça, qu'elle avait même parfois tendance à brusquer un peu les choses dans une relation. Mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra parce qu'elle était sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du diagnosticien, et que pour cette raison elle pensait que ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Chez lui, alors qu'il zappait sur des chaînes télévisées qu'il jugea vite inintéressantes, il eut l'envie inexplicable d'aller s'installer au piano, comme bien souvent. Dès qu'il composa la première note, il improvisa librement la suite en s'abandonnant à ses pensées qui semblaient lui souffler la partition que sa main droite traduisait en mélodie tandis que la gauche se chargeait de l'accompagnement. Des pensées lointaines, enfouies quelque part sans pour autant y être vraiment. Des pensées semblables à celles dans lesquelles on se plonge assez rarement et où on finit par s'y perdre. Et pour accompagner le tout, un verre - dont la forme était évocatrice - trônait sur la surface d'un noir brillant et contenait son breuvage de prédilection. Couleur et parfum lui sont propres. D'une teinte diluée entre le jaune et le brun, son odeur assez forte était vite reconnaissable. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un morceau de glace pilée pour éviter de le brutaliser. Ce liquide avait ses habitudes dans ce verre qui, lui, avait l'habitude d'être posé là chaque soir sur cet imposant instrument. Lui-même, avait l'habitude d'être sensuellement caressé par les mêmes doigts qui avaient, eux, pour habitudes de porter ce verre à la bouche de leur propriétaire et de pianoter sur les touches bicolores de ce piano. Les gestes avaient beau être les mêmes tous les soirs, ce qu'on pouvait entendre était toujours différent avec cependant le même registre. C'était magnifique et triste à la fois, ce qui est en fait paradoxal. Mais peut-être que les belles choses sont tristes en fin de compte et que la tristesse a un fond de beauté. Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque fois qu'il jouait des 36 noires et des 52 blanches, il communiquait ses sentiments. Ses pulsions émotionnelles semblaient préférer se manifester musicalement plutôt que verbalement. Et sur la note finale qui persista dans le silence de la pièce, il se demanda s'il devait continuer à lui dire 'vous' ou commencer à lui dire 'tu'.

Un nouveau jour commençait et le diagnosticien n'avait toujours pas de cas à traiter. Sortant de l'ascenseur, il claudiqua jusqu'à son bureau où il y déposa sac, casque et blouson avant d'aller retrouver son équipe dans la salle d'à côté.

_**Vous n**__**'**__**avez rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les statuts de sel ?**_

_**Vous proposez quoi ? Qu**__**'**__**on invente un cas et qu**__**'**__**on fasse semblant de le résoudre ? **_Proposa ironiquement le neurologue.

_**Hum, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester assis sur son cul à reluquer ses collègues, n**__**'**__**est-ce pas Chase ?**_

Le jeune médecin ne trouva rien à dire et se retrouva bête sous le regard interrogateur que lui lançait la jeune femme.

_**Oh je vous en prie Cameron, ne prenez pas cet air ébahi ! **_Fit-il en souriant. _**Et sinon, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous ai déjà trouvé un planning très complet !**_

_**Et on est censé faire quoi ? Nettoyer votre bureau et lustrer votre moto ? **_Répondit une fois de plus l'homme de couleur.

_**Rhô, ne soyez pas rabat-joie ! **_Dit-il en allant se préparer une tasse de café. _**Chase, vous irez faire un tour avec le docteur Goldstein. La chirurgie, ça vous connaît ! Cameron, les urgences n**__**'**__**attendent plus que vous. Et interdiction de nous ramener encore des accidentés de la route ! Quant à vous Foreman, vous prendrez ma place aux consultes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps les patients m**__**'**__**apprécient de moins en moins !**_

Les trois subordonnés quittèrent la pièce d'un air atterré et allèrent effectuer leur tâche chacun de leur côté. Pendant ce temps, leur patron sirotait tranquillement son café avant que l'oncologue ne vienne à sa rencontre.

_**Toujours pas de cas ?**_

_**Quelle tristesse, hein ? Tu crois que Cuddy essaie de me ménager ou qu**__**'**__**elle le fait exprès pour que je fasse chou blanc ?**_

Le plus jeune prit place sur une des chaises, face à son interlocuteur.

_**Tu comptes aller où avec elle ?**_

_**Tu veux que je parte ? Je sais bien que je t**__**'**__**exaspère, mais tout de même !**_

_**Oui, tu m**__**'**__**exaspères**__**…**__** Elle tient à toi, ne l**__**'**__**oublie pas.**_

_**Tu devrais t**__**'**__**enregistrer, ça t**__**'**__**éviterait de me rabâcher cent fois la même chose !**_

_**House, je ne plaisante pas !**_

Le concerné baissa les yeux, puis la tête. Il savait bien qu'il ne rigolait pas, il aurait préféré d'ailleurs. Ce genre de situation n'était pas pour lui et cette conversation le gênait.

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si tout va bien ? Si elle n**__**'**__**est pas trop frustrée ou**__**…**_

_**Arrête, je ne suis pas ici en tant que sexologue ! **_Déclara-t-il un peu sèchement. _**Je suis votre ami alors il est normal que je me fasse du souci.**_

_**Mais tu te fais du souci pour tout le monde, et pour pas grand-chose !**_

_**Oui, c**__**'**__**est sûr qu**__**'**__**avec toi il n**__**'**__**y a vraiment pas de quoi s**__**'**__**inquiéter !**_

_**Tu sais des choses**__**…**_Soupçonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Conscient qu'il en avait encore trop dit, il dévia furtivement le regard. Une fois de plus, il venait de se faire démasquer et devait par conséquent quelques explications.

_**Je crois qu**__**'**__**elle attend quelque chose de ta part, un certain**__**…**__** engagement. **_

_**Elle te l**__**'**__**a dit ?**_

_**Non, mais elle l**__**'**__**a fait comprendre.**_

_**Elle veut de l**__**'**__**engagement alors qu**__**'**__**elle ne sait pas plus que moi où la route va nous mener**__**…**_Avoua-t-il presque en murmurant.

_**Personne ne peut savoir ça à l**__**'**__**avance, House. **_Assura l'oncologue en observant attentivement son ami. _**Je pense que ses sentiments sont sincères, que ce n**__**'**__**est pas qu**__**'**__**une passade.**_

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Wilson quitta son ami pour retourner vers ses occupations. En pleine réflexion avec lui-même, le diagnosticien n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ceci. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en faire, ne pas se poser la moindre question. Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de choses en tête ? Comparable à un système informatique tout ça. A l'excès, le résultat est le même : le disque dur bug et le cerveau sature.

Le reste de la journée, House assigna une fois de plus le soin à Foreman d'effectuer ses heures de consultations. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte : Cuddy aurait la preuve écrite qu'elles ont étés menées à bien (avec pour supplément la rédaction des dossiers médicaux) et House pourrait se consacrer à ses divers passe-temps. Tout le monde, mis à part le neurologue bien entendu. Mais il valait mieux déplaire à son employé plutôt qu'à son employeur, bien qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour lui plaire en agissant ainsi. Par manque de volonté, il préférait les coller à un de ses acolytes pour éviter qu'elles ne s'entassent. Quant à Chase et Cameron, l'un était au bloc pour une intervention durant plusieurs heures tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans le bureau du diagnosticien afin de mettre un peur d'ordre dans la pile de paperasses que ce dernier n'avait pas rempli depuis des lustres.

La Doyenne n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Une heure en consultations, réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration, quelques dossiers à traiter, entretien avec la famille d'un défunt, plusieurs coups de téléphone, encore des papiers à remplir… Qui osait dire que ce n'était pas éprouvant ? Sans parler de son ordinateur qui avait décidé de faire des siennes aujourd'hui. Quand ce n'était pas House… D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. C'était probablement mieux ainsi, d'autant plus qu'elle était fatiguée et quelque peu sur les nerfs, ne nous demandons pas pourquoi…

Wilson avait eu des entretiens avec divers patients, le plus souvent pour un suivi médical. Il avait dû annoncer à l'un d'entre eux qu'il ne lui restait plus que six mois environ à vivre et à un autre que son cancer était en rémission. Il va de soit qu'ils ont tous deux étés surpris, pas dans le même sens cela dit. À chaque fois, l'oncologue se sentait mal, mais après tout il en avait l'habitude. Pour se sortir un peu de ce sentiment désagréable, il avait rempli sa part de dossier et effectué ses deux heures de consultations journalières.

Dans l'après-midi, Cuddy avait reçu un coup de fil de Benoît qui lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait envie de la voir et que donc il passerait le week-end à Princeton, ce qui était maintenant dans quatre jours. Vu ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux la dernière fois, elle était un peu gênée ; pas lui apparemment…

Rentrant chez elle, la jeune femme se rendit compte une fois de plus non sans une certaine affliction qu'elle avait bien réussi son parcours professionnel mais que l'autre facette de sa vie était aussi vide et délabrée qu'une ville abandonnée. Certes il y avait House, mais il était là sans vraiment y être. Il passait de temps à autres, rien de plus. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Au fond, elle le savait très bien mais s'y refusait, pour l'instant.

Une fois arrivée, elle devait impérativement avoir la réponse à la question qui l'avait tiraillé toute la journée. Et avant de l'avoir, elle était loin de se douter que le lendemain elle ferait une confidence déconcertante à l'oncologue…

TBC…

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Sorry ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à vous ! Nous sommes Vendredi, le jour de l'update. Comme je ne veux pas vous perturber, je m'efforce de vous poster la suite ce jour-ci. Quoique niveau perturbation, vous risquez de l'être en lisant ce chapitre…_

_Celui-ci est court, et vous vous rendrez bien vite compte pourquoi. Il y a plus de narration qu'autre chose, là aussi vous verrez rapidement pourquoi. Bref, autant vous prévenir tout de suite qu'il n'a rien de reluisant, à mon grand dam d'ailleurs. Mais si je veux restée dans mon optique de base, il faut passer par là. Je vous avais déjà dit que dans cette fic j'avais créé deux personnages. Eh bien disons que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas vraiment franc du collier._

_J'espère en tout cas que, d'une certaine façon, vous aimerez ce chapitre. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si ce genre de scène a déjà été écrite. Sans doute que oui mais en tout cas je n'en ai jamais lu. Peut-être est-ce le contraire pour vous. Je pense que vous me connaissez suffisamment maintenant pour savoir ce qui se trame derrière ce qui suit. Mon but n'est bien sûr pas de vous révulser._

_Ah j'oubliais ! Bonne chandeleur à vous :D (et Mandie, j'espère que ton pot de beurre de cacahouètes n'est pas sur le point de rendre l'âme ! LOL )_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 4**_

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Entre temps, House n'avait pas revu Cuddy en dehors de l'hôpital. Néanmoins, quand l'occasion s'était présentée, il n'avait pas renoncé à lui témoigner un quelconque geste, bien qu'assez bref. Le plus souvent, elle appréciait une telle attention mais ne voulait pas déborder davantage. Lui, il ne connaissait pas l'expression « faire la part des choses ».

Cette soirée était arrivée, donc, et la Doyenne avait quitté son travail plus tôt. Entre ses dossiers, ses obligations, ses cogitations personnelles et les pitreries de House, elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que le temps s'était écoulé. Se débarrassant de ses affaires, elle déboula dans sa cuisine comme la femme anxieuse qu'elle était à cet instant. Il y avait chez elle une certaine réticence au fait de revoir Benoît. Un sentiment qui ne ferait cependant pas parler de lui. Mais tout de même, au fond d'elle, il y avait non pas du dégoût ni même de la frustration mais plutôt une once de culpabilité et de regrets surenchéris d'une pointe de déception. Loin d'aimer cette sensation de mal-être, elle s'intimait de ne pas recommencer ce genre de chose en étant dans un tel état car du coup il pouvait lui arriver de le faire avec « n'importe qui ». Un peu comme si elle allait avoir le verdict d'un évènement important ou bien qu'elle était sur le point d'apprendre une nouvelle aussi délirante que bouleversante, la jeune femme redoutait cette soirée qui allait être faite d'échanges visuels et de discussions plus ou moins sérieuses avec l'homme qui l'avait envoyé au paradis imaginaire sans qu'elle n'eût vraiment conscience de son non consentement. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un haut n'ayant rien d'affriolant, elle était simplement charmante au naturel et loin d'être aguichante. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du charme…

Un bruit de sonnerie, une profonde inspiration, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son visiteur. Le regard de l'homme brun aux yeux menthe à l'eau glissa sur elle tel un artiste contemplant son œuvre d'art dans les moindres détails, ce qui, bien que non relevable dans son expression, la troubla quelque peu. Après avoir fait les échanges d'accueil et de politesse, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et elle lui offrit un verre en guise d'apéritif. Le silence ne persista pas bien longtemps car il engagea la conversation presque d'emblée en s'attaquant à des sujets banales, sans trop de répercutions sur la jeune femme. Et puis, il la regarda comme le neurochirurgien qu'il était et qui tentait de trouver une anomalie lors d'une intervention. Elle sentit son regard lui percer la peau à la façon d'un jury observant sous toutes les coutures les prétendantes au titre de la plus belle femme du monde. Il en vint alors à parler de ce qu'elle redoutait.

_**Je n**__**'**__**arrête pas de penser à toi.**_

Décidément, il s'accrochait alors qu'il n'avait rien à espérer d'elle. Comme quoi rien qu'une bifurcation de parcours peut vous le faire regretter amèrement pendant pas mal de temps… Très explicite dans ses propos, il ne lui cacha en rien ses attentes et elle opéra avec toute sa diplomatie pour lui exprimer sa vision des choses, bien différente de la sienne. Le regard fuyant au début, plus fixe par la suite, les mots avaient plus à voir avec « erreur » et tout ce qui s'en suivait plutôt qu'avec autre chose. Vexé et contrarié, il vida son verre et se leva en direction de la sortie. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal mais, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas emportée en tenant de tels propos, elle était loin du but qu'elle s'était fixée.

_**Je ne te comprends pas, Lisa. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n**__**'**__**as rien ressentis ?**_

Elle s'efforçait de soutenir son regard mais les mots s'étaient taris dans sa bouche comme l'eau dans le désert. D'un pas soudainement décidé, il fut dangereusement près d'elle et se mit à l'embrasser. Prise au dépourvu, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle le repoussa alors sans ménagement.

_**Arrête… Je suis avec quelqu'un.**_

_**Ah oui, et où est l'heureux élu ?**_

Elle ne trouva aucune réponse à lui fournir, se contentant simplement de se dire mentalement qu'elle faisait une belle idiote.

_**Je t'aime, Lisa. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…**_

L'homme se recolla à elle, entrelaçant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes. Lorsqu'il la plaqua au mur et commença de plus en plus à faire voyager ses mains sur elle, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en arrêter là. Alors, elle voulut le repousser pour la seconde fois, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Perdant vite le contrôle de sa respiration, le rythme de celle-ci devint saccadé, rapide et affolé. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire était de multiplier ses essais de rejets, bien que chacun d'entre eux se firent plus déplorables les uns que les autres. Trop fort pour elle, sa simple véhémence ne suffisait pas et elle se fatigua vite pour peu de résultat. Sa vision commençait à s'embuer de par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Mais avant cela, elles lui brûlèrent méchamment les parois internes des paupières. La sclérotique de chaque œil se teinta de rouge pâle et les vaisseaux devinrent visibles tant par leur gonflement que par leur couleur plus ou moins vive. Crier ne servait pas non plus à grand-chose car il lui laissait rarement la possibilité de mettre en application cette méthode, l'embrassant sans cesse d'une façon loin d'être aimable. Quoique vu la situation, il aurait été incongru d'y voir une quelconque amabilité.

N'étant pas resté à ce primitif cas de figure, il avait - peut-être sans trop s'en rendre compte - été plus loin, bien trop loin. Sentant son sang pulser dans ses artères et tambouriner contre ses tempes, son cœur battait tellement vite que quiconque aurait pu l'entendre. Sous son regard devenu opalin, on pouvait voir tout son effarement ainsi que l'effroi qu'elle ressentait. D'abord maintenu tranquille par des bras musclés, elle se retrouva ensuite emprisonnée sous un corps plutôt assez massif, ne pouvant pour ainsi dire faire que d'infimes mouvements. Tétanisée, pétrifiée par l'homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait même plus…

_**Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie ne fait pas ça… **_L'implora-t-elle à bout de force.

Il maintenait ses poignets de ses mains trapues, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Celle-ci n'osa même pas le regarder, elle n'en avait pas le courage et détourna donc la tête sur le côté, condamnée à subir ses attouchements abhorrables. La tête lui tournait. Elle n'avait plus de force. Un peu comme si elle était dans les vapes, elle ne se rendit plus vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Néanmoins, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait déjà plus de haut. Ce dernier avait certainement dû être arraché avec vivacité avant d'être balancé dans un coin de la pièce. Ensuite, Benoît faufila une de ses mains sur ses jambes, recherchant le bouton qui permettrait de lui faciliter les choses. Le reste demeurait flou. Elle sentit à un moment un corps dur s'appuyer contre son intimité, puis constata que le poids de son agresseur n'exerçait plus aucune pression. Trop secouée pour voir et comprendre quoi que ce soit, une voix familière lui parvint pourtant dans ce raffut qui n'avait plus rien d'un mystère.

_**Approche-toi encore une seule fois d'elle et j'te jure que t'es un homme mort, espèce de salopard !**_

Ayant été écarté de la jeune femme sans prévenance, Benoît se jeta sur House et lui flanqua un coup de genou dans le ventre en maugréant des inepties inintelligibles. Au regard méprisant que lui lançait l'autre homme avec un sourire de défi, le diagnosticien le prit une fois de plus par le col afin de le pousser dans le couloir et lui redonna une droite magistrale qui fit s'écrouler au sol son receveur. C'est avec la lèvre en sang et probablement une belle palettes de bleus qu'il préféra déserter les lieux.

Sifflant sa douleur à l'abdomen, House retourna dans la chambre auprès de la Doyenne. Cette dernière était dans un état tout à fait caractéristique de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir après avoir été la victime d'un tel acte. Couchée en position fœtale, elle lui faisait dos et il pouvait voir tout son corps secoué de spasmes. S'approchant le plus doucement d'elle, il remonta le drap sur son corps à moitié nu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comment l'aborder. Finalement, l'homme prit place à côté d'elle, toujours tournée de l'autre côté. Sa main se posa sur son crâne, caressant ses cheveux maintenant désordonnés. Après quelques instants, il comprit qu'il avait plus que la simple autorisation de faire plus.

Il prit la jeune femme contre lui dans le but de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que tout était terminé maintenant. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se laissa faire et, même si elle ne voulait pas se montrer dans une telle fragilité face à lui, laissa toutes ses craintes s'échapper dans de profonds écoulements lacrymaux, continuant de suffoquer. Il ne lui dit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire dans un pareil moment et jugeant que d'une manière ou d'une autre il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte comme pour lui communiquer un peu plus sa présence. Du temps, elle en avait mis ; mais elle avait tout de même fini par s'endormir, blottie contre l'homme en qui elle avait une confiance bien particulière. Pas une confiance comme celle qu'elle avait eu envers cet individu pernicieux, mais une confiance qu'elle savait bel et bien unique…

TBC…

* * *

_Si je devais me prononcer, je dirais que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette scène. Essayer de se mettre à la place des personnages n'a pas été simple pour décrire convenablement les choses. J'espère que vous le comprendrez._

_Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?_

* * *

_PS : le cliffhanger vous est passé sous le nez ! Cuddy a révélé quelque chose à Wilson, mais que lui a-t-elle dit ? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, que c'est bon de vous faire mariner ! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Malgré une semaine pas très facile, je vous poste la suite. Voyez comme je suis trop douée ! Non parce que bon en ayant eu un état de santé aussi pourri que celui que je viens d'avoir, vous pouvez m'applaudir pour ça (ou tout du moins vous réjouir, ça serait pas mal ! ) Et après avoir vu le monde des Urgences dans tous ses états, je reprends les cours Lundi alors autant vous dire que je préfère ne rien vous promettre pour la suite. Mais comme toujours, vous savez bien que je fais des efforts pour vous :)_

_Concernant ce chapitre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. C'est la suite du drame traumatisant que Cuddy a vécu précédemment, ce qui est en fait tout à fait logique. Bref, là je parle pour ne rien dire donc je vais arrêter :p_

_À __**Huddyfanlove **__: je comprends tout à fait. Personne ne s'y attendais je crois, et peut-être même que moi non plus au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Le drama ne me pose pas de problème. Ce dont j'ai un peu plus de mal, c'est écrire une scène comme celle précédemment parce que je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à Cuddy. Reste donc à savoir pourquoi j'arrive mieux à écrire un drame du genre catastrophe plutôt qu'une scène d'agression sexuelle ! Peut-être en fait parce qu'il s'agit de personne à personne.. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira tout autant et ainsi de suite :)_

_Un grand merci à vous les filles ! Pour vos impressions, pour votre fidélité._

_Quant au cliffhanger qui date du chapitre 3, sachez que ce n'est pas là que vous allez découvrir ce qu'il en est. Ça sera même dans un looooonnnnng moment ! XD (Sadique ? Je sais ! )_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 5**_

La nuit fut courte et ponctuée d'insomnies. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut ? Combien de fois avait-il eu le réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras ? Combien de fois avait-elle été prise de tremblements spasmodiques ? Combien de fois s'était-il mis à la bercer contre lui ? C'est difficilement qu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, anxieux à l'idée qu'il se faisait du moment qui allait suivre, et bien plus encore. Si on va au fond des choses, il lui avait évité une agression sexuelle. Du moins l'avait-il stoppé. La question était de savoir si oui ou non il y avait véritablement eu viol. House ne pouvait en être sûr, trop occupé à cet instant à se jeter sur cette ordure. Il supposait pourtant bien des choses, mais ne voulait pas les reconnaître. Et puis il verrait ça plus tard, l'heure n'étant pas aux interrogations.

Le bras droit placé sous sa tête, il la sentit bouger légèrement et sortit de ses pensées. Il appréhendait tout autant qu'elle le moment où leur regard allait s'accrocher, le moment où ils allaient prendre la parole pour qu'en découle moult choses. La chair de poule la fit émerger de son sommeil morne. Elle offrit alors l'agressive lumière du jour à ses yeux rougis. Doucement, il tourna quelque peu la tête dans sa direction et la vit fixer un point imaginaire sur le haut du mur qui leur faisait face. Sûrement était-elle progressivement en train de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il l'observa, furtivement pour ne pas qu'elle ne se sente encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les larmes versées la veille avait séché sur ses joues. Sa lèvre trembla et instinctivement il exerça de sa main droite une légère pression sur son épaule. La jeune femme tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui, presque bouleversée de le voir à ses côtés, dans de telles circonstances. Il lui sembla qu'elle parut gênée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Il la sentit frissonner et sans même réfléchir accentua sa prise sur elle en passant sa main libre sur le dessus du drap, au niveau de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard tant elle se sentait mal.

_**Est-ce que ça va ? **_Demanda-t-il un moment après.

Sa question paraissait être stupide. Il savait bien que ça n'allait pas et que ça n'irait pas durant un long moment. Toutefois c'était comme naturellement que la question lui était venue. Elle fit signe de la tête que oui et, bien qu'il n'en était pas du tout convaincu, il jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de pousser la discussion plus loin pour l'instant. Soudain, la jeune femme bondit du lit en emportant avec elle le drap qui s'enroula autour de son corps et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Surpris de cette réaction, le diagnosticien resta comme figé, le dos assurément plaqué au matelas. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments mais pour la première fois il reconnaissait qu'il tenait bien plus à elle qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les évènements de la veille n'étaient sûrement pas anodins à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais là c'était un autre homme qui lui en avait fait. Pour il ne sait trop quelle raison, il fut poussé par une soudaine envie de la protéger, de la rassurer.

Dans la pièce attenante, la jeune femme enfila un peignoir et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau fraîche la fit tressaillir. Le visage ruisselant, elle appliqua sur celui-ci une serviette éponge avant de se saisir du dentifrice et d'en répartir sur sa brosse à dents. Rafraîchie, elle n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir mais intentionnellement cela arriva. Les traits tirés, les paupières lourdes et les yeux creusés, elle crut sur l'instant même ne pas se reconnaître. Elle avait honte, elle avait mal. Elle sentait le dégoût en elle. Ce sentiment de répugnance que l'on peut quelquefois ressentir en soi et qui ne nous laisse aucun répit… Qui pourrait la comprendre ?

Elle sortit au bout de quelques minutes avec pour seule apparence un visage blanc comme un Québécois et des yeux littéralement explosés. De cette façon, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait une allure cadavérique. Assis sur le lit, l'homme la regarda s'avancer vers l'armoire, non sans être alerte à son attitude.

_**Vous avez pleuré ? **_S'enquit-il curieusement.

_**Ce n'est pas pour pleurer que je me suis jetée sur les toilettes. **_Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

_**Vos yeux ne seraient pas dans cet état si vous n'aviez fait que rendre vos entrailles…**_

Oui, elle avait pleuré. Pleuré pour tellement de choses en fait. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. C'était aussi pour des choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas la possibilité qu'elles puissent exister.

Il s'était levé et approché d'elle. Au moment où il l'avait vu farfouiller dans ses vêtements, il avait tout de suite su ce qu'elle avait en tête.

_**C'est inutile d'y penser.**_

Elle le regarda, surprise de son comportement. Pire encore, elle en éprouva une certaine gêne, de la frustration même. Décidément, elle était servie en sentiments. Son état émotionnel ne lui plu pas du tout. Elle aurait aimé être plus forte, ne serait-ce qu'au moins en donner l'impression. Elle sentit la main de l'homme chatouiller sa peau et ce contact fit naître en elle un nouveau sentiment. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, incertaine.

_**Hors de question que vous alliez bosser aujourd'hui. Vous devez vous reposer.**_

_**J'ai un hôpital à gérer, je vous le rappel. **_Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_**Peu importe. Seul un foutu con d'égoïste pourrait vous laisser faire ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.**_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore. Le regard ne quittant pas le sien, il était des plus sérieux. C'est probablement ça qui la déconcertait le plus.

_**Il faut que je…**_

_**Cuddy ! **_Gronda-t-il gentiment.

D'un signe négatif de la tête, House lui indiqua qu'elle perdait son temps à vouloir le contrer. Elle était têtue mais il était bien pire qu'elle, ce qui la fit sourire presque secrètement. Sachant que discuter avec lui serait peine perdue et qu'il avait entièrement raison, elle s'inclina. Un haut couleur gris pâle dans les mains, elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et sa main la quitta. Elle grimaça légèrement. Ce fut pourtant suffisant pour qu'il le remarque. Le diagnosticien prit une seconde fois son poignet gauche dans sa main et l'inspecta. Bien qu'il n'ait exercé aucune pression, elle avait de quoi grimacer si on la touchait à cet endroit. Violine, le poignet de la jeune femme portait une ecchymose tout juste naissante. Le regard de House devint grave, empli de haine. Il la sentit frissonner. Un frisson bien différent de ceux auxquels il avait eu droit depuis toutes ces années qu'il la connaissait.

_**Vous devez déposer plainte. **_Lui déclara-t-il sous forme d'ordre-conseil.

Sans même attendre de réponse de sa part, il partit dans sa salle de bain et en ressortit rapidement avec un tube de crème. Spectatrice de sa propre vie, elle n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le regarder et d'attendre. House la fit asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il déposa une noisette de crème sur le bout de ses doigts et la répartit sur la zone lésée. Ses os étaient fins, mais il n'y était pas allé de main morte pensa-t-il. Il était doux et attentionné dans son action. Elle se demanda même si elle l'avait déjà vu faire preuve d'autant de tendresse. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ce fut comme ce à quoi il s'était mentalement préparé. La jeune femme se crispa et lui glissa entre les doigts, bondissant sur ses pieds comme si elle venait de se prendre une décharge. Il se retourna dans sa direction et, la voyant animée d'une énergie qui n'était pas naturelle ni même saine, la saisit par les épaules. Elle se laissa faire, à bout de force. Ses yeux tournèrent au gris pluvieux et elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

_**Écoutez, il a usé de violence envers vous. Vous devez en parler à quelqu'un.**_

Sous ses mots, elle ressentit quelque chose de bizarre. Ça lui faisait aussi mal que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi et se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sa tête était posée contre l'épaule gauche de l'homme, tournée vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur ce lit qui ne lui inspirait plus qu'horreur désormais. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Au beau milieu du désordre cérébral qui lui vrillait les oreilles, elle perçut les battements de son cœur. Quelque part, peut-être, y trouvait-elle un certain réconfort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se laissa aller et semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, lui disant silencieusement qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Par moment, il faisait glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fragilité. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il agissait envers elle, ce qui l'étonna plus qu'un peu, il faut bien le dire.

Les minutes défilèrent sans que leur position ne change. Toutefois, au bout d'un certain temps, il se recula un peu et la fit se détacher de lui. La chaleur de son corps s'étant retiré, il sentit quelque chose de frais contre lui. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait laissé couler les larmes avant même de porter l'attention sur son visage, dépité et nuancé de pâleur et de rougeur. Il lui releva le menton, essuyant cette goutte lacrymale qui s'était échappée de ses paupières.

_**Je dois passer à l'hôpital, histoire de faire comme d'habitude. Vous, vous restez ici.**_

Elle le regarda, simplement. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. En somme, elle n'avait rien à dire. Se contentant d'acquiescer, il y eut toutefois cette lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre, lui-même n'étant pas très rassuré à l'idée de la laisser seule à présent.

_**Je ne serais pas long. **_Dit-il en ramassant sa canne, abandonnée au sol pendant l'altercation des deux hommes. _**Enfermez-vous à double tour et restez tranquille, je reviens après.**_

L'expression de son regard ne changeait pas. Dans un élan d'affection, de compassion, et puis parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé la voir dans un tel état de désolation, il l'embrassa sur le front. Un baiser à l'allure banal, rien de plus. Un baiser dont la signification était connue d'eux deux, en toute simplicité. Quoi qu'il en dise ou bien même qu'il en pense, il savait qu'il l'avait fait pour la rassurer, qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir triste et encore moins de la voir souffrir. Il le refusait, catégoriquement. Lui-même lui avait tellement fait de mal dans le passé, aussi bien éloigné que proche. Qu'un homme l'insulte le mettait hors de lui. Qu'un homme la frappe le rendait fou de rage. La violer… Il n'admettait pas ce manque de respect envers une femme. Comment était-il possible de faire pareille chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Peu lui importait la réponse qu'appelait cette question en fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger.

À peine était-il parti qu'elle se sentit dangereusement frissonner. Elle sortit brutalement de sa léthargie, la chair de poule lui provoquant une sensation désagréable. Cuddy inspira profondément et expira lentement, à plusieurs reprises. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, ne serait-ce que pendant un temps. Ce n'était pas possible de rester là les bras ballants à ressasser toute cette horreur, non. Elle décida de s'attaquer à ce qui représentait sa plus grande angoisse et qui se trouvait entre les murs de sa maison : sa chambre. Elle regarda le lit, figée. Effroyable était sans nul doute le mot qu'elle aurait pu mettre sur ce sentiment qu'elle avait en y étant à proximité. Les flashs de la veille lui revinrent. Tout lui apparut sous les yeux, comme les images d'un film. Il la maintenait. Il l'embrassait. Il la caressait. Il… Une horreur. Elle le sentait encore. Son souffle chaud qui s'abattait dans son cou. Ses lèvres qui glissaient sur son corps. Ses mains qui lui faisaient mal. Et puis… Une torture. Elle se saisit d'un bout de drap, et tira hargneusement dessus. Le contact avec le tissu la dégoûta. Pas la peine de les faire passer par la case lave-linge. Elle fit une grosse boule du tout et alla le jeter directement dans le container. Seule cette taie d'oreiller portant l'odeur du diagnosticien fut conservé.

Les sillons lui coulèrent le long des jambes. Qu'y avait-il de plus agréable qu'une délicieuse douche chaude ? Pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Certes ce n'était pas seulement une envie. C'était aussi un besoin qu'il lui fallait assouvir, vite. Ses mains sales disparaissaient, ses lèvres dépourvues d'amour la quittèrent. Cette chose, cette horrible sensation s'évanouit. Elle ne se leurrait pas, bien consciente que tout cela n'était qu'au sens physique du terme. Elle resta dix longues minutes sous la douche, regardant la mousse de son gel douche - dont elle ne cessait d'en rajouter à chaque fois - dévaler sa peau avant d'être avalé par le siphon. Ça et toutes ces impuretés dont elle était comme infestée. Elle avait l'impression de les sentir se détacher d'elle, de glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et de les entendre ensuite hurler leur désarroi le plus profond en plongeant dans la canalisation. L'illusion semble tellement réelle parfois… Une serviette autour d'elle, Cuddy se planta devant son miroir. Elle attrapa un peigne large et démêla sa chevelure ébène, refusant de se reconnaître dans son propre reflet. Elle ne voulait pas plonger son regard dans celui de cette femme qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas une forme de déni. C'était une façon de se protéger.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à vous ! Comme chaque Vendredi, voici la suite. Dans ce chapitre, l'équipe et Wilson sont présents (bien que relativement peu) Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais je pense de toute façon que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça. La seule chose que je vous dirai, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ce qui est d'un certain dialogue (hum, pas sûr que ça vous aide beaucoup mais bon…) Bref, comme toujours vous comprendrez mieux par la suite._

_Merci une fois encore pour vos reviews, très appréciées comme vous le savez :)_

_Aussi, bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui en ont. Profitez-en, et pas de bêtises ! LOL_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 6**_

Pendant ce temps, House était arrivé à l'hôpital sans même avoir pris le temps de passer chez lui se changer. Il irait prendre une douche ici même et c'est avec chance qu'il se rappela avoir des affaires dans son bureau. Pressant le pas, il ne mit pas huit jours pour atteindre son service. Il devait informer son équipe de la particularité du jour et n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer plus de cinq minutes avec celle-ci.

_**Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. **_Annonça-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passée. _**J'ai des consultes à faire et…**_

_**En quoi ce jour est-il différent des autres? **_Demanda le jeune urgentiste.

_**Mais attendez, j'ai pas fini ! Foreman et Cameron, vous irez faire mes heures de consultes. Et vous, **_pointa-t-il Chase de sa canne, _**vous ferez les consultes de Cuddy.**_

_**C'est encore un de vos petits jeux pour nous pourrir la journée ? **_Répliqua Foreman.

_**Je ne plaisante pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne vous dirai pas que la patronne est souffrante.**_

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent et furent presque étonnés du sérieux qui émanait de lui.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **_S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_**Et moi, est-ce que je me fais du souci pour votre mère ?**_

_**C'est notre boss, on a le droit de s'inquiéter ! **_S'agaça le neurologue.

_**Elle n'est pas bien, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Maintenant, exécution. **_Ordonna-t-il en leur désignant la sortie.

Une fois son équipe partie, il alla chercher un sac dans son bureau avant de prendre la direction des douches. Quinze minutes plus tard, il revint dans la salle qu'il avait quitté il y a peu. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil près de l'entrée et, après avoir avalé deux vicodin, fit tournoyer le tube orange entre ses doigts. Il ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré foutait chez elle hier soir ? Pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? Et s'il n'était pas venu se planter devant chez elle comme il en avait pris l'habitude, comment aurait-elle fini ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène dans la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir après ça. Ce genre de chose ne lui ressemblait pas et ça lui donna vite mal au crâne. Il aurait bien aimé savoir comment elle faisait, elle qui n'arrête pas de martyriser ses méninges parce qu'elle se pose trop de questions. Décidément, c'est vraiment un truc de bonne femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se rendre aussi prévenant vis-à-vis d'elle. Il savait très bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais agis comme ça avec elle. Il se serait contenté de casser la gueule à l'autre con, mais il n'aurait jamais témoigné autant d'affection envers elle comme il l'a fait ce matin en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est pas vraiment qu'il le regrettait mais… ça allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Cela dit, il était à présent sûr et certain de certaines choses. L'oncologue chassa bien vite de son esprit son idée délirante lorsqu'il poussa la porte. Parce que penser à Stacy dans ces conditions ne pouvait être que délirant.

_**J'ai appris que Cuddy ne serait pas là de la journée et que apparemment tu savais pourquoi alors,… Pourquoi ? **_Demanda-t-il en se plantant devant son ami qui était toujours dans son fauteuil.

_**Elle est malade.**_

_**Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?**_

_**Allergie cutanée. **_Répondit-il instantanément en sachant qu'il ne le croirait pas si c'était pour une simple angine.

_**Tu étais avec elle hier soir ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **_Fit-il sur un ton involontairement plus dur que d'habitude.

_**Rien, c'est juste que…**_

_**Écoute, elle m'a appelé pour me le dire et comme le bon chien bien dressé que je suis, je fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire. D'ailleurs, j'ai été vérifier et je peux te dire que ça m'a foutu la trouille tellement c'était affreux !**_

_**Bien. Je passerai la voir ce soir.**_

_**Je te le déconseille, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Et comme en ce moment je dois me faire pardonner de certains trucs, je te demande de respecter sa volonté.**_

_**D'accord…**_

_**Oh, et, petit message pour toi : elle confie son bébé rempli de malades à ta grande sagesse. Sans oublier sa tonne interminable de paperasse inutile alors… bon courage parce que t'as du boulot mon grand !**_

Le diagnosticien se leva afin de mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau tandis que le cancérologue quitta la pièce avec un air songeur. Il s'inquiétait pour Cuddy et il savait bien pourquoi.

Toutes les heures de cliniques de Cuddy avaient été effectuées ainsi qu'une bonne partie de celles que House avait à rattraper, alors que Wilson s'était chargé des dossiers administratifs de la Doyenne ainsi que de ses nombreux appels. En résumé, cette journée se révéla être un véritable supplice psychologique, plus pour certains que pour d'autres. Ennuyeuse, longue et monotone en furent les trois principaux qualificatifs.

Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps dans les parages, s'étant éclipsé sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Ce rôle aurait dû être celui de Wilson, le bon et fidèle oncologue, mais vu que c'était lui qui avait été témoin de cette scène… Il se voyait mal la laisser seule maintenant et, quelque part, c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin et non de Wilson. Pas pour l'instant. Pas pour ça.

Assise dans un coin du canapé, elle était recroquevillée, fixant un point imaginaire. Le plaid recouvrant ses épaules ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir compulsivement des frissons. Elle préféra se dire que c'était parce qu'elle était sortie de la douche quinze minutes plus tôt, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles sans qu'elle ne puisse ni même ne veuille les contrôler. Il fallait que tout ça s'évacue, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tant qu'elle était seule, peu lui importait la méthode à adopter.

Un quart d'heure donc qu'elle était assise comme cela mais déjà elle sursauta, manquant d'échapper un cri qui ne sortit pas du fait qu'elle était dans un état de tétanie. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se lever en direction de l'entrée. Sans aucune parole d'un côté comme de l'autre, elle ne le regarda que très brièvement avant d'aller se rasseoir au même endroit qu'il y avait quelques secondes.

_**Alors, comment ça s**__**'**__**est passé ? **_

Il la regarda, encore debout au milieu de la pièce. Il fut déconcerté pas sa question, ou plutôt par sa façon de la poser. Elle avait subi un gros choc psychologique et préférait faire comme si rien avait eu lieu. Toutefois il le comprit et n'en fit pas de cas, pour l'instant.

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Wilson s'est occupé de votre passionnante montagne de dossiers et toutes vos consultes ont étés faites. **_Expliqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir.

_**Et… Vous leur avez dit quoi ?**_

_**Que vous n'étiez pas en état de travailler. Wilson a absolument tenu à savoir pourquoi alors je lui ai dit une connerie. Je ne sais plus quoi, mais c'était bien. **_Termina-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

_**Hum, ça ne m'étonne pas…**_

_**Pourquoi ça ? **_Demanda-t-il visiblement troublé.

_**Euh… Eh bien parce que c'est un ami, c'est normal qu'il se fasse du souci.**_

_**Si vous le dites… Enfin bref vous auriez vu sa tête quand il a découvert toute la pile qui l'attendait, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de toute sa vie ! **_

L'effet souhaité fut atteint ; la Doyenne esquissa un léger sourire. Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Elle semblait anxieuse lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur elle. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas de quelle manière s'y prendre.

_**Vous voulez en parler ? **_

_**Non. **_Répondit-elle simplement, les yeux baissés.

_**Je comprends. **_La rassura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. _**Mais vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous. Parlez-en à quelqu'un.**_

Comme elle restait prostrée dans son silence, il n'insista pas. Même si elle savait qu'elle devait déposer plainte, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à quelqu'un. La seule personne auprès de qui elle avait envie de le faire, c'était lui. Il avait été le seul témoin. Extérieurement, il était le seul impliqué dans cette histoire. Ça semblait logique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque part, elle avait peur que quelque chose entre eux se brise.

Les larmes étaient toujours présentes, seulement elles ne coulaient plus. Elles étaient juste au bord de ses paupières, comme si elles ne pouvaient s'échapper. Elle a dû passer la journée entière avec pour seule compagnie une boîte entière de kleenex, pensa-t-il.

_**Comment avez-vous su ? **_Demanda-t-elle plusieurs minutes après.

_**Je… Je passais dans le coin.**_

_**Arrêtez de me mentir ! **_Lui ordonna-t-elle en plongeant cette fois-ci son regard dans le sien, grave.

_**Je m'arrête presque tous les soirs le long du trottoir d'en face, alors… **_Énonça-t-il avant de la voir être prise de tremblements passagers.

_**Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire tout de suite !**_

La jeune femme était en colère après lui, vexée qu'il lui cache la vérité sous prétexte qu'elle a été victime de violence sexuelle. Pleine de rage, elle se retrouvait à faire les aller-retour devant lui en disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Devait-il prendre peur ? Non, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il s'en voulut tout de même, il aurait dû massacrer cette ordure pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ce n'était pas un homme violent mais il savait bien qu'il pouvait déraper dans ce genre de situation, le problème étant qu'il ne connaissait pas ses limites avec franchise.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant contre lui pour la calmer. Parcourue de frissons, elle laissa de côté ses états d'âme et se serra contre lui.

_**Vous voulez que je reste ? **_Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_**S'il vous plaît…**_

Il avait voulu commander mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait cuisiner. Il ne s'y opposa pas, conscient qu'elle y voyait là un exutoire à sa détresse émotionnelle. Il comprit également qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule, c'est pourquoi il s'installa devant un documentaire qui ne réussira de toute évidence pas à l'absorber. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il crut même à un moment qu'il était en train de penser pour elle. C'était stupide, il le savait. Pourtant, il lui était particulièrement difficile d'y faire abstraction. Comme un cauchemar récurrent qui ne cesse d'aller et venir à son gré, il en était hanté. Il faillit presque tressaillir lorsqu'elle revint vers lui une petite heure plus tard pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient passer à table. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait un plat entier de lasagnes au saumon, il devint sceptique.

_**Vous avez fait tout ça en une heure ! **_S'ébahit-il en portant son attention sur la raison de sa réaction.

_**J'y ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. J'ai juste préparé une salade en plus. **_S'expliqua-t-elle devant son air qui l'aurait fait rire en temps normal.

Une salade. Une heure. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'elle avait passé cette même heure à faire autre chose qu'une salade. Il remarqua la tasse près de l'évier ainsi qu'une boîte de mouchoirs non loin du grille-pain et comprit qu'elle avait pleuré une fois de plus. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il avait été juste à côté pendant tout ce temps et n'avait rien fait. Elle avait laisser les larmes couler telles les chutes du Niagara et il n'avait pas été fichu d'aller la voir ne serait-ce que pour tenter de la réconforter à sa manière. Il était pitoyable.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas ? **_

Il releva la tête vers elle, surpris de sa question. Voilà qu'en plus il était en train de susciter son inquiétude, comme si son actuelle situation douloureuse ne suffisait pas. Car oui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait alors que dans le cas présent ça serait plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter pour elle. Bien sûr c'était le cas. Il était anxieux pour elle à vrai dire. Ça le rendait nerveux. C'est là qu'il finit de comprendre certaines choses.

_**Non, rien. L'espace d'un instant je vous avez pris pour Wonder Cuddy ! **_Ironisa-t-il pour se rattraper.

Il vit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et fut ravi de cette simple expression. Ils s'installèrent à table et elle le servit assez copieusement, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas 'appétit d'oiseau' comme il le montrait quelquefois à l'hôpital. Ils ne dirent rien de tout le repas, laissant ce silence pesant les oppresser petit à petit. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose. C'était dans ses habitudes et par conséquent il n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, pensant tout de même à le lui en faire la remarque si ça venait à persister.

Devant la télé qui débitait ses informations en terme d'exposition au sang, le diagnosticien zyeuta sur sa voisine. Les jambes recroquevillées contre elle, la jeune femme semblait s'être détachée du monde. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu rougis ; il pouvait encore y distinguer les petits vaisseaux éclatés. Il releva également que l'une de ses mains tremblait frêlement de manière compulsive. Elle semblait ne pas y faire attention. Par déni ou par manque de réaction, cela ne l'inquiéta pas.

_**Je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… **_Avoua-t-elle doucement.

_**Vous n'avez rien à dire.**_

Sans un mot ni même un regard, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne la repoussa pas. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait ça inconvenant après ce qu'elle avait enduré, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin ni même l'envie. Non en fait il se sentait plutôt bien avec elle blottie contre lui de cette façon parce qu'elle semblait se sentir bien de la sorte. Depuis la veille il faisait ressortir son côté humain qu'il aurait presque cru mort. Il faut dire qu'il ne se forçait pas trop. C'était naturel. Cette humanité avait en fait été endormie et venait de se réveiller, en quelque sorte.

_**Vous ne partirez pas, hein ?**_

L'homme la regarda, incrédule. Les yeux fermés, elle respirait calmement et il se dit qu'il préférait la savoir comme ça plutôt que dans un moment de tétanie.

_**Je suis là. **_La rassura-t-il en lui frictionnant l'épaule gauche.

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent dans cette posture, ne brisant à aucun moment ce silence qui, cette fois, était bienfaisant. Il la sentit par la suite s'appesantir contre lui. Elle commençait à s'endormir alors il la secoua gentiment pour lui faire regagner sa chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle grimaça quelque peu le temps que ses pupilles se réhabituent à la lumière diffusée par les appliques murales, puis elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle n'alla pas dans la pièce qui avait toujours été sa chambre, mais dans celle d'à côté. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant au fait qu'elle allait désormais se servir de la chambre d'amis.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain mitoyenne et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un short en coton et d'un débardeur. Il la regarda, ne la quittant pas des yeux sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle voulait. Cuddy dégagea les couvertures et se glissa dessous, enjoignant House d'en faire autant. Alors, il retira baskets et chaussettes avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se placer à côté d'elle. Malgré leur relation d'il y a quelques temps, cette situation le gênait un peu et il préféra garder une certaine distance. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de la jeune femme qui se colla à lui. À sa respiration, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas mis une éternité à s'endormir, contrairement à lui qui passa la nuit à contempler le plafond en pensant à pas mal de choses. Des choses sensées, d'autres qui l'étaient beaucoup moins, délirantes et fictives. Des choses qui avaient toutes un fond commun : Cuddy.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici comme toujours la suite. Jusque là je n'ai pas pris de retard dans mes updates. Je vais découvrir le monde de la psychiatrie (on se retrouve là-bas, Mandie ? XD ), cela dit je pense avoir le temps nécessaire pour ne pas déroger cette règle du Vendredi. _

_Chapitre un peu court je trouve. Du moins c'est mon avis, peut-être parce que je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (alors qu'en fait si, mais bon tout dépend du point de vue…) L'équipe est toujours présente (désolé d'avance, sait-on jamais) et va enfin commencer à servir à quelque chose [ouais, 'Foireman' va ENFIN bouger son c** ! (Euhm-euhm désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas avec lui…) ] Toutefois je ne palabrerais pas trop sur ça. Les choses se déroulent, donc. Lentement._

_À __**djnoe**__ : depuis le début et tu ne review que maintenant ?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, viens là que je t'étripe ! Bon, je veux bien te pardonner tout de même (pour cette fois) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup :)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me touche beaucoup *_*_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 7**_

Le lendemain matin, la Doyenne était de retour derrière son bureau à compléter ses habituels papiers. Le néphrologue n'avait pas même essayé de l'en dissuader. Il savait que son travail constituait pour elle une sorte de refuge quand ça n'allait pas fort. Il avait respecté sa décision, ne refusant néanmoins pas à garder un œil discret sur elle. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas encore là parce qu'il n'était que huit heures trente. C'est alors que l'on franchit la porte du bureau directorial.

_**Cuddy ? Vous allez mieux ? **_S'étonna son confrère qui semblait ne pas s'attendre à la voir aujourd'hui.

_**Oui, ce n**__**'**__**était pas grand-chose. **_Lui expliqua-t-elle en se levant. _**Je voulais vous remercier d**__**'**__**avoir tenu les reines en mon absence.**_

_**Ça n**__**'**__**a pas duré longtemps, et puis je pouvais bien faire ça pour vous.**_

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en toute circonstance, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle ressentit le besoin qu'il s'éternise un peu dans son bureau. Ce besoin de parler, de se confier était désormais plus grand.

_**Si je peux me permettre, House avait vraiment l**__**'**__**air bouleversé. Mais**__**… **_Il lui fit signe pour qu'elle comprenne de quoi il parlait.

_**Non**__**… **_Dit-elle faiblement.

À son expression, Wilson comprit. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il se faisait du soucis pour elle. S'il voulait l'être envers elle, il se devait de lui en faire part.

_**Écoutez, Lisa, je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être évident mais vous savez aussi bien que moi comment ça se passera si vous continuez comme ça. **_

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire ! Bon sang, mais dans quelle galère se trouvait-elle ? Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, cela resterait difficile à comprendre. Cependant une partie d'elle laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas impossible de faire preuve de compréhension si l'on s'en donnait la peine, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi bien d'autres choses, mais l'intonation de cette histoire n'était pas la même.

La directrice se passa une main lasse sur le visage, portant encore certains signes de son cauchemar. Elle acquiesça, consciente de l'impact que les choses pourraient bien avoir. L'oncologue la laissa continuer ce qu'elle faisait, ayant fait passer le message. Encore debout, elle eut l'impression que la tête lui tourna. Ce n'était peut-être pas une impression cela dit, elle était encore marquée par son agression et le restera pour toujours. Elle reprit place derrière son bureau et se mit en quête de trouver un cas intéressant pour son diagnosticien. Ce n'est qu'au bout du septième dossier parcouru des yeux que ses espoirs prirent forme. Elle le mit de côté et continua son étude. Après avoir fini de les trier afin de les adresser aux médecins les plus qualifiés pour pouvoir les traiter, elle se plongea dans une toute autre dimension concernant les assurances de l'hôpital qu'elle devait, pour la plupart, renouveler. Aux environs de dix heures, elle se décida à monter au premier étage avec le dossier bien en main. Soulagée de voir que House était arrivé, elle poussa la porte du service des diagnostics et attira l'attention de ses occupants.

_**Bonjour à tous. Nouveau cas pour vous, un petit garçon de huit ans asthmatique avec pneumopathie, céphalée et myalgie.**_

_**C'est sûrement une embolie pulmonaire. **_Lâcha spontanément l'urgentiste.

_**Et les douleurs musculaires, vous en faites quoi ? **_

_**Je vous laisse trouver ce qu'il a. **_Termina la Doyenne en leur tendant un exemplaire chacun.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard de House et repartit à ses occupations habituelles.

_**C'est peut-être infectieux. **_Fit Cameron afin de faire réagir son patron qui semblait être ailleurs.

_**Lancez une batterie de tests, je veux toute la panoplie. Et questionnez les parents, les choses habituelles quoi.**_

Les trois médecins sortirent à leur tour et laissèrent leur supérieur seul un moment. Ce dernier se fit un café et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il n'était pas spécialement concentré sur son nouveau cas qui, d'ordinaire, l'aurait intéressé. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées et dès lors il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Un bon quart d'heure passa avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter son bureau.

Il la regarda pianoter sur son ordinateur. Elle paraissait si détendue, tout semblait être tellement normal. Des illusions, des foutaises. Il poussa la porte et elle releva la tête vers lui, bizarrement soulagée et anxieuse de le voir là. Remplissant des attestations de sortie, elle fit une pause et son regard resta ancré à lui, assis sur le canapé, ne daignant parler.

_**Vous voulez quoi ?**_

_**Rien. **_Répondit-il en tapotant sa canne sur le sol avec un regard plongé dans le vide.

_**Vous préférez passer votre temps à ne rien faire en restant ici ?**_

_**Vous préférez vous isoler dans votre travail et rester seule ?**_

_**C'est ce pour quoi je suis payée et je n'ai besoin de personne pour le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que je ne sois pas seule ? C'est une sorte de… thérapie ?**_

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de multiplier les rebonds de sa canne sur la moquette et de garder son regard fixé nulle part. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire tout en appréciant secrètement plus ou moins son attitude. Quinze minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se lève et s'approche de son bureau. Elle le jaugea et elle put lire dans ses yeux une infime part d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Se sentant certainement mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux et finit par tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

La journée se termina sans encombres particuliers. Le patient de House était désormais pris de frissons et de fièvre, ce qui ne les aida pas beaucoup plus. Cuddy avait demandé à House d'être seule, ce qu'il respecta non sans arrières pensées. Dans un sens, il était un peu comme soulagé qu'elle ne sollicite pas sa présence mais d'un autre côté cette idée ne lui plaisait pas grandement. Les ténèbres se heurtaient de plus en plus à la lumière…

Une soirée banale sans vraiment l'être. Que l'on soit d'un côté de la ville où d'un autre, ce qui en résultait ne fluctuait pas beaucoup.

D'un côté, une maison dans laquelle résidait une femme approchant sensiblement de la quarantaine qui était seule comme un naufragé échoué sur une île déserte. Autour d'elle, des papiers professionnels avec pour compagnie un ordinateur portable de chez Apple et une tasse de thé. Une couleur vive et rougeoyante dansait dans un coin du salon en provocant de doux crépitements caractéristiques. Puis, un peu plus tard, le son d'une télé se fit entendre à son tour comme pour jouer une symphonie avec les flammes qui consumaient peu à peu le bois terni en devenant braises. C'était un match de tennis, un sport qu'elle trouvait être bon pour la santé morale et dont il avait paraît-il des vertus d'anti-stress. Elle ne l'avait pratiqué depuis un moment déjà et se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait remettre ça.

De l'autre, un appartement renfermant un homme avoisinant presque la cinquantaine qui n'était pas plus entouré. Assis dans son canapé, il avait pour compagnies éphémères le championnat de catch qu'il ne regardait plus depuis deux bonnes minutes et une bouteille de vieux whisky irlandais sur la table. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire tournoyer le tube de comprimés entre ses doigts, comme si le « shlic-shlac » qui s'en dégageait lui soufflait les réponses d'un problème épineux. Le cylindre orange se mit ensuite en pause et l'homme qui le tenait se figea. La guitare vint prendre le relais dans ses mains et il fit échapper d'elle un chant empli d'affliction aussi obscure qu'effrayante. C'était l'électrique. Elle faisait mieux ressortir cette émotion en lui. Elle avait plus de hargne que la classique et était plus tumultueuse que le piano. C'était exactement son état d'esprit à ce moment-là.

La jeune femme finit par aller se coucher quand l'horloge affichait près de vingt trois heures. Elle s'allongea dans son lit mais ne put fermer le yeux. Les démons d'un passé proche semblaient hanter cette demeure. Son cerveau était tourmenté et ses pensées diffuses. Les heures passaient et elle était immobile, comme tétanisée pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à identifier.

_« Vous voulez parler un peu ? »_

Sa main resta fermement agrippée après son téléphone portable, ses yeux grands ouverts sur l'écran. Cet homme devait être devin. Elle était là à se tourmenter et lui il amorça une approche avec un sms qui la fit sourire sans savoir pourquoi. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Il n'avait rien d'un devin, juste de quelqu'un qui cherchait à être présent pour elle.

_« Vous ne dormez pas à cette heure-ci ? »_

C'était House tout de même. Bien que cette approche ne lui déplaise pas, Cuddy se méfiait et là au moins elle savait pour quelle raison.

_« Le cerveau d'un génie n'a pas ce privilège. »_

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle préférait de loin discuter de vive voix avec les gens plutôt que de leur envoyer des mots par le biais d'un moyen technologique. Néanmoins ses doigts ne s'octroyèrent aucun répit et continuèrent de plus belle.

_« Réfléchissez donc à ce que pourrait bien avoir votre patient. »_

La nuit était à son comble, la lune haute et parfaitement ronde dans un ciel sans étoiles. Lugubre était bien l'adjectif qu'il fallait employer. Son réveil ne tarderait pas à afficher une heure et elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna. Respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions cardiaques, elle s'empara de son cellulaire d'une main un peu tremblante et se redressa dans le lit.

_**House…**_

_**J'aurais presque cru que vous n'alliez pas répondre. **_Confessa-t-il avec franchise.

_**Mes parents m'ont appris à être polie.**_

Elle l'entendit étouffer un rire railleur. Elle n'en fut pas vexée, pas cette fois.

_**Cela me surprends que vous appeliez. **_Se fit entendre un laps de temps après.

_**Moi aussi.**_

_**Pourtant, nous sommes censés contrôler nos actes.**_

_**Oui, mais peut-être qu'on ne les contrôle pas toujours de manière rationnelle. **_

Il sentit son sourire à l'autre bout du fil et cela lui en décrocha un à son tour.

_**House ?**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Essayez de dormir.**_

_**Bonne nuit, House.**_

_**Bonne nuit, Cuddy.**_

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table de nuit puis se recoucha sur le dos, les mains sur son ventre. Elle avait compris que son appel avait été émotionnel et qu'il cachait des sentiments. Elle soupira d'apaisement et referma les yeux. Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir un peu près une demie heure plus tard.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_Peep-bo everyone ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué (Eh, ne me dites pas le contraire parce que je risquerais bien d'être vexée ! :p ) Vendredi… Ah, vous devez l'aimer ce jour. Et 1__e__ jour du mois qui plus est ! (oui bon ça on s'en fou) Bref, la suite est enfin arrivée pour vous éviter de mourir dans une attente trop prononcée. Quoique cela pourrait bien finir par arriver si jamais je me retrouve bloquée dans le HJ de la psychiatrie x) LOL_

_Je vous avez parlé lors de la publication de cette fic que j'y avais inclus 2 personnages sortant tout droit de mon imagination [pas la peine de vous demander pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce fameux Benoît et du personnage que vous allez découvrir maintenant, ils n'existent nulle part ailleurs que dans ma tête (et dans cette histoire aussi, c'est logique) ] Bref, vous allez donc faire connaissance avec le 2__e__. Mais qui cela peut-il être ? Quel va être son rôle ? Hum, eh bien en fait je ne répondrais à ce genre de question que dans l'histoire :p En contrepartie, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce personnage, comment vous le voyez maintenant et pour les choses à venir… Ce genre de truc quoi :)_

_Comme toujours, je formule mes remerciements les plus sincères à celles qui me suivent de puis le début et qui visiblement ne se lassent pas de me lire. J'espère aussi que tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et continuent de le faire ne sont pas déçus de cette histoire._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 8**_

Il était dix heures dix et le diagnosticien entama sa journée en ayant une connaissance parfaite de son cas à traiter. Entrant dans la salle de réflexion, il ne fit pas attention à la remarque de la jeune femme.

_**Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi on dirait.**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui peut causer les symptômes du gosse ? Et Chase, ne me dites pas encore que c'est une embolie pulmonaire !**_

_**On sait qu'il est allé faire du camping avec sa classe. C'est peut-être dû à l'environnement. **_Proposa le neurologue.

_**Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est rentré chez lui. Les symptômes auraient dus… **_Tenta de répliquer son jeune collègue australien.

_**Je veux juste dire qu'il l'a sûrement attrapé là-bas. **_

_**Il a 41 de température, c'est donc immunologique. **_Comprit Cameron.

_**Pas forcément, ça peut très bien être… **_Commença Foreman.

_**Non, **_Le coupa-t-il calmement, _**miss ingénue a raison. Faites une ponction lombaire et une prise de sang. **_

Les trois subordonnés sortirent sans un mot de plus, laissant leur patron siroter son premier café du matin. Il boucla ensuite ses dossiers, laissant le soin à la seule femme de son équipe de s'en occuper. Il n'aimait pas remplir la paperasse. C'était un boulot de femme. C'est ce qu'on en disait du moins. Eh bien voilà, le problème des actions en justice, des commentaires un peu frivoles et autres était maintenant réglé !

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, croisant Brenda qui le regarda avec ce mépris qu'elle ne chercha pas même à dissimuler. Il lui sourit pour seule réponse, un de ces sourires ignoblement dédaigneux qu'il aimait parfois faire à ces gens un peu fades pour qui il ne montrait pas une once d'humanité. Il entra dans le bureau directorial comme à son habitude, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, et attendit qu'elle s'explique.

_**Vous vouliez me voir ?**_

La Doyenne déglutit en le regardant, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

_**Eh bien, je… **_Commença-t-elle, incertaine. _**Vous savez, vous m'aviez dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle… **_Elle s'arrêta, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. _**Je vais aller porter plainte et je… Enfin j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez.**_

Sa respiration se coupa, laissant cette sorte de sifflement sourd vriller ses oreilles. Elle avait craché le morceau, n'espérant plus qu'il accepte. Toute la nuit elle avait retourné la question dans tous les sens, pesant le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Ce n'était pas pour l'impliquer davantage qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, mais parce qu'elle avait grandement besoin de son soutien. Et puis quoi qu'il en soit il l'était déjà, impliqué. Involontairement, mais il l'était. Sous sa requête, il garda son regard planté dans le sien, ce qui dû la déstabiliser quelque peu à un moment.

_**J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je… Écoutez, je comprendrais si vous…**_

_**Je viendrais avec vous. **_Déclara-t-il, sûr de lui. _**D'ailleurs, on va y aller tout de suite.**_

Surprise par cet élan, elle recula la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son étonnement était tel qu'elle resta figée quelques instants. Il allait l'accompagner et en plus de ça il allait lui permettre de se délivrer un peu psychologiquement plus vite que prévu. À vrai dire elle ne pensait pas réellement aller au poste de police dans l'immédiat, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort de vouloir le faire tout de suite. Plus vite ça sera fait et plus vite elle se sentirait mieux. Il fallait qu'elle passe par-là. Elle n'admettait pas les injustices et l'agression dont elle a été victime ne peut que justifier ses intentions.

Il se leva et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même. La jeune femme récupéra son sac et son manteau avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie principale après avoir donné quelques indications à l'infirmière en chef, tandis que le diagnosticien prit l'ascenseur afin de se faire discret. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes après dans le parking souterrain et ils montèrent tous deux dans la Lexus de la Doyenne. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat se passa sans le moindre mot, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées et ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Il se contentait de l'observer du coin de l'œil, discrètement. Les mains fermement accrochées au volant, elle était stressée, ça se sentait sans problème. Les yeux rivés droit sur la route devant elle, il pouvait remarquer que sa mâchoire était elle aussi crispée, durcie par l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour arriver à destination. Elle se gara sur le parking et ils firent enfin face à ce bâtiment d'un gris tout sauf accueillant. Il poussa la grande porte et elle eut des frissons dans le dos quand elle rentra à l'intérieur.

_**Ne vous en faites pas, je suis avec vous. **_La rassura-t-il en posant maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bureau d'accueil et elle formula sa demande, après quoi l'hôtesse leur indiqua de s'installer dans la salle d'attente prévue à cet effet. Elle s'assit et dès lors elle croisa les jambes, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans un tel endroit. En même temps qui se sent à l'aise dans un commissariat de police ! Elle tortillait nerveusement ses doigts, ça non plus ça ne lui échappa pas. Peut-être cinq minutes plus tard, un homme brun de taille très modeste vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit dans son bureau. La pièce en question était placée un peu en retrait, habillée d'une peinture bleue pâle et présentant une fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait relevé ce détail, sans doute se sentait-elle trop oppressée.

_**Lieutenant Brazzi, **_Se présenta-t-il en leur intimant de s'asseoir, _**que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?**_

La jeune femme s'exécuta, suivie de près par le néphrologue qui se mit à sa droite. Elle resta silencieuse, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Son collègue la vit se concentrer sur sa respiration, inspirant profondément avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix.

_**Je veux porter plainte pour agression. **_Déclara-t-elle calmement.

L'homme de loi inspecta le visage de la jolie brune, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un indice, d'une preuve pouvant confirmer ses pensées. Il se massa le maxillaire gauche et sortit un tas de feuilles de son tiroir supérieur droit.

_**Racontez-moi les faits.**_

Cuddy se figea, sa respiration se bloqua. Il est évident que le Lieutenant voulait en apprendre davantage sur cette agression. Le moment, le contexte, le lieu… Tout devait lui être rapporté pour qu'il puisse apporter une aide adaptée si besoin. Et à voir l'expression et autres signes que le visage de la jeune femme lui transmettait, il savait qu'il y aurait bel et bien une aide mise en place par la suite.

Elle s'était rétractée sur elle-même, ses mains formant une prise crispée sur le sac à main posé sur ses genoux. House posa doucement une main sur la sienne, la détendant un peu dans l'immédiat. Brazzi porta son ténébreux regard sur le médecin. Il comprit instantanément que ce dernier était le pilier majeur de son état psychologique. Il comprit aussi, de manière un peu plus vaseuse, que leur relation était certainement des plus étroites…

_**Ça s'est passé il y a trois jours… **_Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux crispations.

La suite de son récit, elle mit du temps à le formuler. House ne lâchait pas sa main, prodiguant sur celle-ci de petits effleurages de temps à autre avec le pouce. Elle détailla les faits sans trop donner de détails non plus. Elle ne raconta que ce qu'elle jugea utile de préciser pour engager des poursuites. Ce type n'était pas psy. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir si oui ou non elle avait envie de le tuer après ça, bien que si elle venait à commettre un tel acte il s'y intéresserait davantage.

Durant la narration parfois chevrotante de Cuddy, House n'intervint pas, se contentant de lui prouver à sa manière qu'elle n'affronterait pas ce moment difficile seule. L'homme en face d'eux ne fit aucune interruption, prenant note de ses dires en hochant très légèrement la tête quelquefois comme pour considérer la véracité de ses propos.

_**L'individu a-t-il était jusqu'au bout de son acte ? **_Questionna Brazzi, la voix s'étant quelque peu éclaircie auparavant.

Sans surprise, elle se figea, ne pouvant trouver mot à dire. L'homme le vit et ne pouvait que comprendre son mal aise. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois qu'il traitait ce genre d'affaires. Affilié à la brigade des _Violences Intra Familiales_* et s'intéressant principalement aux violences faites aux femmes, le Lieutenant avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de côtoyer des femmes dans des situations inquiétantes, préoccupantes, et il savait que ce cas-là ne serait qu'un de plus dans sa carrière. Il observa la jeune femme, puis referma son calepin un instant et posa son stylo, parallèlement à la plaque qui indiquait son nom et sa fonction.

_**Monsieur, votre femme a-t-elle…**_

_**Ce n'est pas ma femme, nous… Nous sommes juste amis. **_Rectifia le diagnosticien.

Ce dernier se sentit tout d'un coup gêné. Sa main toujours sur celle de Cuddy, il n'eut pas même le réflexe de la retirer comme il s'était attendu à le faire. La situation, ce n'était qu'à cause de la situation… Seul le rictus de Brazzi lui permit de savoir qu'il était désolé de ce malentendu mais celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'épancher en excuses.

_**Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser.**_

Cela semblait n'avoir fait réagir que le chef de service. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle était ailleurs et ne faisait pas attention aux deux hommes qui désormais la regarder en attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part. Celle-ci se manifesta lorsque le policier reprit la parole.

_**Madame, tout va bien ?**_

_**Oui, ça va… Il… n'y a rien eu de plus… **_Précisa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Brazzi rouvrit son carnet, notant quelques mots avant de reprendre.

_**Êtes-vous intervenu, Monsieur ?**_

_**Je suis entré quand j'ai entendu des cris. **_Déclara-t-il assez rapidement.

L'homme à la cravate se saisit d'un document ne comportant qu'une seule page et le tendit au médecin qui, lui jetant un regard surpris, le prit en le parcourant d'emblée des yeux.

_**Il faut que vous remplissiez ce document attestant de votre présence sur les lieux au moment des faits. **_Lui expliqua-t-il tout en lui donnant de quoi écrire. _**Je vous propose de bien vouloir me suivre, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec Madame.**_

Interloqué, House fronça les sourcils et lança un regard incertain à Cuddy.

_**Ça va aller, **_Le rassura-t-elle, _**on se retrouve tout à l'heure.**_

Sans plus de mot, il se leva et suivit le Lieutenant dans une salle non loin de son bureau. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, si ce n'est les recommandations de Brazzi qui lui indiqua qu'il devait prendre son temps et ne négliger aucun détail. Il revint ensuite auprès de la jeune femme, visiblement plus anxieuse qu'auparavant.

_**Désolé pour cette situation, il faut que l'on discute en privé de ce qui vous est arrivé.**_

De nouveau assis derrière le meuble de bois, il desserra quelque peu le nœud de sa cravate alors qu'elle déglutissait lentement.

_**Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas tout dit ?**_

_**Je pense que vous omettez de me donner certaines informations, en effet.**_

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Rien du tout. Rien ne parvenait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, pas même un souffle. Il plongea son regard andalou dans ses yeux plus gris que d'ordinaire et lança la conversation, voulant expressément démêler toute cette affaire.

_**Tout d'abord je pense que vous êtes très proche avec Monsieur et que c'est pour cette raison que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.**_

La Doyenne écarquilla les yeux, très étonnée de sa conduite.

_**Nous sommes amis, il vous l'a dit. **_Rétorqua-t-elle instantanément.

_**Et il a menti. Mais passons, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. **_Conclut-il en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. _**Je veux que vous m'expliquiez exactement ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, dans votre intérêt.**_

Sous son acharnement qu'elle savait pourtant être bon pour elle, Cuddy soupira de lassitude et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient une fois de plus et elle respira profondément, encore. Elle joua carte sur table cette fois-ci, ne lui dissimulant plus aucune donnée pouvant lui permettre de constituer convenablement le dossier de plainte.

Elle lui raconta le début de soirée, comment les choses avaient commencé. Elle le renseigna sur le fait que Benoît était un ami, mais bien évidemment cela était désormais entièrement révolu. Elle lui parla de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à ce dîner, ce sur quoi la situation avait dégénéré. Puis vint le moment où elle lui compta en détail le déroulement de l'agression, repassant à contrecoeur la scène dans sa tête. Brazzi nota pas mal de chose dans son calepin, contraint de changer plusieurs fois de page tant la présente était rapidement parsemée de mots, d'annotations. Elle fit une pause entre temps, ne pouvant retenir une larme de glisser le long de sa joue. L'homme lui tendit alors une boite de mouchoirs qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, peu fière d'elle. Quelques minutes passèrent, peut-être deux ou trois puis elle reprit, lui parlant alors de la continuité des choses. Cette ordure l'avait agressé, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Viol, il y avait bien eu. C'est alors qu'elle amena le néphrologue dans son récit, expliquant au petit italien son intervention. Elle ne put décrire cela avec exactitude, trop troublée par le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir à ce moment-là.

S'en suivit ensuite le remplissage de deux documents plutôt conséquents. Il la laissa seule un moment, jugeant préférable de lui laisser une certaine intimité pour qu'elle se remette un peu de tout ça de la manière qui lui convenait. Il rejoignit House dans la petite pièce un peu plus loin, ne disant pas un mot au début. Le médecin posa son stylo au bout d'une poignée de minutes et observa l'autre homme, soucieux.

_**Vous avez appris autre chose ?**_

_**Certainement. En revanche ce n'est pas à moi de vous en faire part.**_

Les mains croisées dans le dos, Brazzi regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, impassible. House se massa la cuisse, insistant avec sa paume avant de se lever et de donner lui aussi un coup d'œil dehors.

_**Vous allez coincer ce salopard ?**_

_**C'est mon travail. **_Lui répondit-il avec un automatisme déconcertant. _**Elle remplit les documents administratifs, c'est la procédure. Ensuite vous pourrez partir.**_

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux hommes, un silence pesant que House n'aima pas du tout. Le Lieutenant ne daignait dire un mot, pour le moment. Il se contenta de continuer à regarder les feuilles des arbres bouger due à cette légère brise de Juillet. Il semblait pensif, réfléchissant à tout ça comme s'il s'agissait de sa première affaire dans le milieu. Ou bien cela occultait-il autre chose, ce qui était plus vraisemblable quant au parcours professionnel de cet homme. Soudainement, Brazzi sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa, faisant face au diagnosticien qui manqua s'étouffer en entendant ses mots.

_**Votre compagne n'a pas…**_

_**Ce n'est pas ma compagne ! C'est simplement…**_

_**Peu importe comment vous la considérez. **_Le coupa-t-il, le regard presque dur, froid. _**Prenez soin d'elle.**_

Sans plus de mots, il récupéra le document rempli par le médecin et se dirigea vers la sortie. House resta interdit, comme figé devant ce ballet éthéré de feuilles verdoyantes. Il secoua la tête, rejoignant la salle un peu plus loin dans le couloir et y retrouva la jeune femme. Celle-ci apposa sa signature sur deux exemplaires, certifiant ainsi de l'exactitude de ses déclarations. Elle donna ensuite l'ensemble des documents remplis au Lieutenant qui les examina tout en frottant sa fine moustache brune.

_**Cela m'a l'air complet. **_Déclara-t-il en classant les papiers dans le tout récent dossier. _**Il se pourrait que nous soyons amené à nous revoir. En attendant, vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous. Si pour quelques raisons que ce soit vous avez besoin, n'hésitez surtout pas.**_

Cuddy acquiesça et, après avoir échangé chacun leur tour une poignée de main avec Brazzi, ils quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent le parking extérieur. Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac et s'apprêta à monter côté conducteur mais il l'en dissuada. Sans rechigner, elle lui laissa le volant et prit la place passager.

TBC…

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaw, désolé pour cette coupure qui se trouve au beau milieu de nulle part ! Pour tout vous dire, je comptais couper plus loin mais j'ai décidé de changer les choses. OUPS ! … WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! XD_

_* __VIF__ en France. Je ne connais pas le terme aux États-Unis, mais l'idée reste la même. _

_Impressions ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi ! Et oui, me revoilà ! Oh, ne vous plaignez pas, avouez que vous aimez me retrouver chaque Vendredi (enfin façon de parler :p ) Et si toutefois ce n'est pas le cas, bah… tant pis ! Bref, je vais maintenant me taire parce qu'en fait là je parle pour ne rien dire…_

… … …

_Oh ! Pardon, je ne savais pas que vous attendiez la p'tite info du chapitre x) *sifflote* Puisque vous insistez, je vous livre un élément. Mais comme je suis sadique et que vous le savez très bien, je ne vous dirais qu'une seule chose. Alors voilà : il y a dans ce chapitre un certain rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes._

… _Quoi, encore ? Ah mais non, j'ai dit que je ne vous dirais qu'une seule chose alors ça sera une seule et puis c'est tout ! Ah oui et ne faites pas attention au fait que j'ai écrit au conditionnel [oui bah maintenant vous vérifiez alors que je suis sûre que si je n'avais rien dit vous ne vous en seriez même pas aperçu. Quelle belle nouille je fais ! (oui oui, moquez-vous :p ) ]_

_À __**djnoe **__: merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Quant au moment où Cuddy va oser se confier à House… eh bien ce moment-là est un peu spécial, si je puis dire._

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir, merci encore à vous *_*_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 9**_

Il mit sa ceinture et tourna la tête vers elle. Son teint était un peu moins blafard qu'à leur arrivée ici, cela dit on voyait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

_**Il est midi tout juste passé. Ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque chose ? **_Proposa-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne refuse pas son offre.

_**Je n'ai pas très faim… Mais ça sera toujours mieux que de ne rien avoir dans l'estomac.**_

Elle boucla à son tour sa ceinture et il démarra la Lexus. En chemin, il lui avait parlé d'un petit restaurant où il aimait bien aller de temps en temps. Ça ne lui parut pas être si mal que ça alors elle accepta. Dix petites minutes passèrent et le néphrologue gara la voiture de la patronne. Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci était agréablement décoré d'un style moderne. Une délicieuse odeur s'infiltra dans leurs narines et dès lors son estomac se mit à grogner.

_**Vous avez si faim que ça ? **_S'étonna la jeune femme en percevant très nettement les gargouillis.

_**Je meurs de faim !**_

Il s'engagea en premier et l'attira vers une table dans le fond pour être plus tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent et s'emparèrent presque d'emblée de la carte des menus mise à disposition. La baie vitrée leur offrait la splendide lumière de ce bel été et - outre le fait qu'il ait choisi cette table pour plus d'intimité - elle apprécia cet emplacement pour son côté revigorant. Elle avait furtivement vu son reflet dans le rétroviseur et ce qu'elle y avait vu ne lui avait guère plu. Au fond d'elle, la Doyenne se disait qu'un peu de cette éclatante lumière allait lui redonner des couleurs. Elle apprécia également qu'il lui ait proposé d'aller déjeuner en sa compagnie.

Leur commande se fit rapidement, restant dans les habitudes de chacun. Sa portion de frites diminua bien vite alors que l'assiette de sa collègue d'en face décrut doucement. Après une bouchée de viande rouge, il décida de prendre la parole, un peu maladroitement sans doute.

_**Alors, vous avez dit quoi au flic ?**_

Elle leva le regard sur lui, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle lui avait révélé des choses dont il n'était pas au courant, c'était inévitable. Elle eut l'impression un peu soudaine qu'elle n'arriverait décidément jamais à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui provoqua quasiment la migraine. Sa main attrapa le verre à pied et le guida jusqu'à sa bouche, où elle avala une gorgée d'eau.

_**La vérité. **_Dit-elle simplement, évitant son regard.

L'homme la regarda, ne s'éloignant jamais de ses micro expressions. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se trahit elle-même.

_**Une vérité que j'ignore, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Pourquoi vous faites ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? **_Le questionna-t-elle abruptement.

Il regarda autour d'eux l'espace d'un instant, comme si les rôles venaient de s'inverser sans qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il trouvait étrange le fait qu'elle raconte tout à un parfait inconnu alors que c'était lui qui avait été aux premières loges. C'était lui qui l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé. C'était lui qui lui avait offert le réconfort dont il avait su faire preuve. C'était lui qui avait été témoin de tout ça, du moins en partie… C'était bizarre, suspect même. Lui qui n'aimait pas les grandes confessions, il se sentait un peu comme rabroué par la jeune femme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui confier toute l'histoire. Jaloux envers ce flic aimable et consciencieux ? Tout est relatif.

House ne dit rien après ça, se contentant de la laisser terminer son repas et d'en faire de même. Il paya l'addition un peu plus tard et ils regagnèrent le Princeton Plainsboro dans une atmosphère au silence pesant.

Il passa les deux prochaines heures en consultations alors que son équipe était au labo en train de faire des tests qui se révélèrent tous non concluants. Il remonta ensuite dans son bureau et, balle dans les mains, se mit à réfléchir avec insistance sur son cas. Plusieurs maladies lui venaient en tête mais il les écartait toutes car elles finissaient par avoir quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec les symptômes ou bien avec la chronologie de ceux-ci. Il lui en restait finalement deux. Il bipa son équipe, arrêtant celle-ci en plein milieu des tests.

_**Le gamin, est-ce qu'il se plaint de douleurs thoracique et abdominale ? **_Demanda-t-il quand ses employés franchirent la porte.

_**Oui et il a depuis peu des nausées et une désorientation mais… **_

_**Arrêtez les frais, **_Coupa-t-il Chase, _**c'est une légionellose.**_

_**Vous êtes sûr ? **_Demanda Foreman, interloqué.

_**Il a passé une semaine dans un camping, il a dû attraper ça dans les douches. Et vu qu'il est immunodéprimé, Chase lui a tout de suite attribué l'embolie pulmonaire, ce qui n'était pas complètement idiot vu que cette maladie nous fait d'abord penser à ça. Mettez-le sous rifampicine et lévofloxacine. Si j'ai raison, il ira beaucoup mieux et pourra sortir d'ici une semaine environ.**_

_**Je le mets sous traitement. **_Répondit la jeune médecin.

Elle sortit, laissant ses collègues en compagnie de leur patron. Ce dernier alla s'installer devant sa série préférée pendant que les deux médecins s'assirent dans la salle d'à côté afin de papoter autour d'un café.

Sur le coup des dix-sept heures, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à réunir ses affaires, la Doyenne pénétra dans le bureau de son diagnosticien et vint s'asseoir sans un mot en face de lui. Elle tortilla un instant une de ses boucles entre ses doigts avant de se confondre en excuses.

_**Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Je suis désolée, j'ai réagi trop vivement.**_

Il frotta sa barbe drue, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

_**Excuses acceptées ! En fait, j'ai cru que jamais vous ne m'en présenteriez ! **_L'embêta-t-il l'air taquin.

Sa plaisanterie ne la fit pas sourire, si toutefois c'était à cela qu'il s'était attendu. La tête légèrement baissée, elle malmena ses muqueuses buccales de ses dents tandis que ses doigts s'entrecroisaient sans cesse.

_**Est-ce que… vous voulez que je passe ce soir ? **_Demanda-t-il, gêné devant la femme pour laquelle il ressentait diverses choses.

_**Euh… Eh bien, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Je ne me sens obligé de rien. N'allez pas croire que je vous prends en pitié, je sais que vous avez horreur de ça tout autant que moi. Non, si je le fais c'est parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. **_Lui expliqua-t-il doucement et de manière maladroite.

Tout en se levant, elle lui sourit, un sourire franc. Elle quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter et qu'il irait la rejoindre plus tard. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Cette lueur, cette étincelle si rare, tellement vraie qu'elle ne pouvait mentir. Oui, ce soir il passerait chez elle tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait bien trop impliqué dans sa vie, malgré lui. Seulement, il ne soupçonné pas l'étendue de cette implication. Pas encore.

D'ordinaire, le simple fait de se sentir vraiment proche de quelqu'un le mettait dans une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, le poussant à repousser cette personne, à la faire souffrir parce qu'il ne savait pas réagir autrement qu'en se comportant comme le plus grand des salopards. Jamais il n'avait dérogé à cette 'règle', sauf cette fois. Vis-à-vis de cette femme, vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait récemment vécu… Il n'arrivait même pas à se persuader qu'il se sentait mal dans cette relation qu'il entretenait désormais avec elle. Y avait-il eu besoin d'une telle agression pour ça ? C'était stupide. Au fond il avait entière connaissance des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, sans jamais pouvoir les exprimer ni même les admettre. Dorénavant, il sentait qu'il était dans la phase 'admission', qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face parce qu'il avait découvert - il y a bien longtemps mine de rien - que cela n'avait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Il pensait pouvoir se protéger. Il pensait pouvoir protéger les personnes proches de lui. En fait, ça détruisait lentement la relation qu'il avait avec ces personnes-là. C'est ce qu'il avait retenu, à ses dépens. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à avouer certaines choses et donc encore moins à les assumer, mais il avait tout de même fait un pas en avant et pour lui c'était énorme.

Sa montre indiquait vingt heures cinquante-deux lorsqu'il gara sa Honda Repsol le long du trottoir. Canne en main et casque au bras, il avança jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa contre le bois de la porte qui ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur une femme secrètement soulagée de le voir. Elle le salua en lui adressant un petit sourire puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'était retournée en sa direction depuis un petit moment maintenant, pourtant elle ne parlait pas. Les yeux inexorablement plongés dans les siens, il crut ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard tant il lisait dans celui-ci cette tristesse qu'il connaissait dorénavant très bien. Ils étaient et restaient tous les deux immobiles, à croire que l'espace ne leur permettait plus de faire le moindre mouvement. Trois minutes, peut-être cinq ou plus. C'était leur impression en tout cas. Et puis, Cuddy fit un pas vers lui, et un deuxième. Jamais elle ne croyait s'être noyée de la sorte dans le bleu de ses yeux. Un bleu profond et électrique à la fois. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée happer par ce regard au moins une fois, mais là l'impression fut toute nouvelle.

Il ne bougea pas, ne cherchant pas même à reculer. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle l'enlaça, se blottissant contre son torse. Quelque peu surpris par cet entrain, il laissa tomber son casque de moto sur le fauteuil juste à côté de lui et répondit à son besoin de réconfort. Ses bras se refermèrent dans son dos et il en profita pour humer la délicate odeur de vanille qui se dégageait de sa chevelure ébène. Ses pensées tournaient à plein régime dans sa tête mais elle les interrompit d'un coup.

_**J'ai besoin de toi…**_

Étonné du tutoiement, il la décala un peu de lui et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Hormis cette incompréhension, elle ne détecta chez lui aucune réticence. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se saisir de ses lèvres…

TBC

* * *

_Wiiiiiiiiiiii, aimez-moi ! *se tord de rire*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut vous tous ! Vendredi : jour des bénédictions. Ou des lamentations ! Les deux marchent en fait, je crois. Bref, qu'importe parce que comme chaque jour-ci de la semaine je vous donne la possibilité de rassasier cette curiosité morbide que vous possédez tous au fond de vous (ne faites pas attention à ce que je dis, certaines choses n'ont pas le moindre sens et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir éviter de me demander pourquoi :p LOL )_

_Voici donc ce qui suit le baiser que Cuddy a osé donner à House. Désolé pour la coupure que vous avez précédemment vécue. Je sais que c'est pas mal frustrant pour vous et que vous me haïssez tous pour ça mais c'était d'une importance capitale. Ma défense est-elle convenable ? Si ce n'est pas le cas (oui parce qu'avec vous j'émets la possibilité que ça ne soit pas le cas), eh bien je vous dis ''Vous n'avez qu'à faire avec !''. _

_Pour répondre à vos questions qui, j'avoue, se sont présentées à cause de moi parce que j'ai coupé le précédent chapitre plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu à la base (tout ça parce que ça aurait fait un chapitre trop long), voilà le chapitre 'réponses à la demande' comme je me suis plu à l'appeler. Oui parce que voyez-vous ce chapitre va vous faciliter les choses dans le sens où vous allez avoir la réponses aux questions que vous allez vous poser (du moins si vous parvenez à vous poser ces questions) Reconnaissez tout de même que je ne suis pas si vache que ça ! [Bref, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je me dis que ça c'est peine perdue… Non, je n'ai pas confiance ! XD ]_

_À __**djnoe**__ : Oui, tu as bien fait de te dépêcher parce que me voilà ! (Encore, je sais et alors ! ^^ ) Et oui, en effet j'étais OBLIGÉE de couper le chapitre à ce niveau x)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos impressions sont intéressantes et vos compliments me font grand plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise *_*_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 10**_

Il se demanda bêtement un instant ce qui lui arrivait. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les siennes, les caressant à peine de peur de se faire rejeter. Contrairement à ce qu'une partie d'elle avait pu croire, cela n'arriva pas. Dans le but de la rassurer mais également parce qu'il en avait envie malgré tout, le néphrologue répondit à son baiser, allant jusqu'à la laisser prendre les commandes. C'était un peu étrange, il en avait conscience mais quelque chose au fond de lui démontrait que ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Cela dit tout est relatif car tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Elle ne rendit pas leur échange plus ardent qu'elle ne le fit s'accélérer. Pas de passion, pas de fougue, pas d'impulsivité. Juste une démonstration de sentiments qui restaient muets depuis pas mal de temps. Ça restait simple, tendre. L'endocrinologue finit tout de même par se détacher de lui, le regard luisant d'une accablante envie de le voir rester près d'elle.

_**Reste avec moi. **_Prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il connaissait cette intonation… Pour quelqu'un d'autre ça serait passé comme une lettre à la poste, rien n'y aurait été relevé. Mais pas pour lui. C'était une supplique, mais cela occultait autre chose qu'une simple requête ordinaire. Pourtant, il savait déjà que la réponse qu'il lui fournirait ne serait pas négative. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se laissa porter par son instinct qui semblait décider pour lui au détriment de sa raison. Il se saisit d'une de ses mains et l'enlaça, tandis que de l'autre il lui releva le menton afin de capter son attention.

_**Je ne m'en irais pas. **_Lui assura l'homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard, presque incrédule, ne se détacha pas de son visage. Il semblait sincère, tellement certain de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'elle s'autorisa à le croire. Ils unirent une fois de plus leurs lèvres, différemment. Cette fois elle ne se contenta pas de cette tendresse symbolique, elle voulait autre chose et il le comprit bien vite. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur lui et qu'elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il haussa un sourcil puis stoppa son geste.

_**Ne fais pas ça… **_Murmura-t-il doucement comme pour ne pas l'apeurer.

_**S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi.**_

_**Pas de cette façon.**_

Elle le regarda, les yeux emplis de douleur. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Physiquement. Psychiquement. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête et il pouvait l'y aider. Elle se sépara de lui assez soudainement et il fut interloqué par son geste.

_**Tu ne comprends pas… **_Souffla-t-elle, excédée.

Elle avait tort, il comprenait parfaitement bien. Trop bien même. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Elle avait été violé par un homme en qui elle avait eu confiance, la privant ainsi de tout contrôle tel qu'il soit. Elle voulait reprendre possession de ce contrôle pour se sentir libre, pour être débarrassée de ces chaînes qui l'avaient entravé. Pour ça, elle avait besoin qu'il cède à cette pression qu'elle savait tenace chez lui. Elle voulait trouver sa délivrance et c'est tout naturellement dans ses bras qu'elle le pourrait. Sa confiance en les hommes n'en était pas pour autant ébranlée. Elle se surprit même à l'admettre. Au moment où elle se sentit plus ou moins abandonnée par le seul en qui elle croyait réellement, celui-ci fit un geste envers elle, inopinément.

_**Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**_

Son regard croisa un instant le sien, puis il fit quelques pas et s'éloigna en direction des toilettes. La Doyenne se mordit l'intérieur de la joue gauche, se maudissant tout en ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle manière elle devait se comporter à présent. Elle ferma sa porte à double tour et alla éteindre la cuisine avant de rejoindre sa chambre, nouvellement désignée comme telle. Elle rejoignit la salle de bain contiguë où elle se changea pour enfiler un short avec un simple débardeur, et retira son léger maquillage avant de brosser ses cheveux. Elle tira les couvertures et se faufila en dessous de celles-ci, après quoi elle resta figée en regardant en l'air. Lorsque le diagnosticien entra dans la pièce, il la découvrit fixant inlassablement le plafond de ses grands yeux. Elle réfléchissait, ça ne faisait aucun doute et le simple fait d'en prendre conscience le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas, restant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte à l'observer dans une profonde réflexion intérieure. La Doyenne tourna la tête vers lui, sentant son regard posé sur elle. D'un automatisme déconcertant, House s'avança et retira ses chaussures, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés. Couché sur le dos et les mains croisées sur son torse, il voulait qu'elle réponde à ce qui l'avait miné toute la journée.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?**_

Ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il lui pose ce genre de question, l'intéressée ferma un instant les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_**Je ne te cache rien, tu sais déjà tout.**_

Incrédule, il soupira silencieusement et se tourna sur le côté, lui faisant face alors qu'elle demeurait toujours sur le dos à regarder le plafond.

_**S'il t'a prise à part, c'est pour que tu lui dises ce que tu ne pouvais pas dire quand j'étais à côté.**_

_**Et tu crois franchement que ça a changé ? **_Demanda-t-elle soudainement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_**J'ai simplement besoin d'être sûr.**_

La respiration de Cuddy se coupa, net. Elle venait de comprendre, ça ne faisait aucun doute et cela ne fit pas très plaisir au diagnosticien, dans un sens. Il put relever une certaine lueur d'horreur dans ses yeux. Aurait-elle honte devant lui à présent ? Si tel était le cas, il aurait voulu la rassurer rien qu'en effleurant sa joue, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il était paralysé devant cette femme. Ce corps qui avait été entravé, privé de liberté. Il venait d'en être sûr, et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Il avait toujours eu horreur de l'ignorance. Cela dit, certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir…

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Brutalement, ils étaient arrivés sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'avait même pas été question de manque de diplomatie. À la limite ça il aurait pu le gérer. Elle détourna son regard de lui et il sut qu'il n'avait fait que réveiller d'anciens démons récemment rencontrés. Il n'osait pas la toucher. Peut-être était-ce ridicule puisqu'elle semblait ne pas être contre, au contraire. Mais dans un sens c'était compréhensible et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas tort de réagir ainsi, dans son intérêt à elle.

_**Je n'ai rien eu besoin de te dire…**_

Ses yeux roulèrent sur le côté gauche, se posant sur son visage qui était encore et toujours rivé sur ce plafond. Il croyait qu'elle s'était endormie à force de ne plus rien avoir entendu pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'est donc assez hagard qu'il la regarda sans qu'elle ne tournât la tête dans sa direction. Une fois de plus, la preuve qu'il comprenait sans qu'elle ne lui dise quoi que ce soit fut de nouveau démontrée. Il est vrai que d'ordinaire il trouvait cette méthode très satisfaisante pour lui car elle lui permettait sentimentalement parlant de garder ses distances. Pourtant, cette fois-ci il eut comme un certain remord. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, qu'elle s'épanche auprès de lui sur ses émotions. Il était maintenant intrigué. Et le fait d'être intrigué de la sorte lui fit peur.

Comme déconnecté de lui-même, il chercha sa main à tâtons et la prit dans la sienne. Inaudiblement, il murmura un '_je suis désolé_' avant de la relâcher et de se décaler légèrement sur le côté. Là, il tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il la sentit à peine remuer à côté de lui. Il sentit seulement son corps chaud se coller contre son flanc gauche. Elle semblait s'agripper à lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, ce fut sa première impression. La seconde étant qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, sans un mot. Il ne la repoussa pas, ressentant peut-être ces ondes qu'il y avait entre eux. La jeune femme se risqua à l'embrasser sur la joue. Sans doute avait-elle compris. L'atmosphère était silencieuse, presque rêveuse ou insouciante. Il atteignit son visage, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_**Il faut que je sache… **_Commença-t-il, hésitant. _**Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?**_

Surprise, Cuddy haussa les sourcils comme si la réponse pour elle était d'une évidence.

_**House… **_Souffla-t-elle en se redressant, le forçant ainsi à revenir de son côté.

_**Faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, là !**_

Adossée contre la tête de lit, elle respira lentement pour éviter de s'enflammer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. À vrai dire, elle avait elle-même besoin d'une explication. Il la regarda se mâchonner la lèvre inférieure. Il était dans le flou le plus total. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui _leur _arrivait ?

_**Je… Avant ça, il y a eu quelque chose entre nous et je… **_Commença-t-elle par lui rappeler d'une faible voix avant de faire une pause, retenant très certainement les larmes qui brûlaient d'envie de chatouiller ses joues. _**Je pensais que tu ne t'en étais pas arrêté là…**_

Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle. La tête baissée, elle semblait même apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, de comment il allait réagir maintenant qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'espérait qu'une chose venant de lui. Dans une douceur qui lui était quasi inconnue, il lui releva le menton et elle plongea une nouvelle fois dans son océan imprenable.

_**Je n'ai pas envie de te tenir à distance, c'est pas ça. Seulement, après ce qui t'est arrivé, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas.**_

Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux ancrés aux siens, avide de comprendre. Cet homme était tellement… incroyable. Bien des gens le médisaient ; cela ne restait que des mots lâchés dans un air qui l'étouffait toujours un peu plus. Elle n'avait que faire de leurs calomnies, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Quiconque pouvait se défouler en énumérant de telles choses, elle n'en restait pas moins la seule à pouvoir attester de la véracité des actes du praticien. Ce dont elle était bien moins sûre en revanche, c'était les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Certes elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, mais c'était bien vague comme fait. Visiblement, il était aussi pourvu de scrupules vis-à-vis d'elle, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Tant de complexité alors que les choses pourraient être bien plus simples…

Combien de temps allaient-ils devoir attendre ? Secrètement et en silence, elle se posa la question, pensant bien que même ses incitations ne le feraient pas changer d'avis. Sans plus de mots, elle s'allongea et éteignit à son tour la lampe de chevet. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par son flot de lamentations. Car dans son sommeil elle retrouva le fantôme de cet être méprisable, celui qui l'avait souillé et qui désormais faisait d'elle la femme fragile qu'elle était, accablée de douleurs émotionnelles et dépossédée de tout amour-propre.

TBC…

* * *

_Pas de frustration cette fois-ci ? *rires*_

_Impressions ? Commentaires ? Points de vue ? Idées ?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ! Ah, une fois encore je ne vous fais pas faux bond. J'ai bien failli, mais non. Ça mérite bien quelques compliments, non ? (Je plaisante :p ) Le 1__e__ Avril approche et je me sens d'humeur à faire des farces, qui bien souvent tombent à l'eau mais bon. Pour l'instant nous sommes Vendredi et donc vous avez droit à la suite. Et, bon pour vous, j'ai terminé aujourd'hui mon stage en psychiatrie dans de bonnes conditions. Parce que oui, il n'était pas impossible que vous me perdiez à jamais ^^ LOL_

_Concernant cette suite, je vous ai mis une petite partie Hilson histoire de couper un peu et de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela dit c'est vrai qu'ensuite le réel problème de cette fic revient mais bon c'était pour 'alléger' un peu. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews faites de remarques, de compliments et de ressentis. C'est une chose très importante pour moi de connaître vos impressions, votre point de vue et la façon dont vous ressentez les choses. Merci beaucoup *_*_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que ce que vous avez déjà pu lire, et il en va de même pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 11**_

Débarquant sur son canapé comme l'habitué de la série qu'il était, le diagnosticien se plongea dans l'épisode de _General Hospital _dont la saison 31 était en rediffusion. Cependant, il se détacha bien vite de la fiction. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis sa dernière discussion 'privée' avec la Doyenne. Quand bien même il voulait penser à autre chose, il ne le pouvait. Pas par difficulté. Par hantise. Son côté obsessionnel ne l'aidait en rien dans cette obnubilation. Chaque jour, il lui semblait qu'il y pensait toujours un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer ? L'homme à l'expression sentimentale malmenée qu'il était n'en savait rien. Peur de mal faire les choses. Peur qu'elle n'ait un peu trop d'affection pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il connaissait la nature des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui qu'il cautionnait cela.

Le bruit d'un cognement contre la porte le sortit de sa fausse contemplation psychique.

_**C'est ouvert, j'me dérangerai pas.**_

À cette entente, la porte s'ouvrit, comme d'elle-même. Une tête brune se montra, peu surprise de le voir affalé dans le moelleux des coussins de cuir noir.

_**Tu aurais quand même pu me dire pour la commande !**_

D'un geste nonchalant, le diagnosticien jeta brièvement un regard derrière lui.

_**À chaque fois c'est moi qui m'en occupe. J'pensais pas que cette fois ça te mettrait dans tous tes états !**_

Excédé, Wilson poussa un soupir qu'il savait inutile et alla rejoindre l'assise du canapé. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée devant un match de baseball comme ils aimaient le faire de temps en temps. Assez souvent en fait. Ce soir, c'était les Lakers contre les Yankees. Bien qu'il avait précisé qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir par le diagnosticien, l'oncologue avait une fois de plus misé sur une équipe. Au bout de quelques minutes, le livreur de pizzas sonna, les coupant au beau milieu de leur conversation sur la toute nouvelle rencontre du cancérologue.

_**Anchois et oignons rissolés. J'espère que cette fois tu ne tourneras pas de l'œil. **_Se moqua-t-il gentiment en découpant la galette de pain garnie.

_**Tu exagères ! La dernière fois il y avait du calamar dedans et tu sais très bien que je ne le digère pas bien.**_

Le sourire aux lèvres, House revint au salon avec la 'Gourmande' entre les mains. Se saisissant chacun d'une part, il ne perdit pas de temps pour en revenir là où ils s'en étaient arrêté.

_**Oublie-la.**_

Interloqué, l'homme brun le regarda, perdu.

_**Oublier qui ?**_

_**Cette nana… Elle est pas faite pour toi.**_

_**Et Cuddy ?**_

_**Elle non plus ! **_Lâcha-t-il dans un rire d'une évidence consternante avant de reprendre une bouchée.

L'air grave, Wilson se retourna vers son ami.

_**Je parlais de toi, idiot.**_

Il eut comme un bug. C'était dont ça. Amener la discussion sur cette femme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers ce qu'il lui disait pour ensuite converger vers la Doyenne. Rêvait-il ou venait-il de se faire manipuler par l'oncologue ?

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça mais…**_

_**Arrête de me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles ! Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle ces temps-ci.**_

_**Parce qu'elle…**_

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il se garda bien de dire le fond de sa pensée. Il ne voulait pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

_**Parce qu'elle avait besoin de toi, tu peux le dire. **_Fit le jeune médecin, ne sachant cependant pas trop s'il devait ou non être fier de lui. _**Et il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait encore besoin de toi, House.**_

Ils se regardèrent après cette phrase qui sonnait comme la confirmation d'une affirmation, les yeux droits dans ceux de l'autre. Elle avait eu besoin de lui, c'est un fait. En prendre conscience était une chose, mais devoir le reconnaître ou même l'entendre de la part d'un ami en était une autre. L'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il aurait toujours un problème avec ça. Là aussi, peut-être était-ce une confirmation. Sans plus de mots, le néphrologue croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa part de pizza et les deux amis s'en retournèrent au match qui avait continué de se jouer sans eux. Après une gorgée de bière, House ne s'était pas montré avare en remarques narquoises. C'était naturel chez lui, même si Wilson savait bien évidemment que c'était aussi pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. Deux choses qu'il savait très bien faire. Comme à chaque fois, l'oncologue fut amusé des commentaires railleurs de son vieil ami. Toutefois, il devait certainement se sermonner intérieurement un minimum après ça. Discréditer des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas n'était pas dans ses gènes. Ce qui devait l'être en revanche, c'était son don pour se faire arnaquer aux jeux d'argent. Une fois de plus, il perdit dans son affaire des plus miteuses.

_**Je vais y aller, il se fait tard. **_Annonça l'oncologue un moment après.

D'une synchronisation parfaite, les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps et se saluèrent brièvement. Il attendit cinq minutes. Il voulait être sûr que Wilson était bien parti. Peut-être était-ce puéril, ridicule même, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa soirée. Encore moins après la petite parenthèse qu'il y a eu.

Sa Repsol à peine enfourchée, il s'égara dans la circulation nocturne, filant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lâcha un juron quand il fut contraint de s'arrêter à un feu, étouffé par la paroi de son casque. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état-là. La voir lui donnerait peut-être la réponse. Fixant cette bâtisse, il coupa le compteur et quitta l'assise en cuir de son deux-roues. Franchement il ne voyait pas du tout pour quelle raison il était comme ça, se sentant aussi mal. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, ça il le savait. Même Wilson le savait.

_**Ça va ?**_

Il sursauta, l'air perdu toujours peint sur son visage. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir frappé contre cette porte.

_**Euh… Oui. Je croyais que c'était encore cette bande de ratons laveurs qui rodait.**_

_**Quoi, quels ratons laveurs ?**_

_**Humpf, peu importe…**_

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. C'était visiblement à son tour d'être perdue. Elle le laissa entrer, n'étant pas franchement sûre de ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait vérifier si elle respirait toujours. Elle n'aimait pas ça quelque part. Cependant elle devait bien admettre qu'elle appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait. Tout comme à cet instant. Installé sur le canapé, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas la savoir seule chez elle après ce qu'elle avait vécu, rien d'autre. Ce qui leur paraissait auparavant 'inavouable' ne l'était plus tellement désormais. Leurs conversations étaient devenues plus ouvertes, alors que parallèlement ils prenaient de plus en plus peur l'un par rapport à l'autre. Pourquoi tant de complexité entre eux ?

Au même moment où la question resta en suspend avec l'espoir d'y trouver une réponse, le diagnosticien sortit de ses pensées en sentant un poids s'appuyer contre son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête, posant son regard sur son visage endormi. Ses doigts hésitants n'allèrent pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Alors, il se contenta de la secouer doucement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes après. Les paupières plissées, elle ne sut réprimer un bâillement et le suivit lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, lui disant qu'elle était morte de fatigue et qu'elle y serait mieux pour dormir. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, se glissant sous les couvertures avant de sombrer lentement dans cet espace froid et sombre. Il la regarda un instant, se battant mentalement pour ne pas céder à une tentation dénuée de bon sens. Depuis quand la tentation était-elle faite de bon sens ? Une question de plus à laquelle il préféra porter de l'indifférence en secouant la tête avant d'éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Il retourna dans le salon, ne pouvant se résoudre malgré tout à s'en aller. En appui sur sa canne, il resta quelques secondes debout sans bouger. Comme s'il se demandait toujours quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, il s'assit sur le canapé, retira ses baskets et attrapa le plaid qui traînait pas loin avant de gober une vicodin et de fermer les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, jusqu'à l'extrême. Jamais elle n'y avait vu autant de choses. Jamais elle n'y avait vu cette lueur-là. Toutes ces choses insoupçonnées. Toutes ces choses transmises en un regard. Elle sentit ses lèvres, douces et chaudes. Sa langue vint ensuite caresser la sienne, abruptement. Ses mains sont sur elle. Il la touche. Il la serre. Un instant elle crut suffoquer. Des mots qui s'échappent de sa bouche, il lui arrache son énième souffle. Il se recula pour mieux l'assaillir ensuite. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et elle n'avait eu le temps de répondre de quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut déjà à l'horizontal. Là, offerte comme elle n'avait pu s'offrir. Poings liés, elle subissait ses baisers fiévreux, parfois maladroits parce que rapides. Elle fut vite déshabillée. Lui aussi. Il voulait la voir. D'une main, il caressait sa peau douce, frissonnante. De l'autre, il maintenait ses poignets, contrôlant d'éventuels gestes envers sa personne. Sans la prévenir, il lui asséna un coup de rein et les enchaîna. Elle voulut le voir, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se ravisa bien vite. Les yeux fermés, il est plus facile de se laisser aller à ses pensées…

Les cheveux en bataille, elle sursauta en prenant conscience d'une chose. Le souffle court, elle frissonna dû à la sudation. Maintenant assise dans son lit, la jeune femme avait l'œil hagard. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Paraît-il que c'était un bon moyen pour commencer à reprendre ses esprits. Ça n'eut cependant pas immédiatement l'effet escompté. D'une main tremblante et dénotant toute sa frayeur, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, entraînant le drap en même temps vers elle. Une sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine, descendant vilainement dans le bas de ses reins. Elle inspira profondément, longuement, essayant de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Involontairement, son regard capta ce que révéla son radio-réveil. _1:18_. Inutile de se rendormir, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Comme sortant de ses sombres pensées, elle se rappela que le diagnosticien était passé dans la soirée. Soudain prise d'une envie - ou plus précisément d'un besoin - , elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Celle-ci grinça très légèrement lorsqu'elle entreprit de l'ouvrir. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'aventura dans le couloir aussi noir que sa réminiscence à caractère onirique. Elle se stoppa au niveau du chambranle qui donne accès au salon. Les yeux fixes, ils étaient figés sur le canapé. Elle eut d'autres souvenirs, qui n'avaient cette fois pas le rêve comme transmetteur. Elle le revoyait, là, assis sur ce même canapé où était installé le caustique barbu. Elle repensa à cette soirée, à ses paroles… Elle ne referait pas le passé mais se contenterait de préparer son avenir. Et ça, la Doyenne en avait bien besoin…

_**Ça ne va pas ?**_

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix, laissant dans sa surprise une larme s'échouer dans son cou.

TBC…

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, mais quelle tragédie !_

_Non non, je ne fais pas exprès de clore mes chapitres de cette façon ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Peep-bo ! Ah, quel plaisir de vous retrouver comme chaque Vendredi *_* Enfin en l'occurrence c'est vous qui retrouvez ma fic tous les Vendredis mais bon disons que j'ai besoin de vous présenter une certaine réciproque :p_

_Dans ce chapitre, le Lieutenant de police (oui oui, vous savez, celui dont vous vous êtes méfié parce que vous le trouviez louche) reprend du service. En effet, j'ai décomposé ce chapitre en deux parties : la 1__e__ reprenant le réveil horrifiant de Cuddy, et la 2__e__ s'intéressant à une entrevue entre la Doyenne et le Lieutenant. Je vous laisse donc la joie, le bonheur, l'unique occasion… (bon ok, j'en fait un peu trop) de découvrir ce qui va se passer. Rappelez-vous, Cuddy débarque dans son salon suite à son cauchemar et découvre son diagnosticien allongé sur le canapé._

_À __**djnoe **__: Ravie que la p'tite partie Hilson t'ait plu. Quant à la fin du chapitre précédent, je répète pour ma défense que je n'y suis absolument pour rien… Pas facile de couper au bon moment, encore faut-il le trouver ! XD_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes un bon w-e de Pâques (bien que le temps ne sera pas forcément de la partie) Sur ce, la chasse aux œufs et ouverte et les bonnes crises de foie sont les bienvenues x)_

_Merci à vous toutes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plaît et que vous continuez à la suivre. Votre fidélité me touche (A)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 12**_

La jeune femme déglutit lentement. Une sensation douloureuse. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du médecin qui s'était redressé pour lui faire face. Elle resta interdite, muette devant son désir d'être rassurée. Il se leva alors, marchant doucement vers elle.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

Pas de réponse. C'est comme si elle était déconnectée tant elle lui semblait effarouchée. Les mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, il remarqua quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Il la sentit frissonner, violemment. Il hésita un instant. Pas qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la rassurer, mais il appréhendait sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en se montrant un peu trop protecteur. Ça lui paraissait même bizarre. Auparavant, jamais il ne se serait inquiété de cela. Finalement, il la prit contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant totalement porter par son étreinte. Il lui frotta tout doucement le dos, de haut en bas en réalisant ce qui avait dû se passer. Les secondes passèrent. L'homme l'entendit renifler à un moment. Elle ne disait rien. Il attendit qu'elle se soit calmée, puis desserra la prise autour d'elle. Instantanément, son regard s'ancra au sien. Il était terne, triste et… angoissé ?

_**Je… Il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain. **_Articula-t-elle, chuchotant ses mots.

Il acquiesça, la regardant s'éloigner vers la pièce en question. Arrivée dans celle-ci, Cuddy se planta devant le miroir, se forçant presque à regarder le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait. Un bref instant, elle crut apercevoir les lignes d'un visage. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant d'abord un cri puis quelques sanglots. Elle ouvrit le robinet. L'eau était tellement froide qu'elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle laissa les gouttes d'eau glisser un petit instant, tombant dans le lavabo après s'être échouées sur son menton et le bout de son nez. Elle se sentait vraiment mal sur le coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais c'était bien la première fois que ça paraissait aussi réaliste. Elle redoutait de retrouver House. Elle n'aimait pas se mettre à nue comme ça, se montrer si fragile. Encore moins face à lui. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir réellement la rassurer. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il l'attendait dans le salon. Il marchait, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant. Une douleur à la jambe, s'étalant dans toute sa cuisse. Psychosomatique ? C'est ce que Wilson lui aurait dit.

_**Ça va mieux ? **_Demanda le néphrologue quelques secondes après qu'elle soit revenue.

_**Oui. **_D'une faible voix, elle répondit.

D'un automatisme pour le moins déconcertant, il s'assit sur le canapé, espérant secrètement qu'elle se joigne à lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Il la regarda s'approcher presque avec hésitation. Ou plutôt y avait-il une certaine appréhension dans son attitude. À sa gauche, elle ne daigna dire un mot. Tous deux semblaient avoir disparu dans un univers qui n'était pas le notre, du moins l'auraient-ils souhaité. Il remarqua les poils se dresser sur son bras et la cala contre son côté. Elle soupira d'un souffle détendu, le rassurant à son tour.

_**J'ai vu ses yeux… ses yeux me transpercer.**_

Il baissa subrepticement les yeux sur elle. Sa tête était nichée dans le creux de son épaule. Trop forte était l'envie qui le prit de la serrer tout contre lui.

_**Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, **_lui assura-t-il, _**je suis là.**_

House embrassa sa chevelure, entraînant avec lui quelques fils noirs qui s'étaient accrochés dans sa pilosité lorsqu'il se recula. La Doyenne bougea un peu, s'installant plus confortablement. Il la laissa faire, ne brisant pour rien au monde le silence qui venait de s'insinuer. Sa respiration semblait la bercer. Il crut même qu'elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil. C'était avant qu'il ne puisse en être sûr.

_**House ?**_

_**Hum ?**_

_**J'ai… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. **_Bafouilla-t-elle, ne sachant comment tourner les choses.

Il ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de formuler au fond d'elle ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il était convaincu que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, ou que ça concernait l'étroitesse de leur relation. Dans le premier cas, parler de ça allait inéluctablement lui faire mal. Dans le second, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle avait à en dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand il vit qu'elle s'en était arrêté là, il préféra couper court à cette pseudo discussion.

_**Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.**_

Pour le moins surprise, elle préféra ne pas relever et ferma la bouche. En fait, elle était gênée sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter parler de ça, le 'ça' faisant ici référence à son agression. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se rendant en fait compte que sa gêne était tout à fait ridicule et inadaptée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus contre son diagnosticien mais carrément sur lui. Elle leva la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et le regarda. Toujours endormi, elle lui trouva un air affectueux. Sa main se tendit vers son visage. Elle hésita. Et s'il se réveillait ? Il semblait bien dormir, mais elle n'en était pas entièrement sûre. Et puis si tel était vraiment le cas elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle se ravisa, pensant que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas attiser les ardeurs de l'un et de l'autre. Son téléphone sonna et elle se leva rapidement. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'heure qu'il était mais de part cet appel elle savait d'ors et déjà que la matinée était bien entamée.

_**Allo ?**_

_**Lisa Cuddy ?**_

_**Oui, c'est moi.**_

_**Bonjour, Lieutenant Brazzi à l'appareil.**_

À son annonce, la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour ne pas risquer de réveiller House et préféra s'asseoir.

_**Oui, bonjour, Lieutenant.**_

_**Je me permets de vous appeler parce que je voulais vous tenir informée que nous avons appréhendé votre agresseur.**_

À ses mots, la respiration de Cuddy se stoppa. Du soulagement ? Un certain contentement aussi ? Elle savait bien qu'il était normal qu'elle ressente cela, seulement elle ne ressentit rien de tout ça. Un frisson la parcoura et elle croisa ses jambes à demi nues. Elle se croyait presque dans un rêve dont elle n'était que son propre auteur. Tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire inventée de toute pièce avec pour seule réalité son amour pour lui. Cet homme au bout du fil n'existait pas. Il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle, House et…

_**Vous êtes toujours là ?**_

_**Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est juste que… j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça. **_Avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

_**Je comprends. Écoutez, je ne veux vous forcer à rien mais si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons nous rencontrer. Peut-être avez-vous des choses dont vous voulez me faire part quant à tout ça.**_

_**Oui, c'est exact.**_

_**Bien. Dans ce cas je peux vous proposer une entrevue cet après-midi à… disons quinze heures si vous n'avez rien de prévu.**_

_**Quinze heures, c'est parfait.**_

_**Je vous attendrai chez Paula's Coffee, nous y seront plus à l'aise que dans mon bureau.**_

_**Entendu, on se retrouve là-bas. Au revoir.**_

Elle raccrocha et garda le téléphone dans sa main, fébrile. Tout ceci lui paraissait si incroyable. Elle avait grandement l'impression de comprendre enfin ce qui lui était arrivé. Ou plus précisément, c'était une seconde prise de conscience. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant. Il n'avait fallu à la police que quatre jours pour l'arrêter. Elle se surprit à penser que peut-être Benoît ne s'était pas caché. Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu se rendre introuvable. Étrange cela dit… Elle ne put y réfléchir davantage, le médecin la regardant à l'entrée de la pièce.

_**C'était qui ?**_

_**Oh, le Lieutenant Brazzi. Il veut que l'on se voie plus tard.**_

_**Ils l'ont coincé ? **_Demanda-t-il promptement.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle voulut lui faire part de plus. Elle en ressentit le besoin, mais elle se retint. Elle le vit plongé dans ses pensées ; idées dont elle connaissait parfaitement la nature.

_**Il faut que je file, je suis déjà en retard. **_

_**Et tu crois franchement que c'est important ?**_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, pensant qu'elle allait abdiquer. Finalement, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux. Ce disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux éviter le sujet, elle passa à autre chose, bien décidée à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre eux.

_**Prends-toi du café, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. **_Lui dit-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle fila sous la douche. Il se sortit une tasse. Sans même y avoir fait attention jusqu'à présent, le néphrologue en arriva vite à la conclusion suivante, à savoir que ses sentiments à l'égard de cette femme avaient changés. La situation était cocasse, reposant sur un paradoxe. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Il faisait souffrir toutes les personnes dont il était proche, c'était inévitable. Alors, comment faire pour tenter de la rassurer sans lui faire mal d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Fallait-il essayer ? Sur cette question qui en amena bien d'autres, il versa le liquide brûlant dans cette tasse couleur ocre dont l'originalité ne lui était pas inconnue.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Son regard ne restait pas en place. Il se baladait là, sur cet amas de personnes dont l'apparence ne lui disait rien. L'endroit n'était pas excessivement grand mais elle était nerveuse. Et puis, dans un coin quelque peu reculé de cet espace à l'odeur de bière diluée à celle de la caféine, la jeune femme remarqua un homme lui faire un signe de la main. Serrant un peu plus la bride de son sac à main, elle s'avança dans sa direction.

_**Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. **_Déclara-t-il une fois qu'elle fut assise.

_**Ce n'est pas un problème. Il fallait que je vienne…**_

Son regard andalou se décrocha du sien après son affirmation parce qu'elle baissa la tête. Le Lieutenant voulut prendre la parole, mais se ravisa. Peut-être qu'en tournant les choses autrement elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'introduire dans sa vie, être un intrus au sens propre. D'un geste de la main, il interpella une serveuse qui vint alors à leur rencontre.

_**Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir ?**_

_**Oh, non, c'est gentil mais je…**_

_**J'insiste.**_

Elle referma la bouche, résignée. Son regard se porta alors sur la jeune femme à sa gauche, la tête légèrement inclinée vers celle-ci.

_**Dans ce cas, une limonade s'il vous plaît.**_

La serveuse acquiesça, s'intéressant à présent à l'habitué.

_**Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude ?**_

_**S'il vous plaît, merci.**_

La femme tourna les talons. Ils attendirent qu'elle revienne quelques minutes après pour pouvoir discuter, taillant dans le vif du sujet. La jeune rousse déposa le mocaccino puis s'en alla.

_**Nous l'avons trouvé dans un hôtel de la ville. Visiblement, il semblait nous attendre. **_L'informa Brazzi sous son regard résolument posé sur lui.

_**Comment ça se fait ? Je le croyais parti…**_

Perdue dans son vaste questionnement, elle se mit à regarder son verre. Peut-être les bulles allaient-elles l'aider, si toutefois nous étions dans un de ces mondes imaginaires où tout est possible. L'homme frotta sa fine moustache brune. Après deux brèves minutes, il se prononça.

_**Certaines personnes éprouvent des regrets après avoir commis pareil acte. Leur culpabilité est telle qu'ils se doivent d'être punis pour ça. Le contraire leur paraît tout bonnement inimaginable. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de vous faire croire que ce qu'il a fait est pardonnable. C'est inexpiable, méprisable à n'en plus finir. Il y a simplement une explication à tout acte.**_

Lisa le regarda. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle n'avait cessé de le regarder. Intentionnellement, elle était restée accrochée à la dernière chose qu'il avait dite. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec les idées du néphrologue…

Elle avala une gorgée du liquide bulleux, appréciant la fraîcheur de celui-ci. Le silence s'était maintenant installé depuis trois ou quatre minutes. Cet homme avait pourtant l'air avenant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sur son visage hâlé, elle put voir qu'il était distrait par ses pensées. Serait-il en train de s'interroger ? Elle ne pouvait le savoir. Par conséquent, elle dévia son regard et tomba sur ses mains. Pourquoi ? Simple 'logique'. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la réalité psychologique qui prouve que chez un homme les femmes regardent les yeux, les mains et les chaussures. Quand vous ne regardez pas quelqu'un dans les yeux, vous regardez ses mains. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y manquait quelque chose.

TBC…

* * *

_Affreux est le pouvoir de torture que j'ai sur vous ! LOL_

_Une p'tite idée pour la suite ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi, everyone ! Nous sommes bien Vendredi, vous n'imaginez rien. Par conséquent, voici comme prévu la suite. Et justement, je tiens à apporter quelques petites explications à ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long que les précédents. _

_Deux raisons à cela : la 1__e__ est que comme je vous ai pas mal frustré dernièrement (oui oui, je le reconnais) je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas si mal de vous faire profiter un peu plus longuement de 'la suite du Vendredi' ; la 2__e__ étant que je ne pouvais pas couper ce chapitre ailleurs, ni avant ni après de part ce qui s'y passe. De plus, sachez que c'est ici que le chemin se sépare entre Cuddy et le Lieutenant Brazzi - Ou pas ! - Beaucoup d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire TOUT LE MONDE ! ) ne l'apprécie pas, ne voyant en lui qu'un abject personnage. J'espère cependant qu'après avoir lu ce qui suit vous aurez une autre vision des choses, même infime. Cela dit, j'attends aussi vos impressions si votre optique sur ce personnage ne change pas. Et en parlant de lui, je tenais particulièrement à vous dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé vos impressions sur le chapitre précédent en ce qui concerne cette chose que Cuddy avait remarqué au niveau de ses doigts, ça m'a bien faite rire *_* _

_Vous apprendrez aussi certaines choses concernant Benoît (lui par contre je ne contredirais pas le mépris que vous lui portez ! ), histoire de, là aussi, clore la chose. Il est vrai en effet que pas mal de choses vont se clôturer ici, mais ne vous en faites pas parce que l'histoire ne touche pas encore à sa fin. D'ailleurs, très prochainement va suivre le dévoilement de ce fameux cliffhanger que je vous avais fait lors du chapitre 3... Je sais, j'ai vraiment exagéré là XD Bref, je vais maintenant vous laisser découvrir tranquillement la suite._

_À __**Monica **__: merci à toi, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)_

_À __**djnoe **__: du calme, ça arrive (oui oui, j'ai vraiment très peur quand on me dit de me dépêcher ! ) Déteste-moi autant que tu voudras, c'est pour la bonne cause :p Louche… Hum, moi j'aime :D_

_Un grand merci à vous, c'est toujours avec un certain plaisir que je lis vos reviews en étant quelquefois un peu surprise, toujours dans le bon sens cela dit. Et concernant ceux qui ont posté des reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine mais j'espère pouvoir me rattraper ce w-e même si rien n'est gagné. Merci._

_Good Read ;)_

_**Chap' 13**_

* * *

Timidement, elle demanda.

_**Vous ne portez pas d'alliance ?**_

Surpris, il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, plongeant ses yeux ténébreux dans la grisaille des siens. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était sentie comme obligée de relever cette observation à voix haute. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que ce n'était pas un simple détail anodin. Le Lieutenant se mit à regarder sa main, la tournant de droite à gauche comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme pour vérifier que la mobilisation de celle-ci se faisait normalement.

_**Ça remonte à longtemps… **_Commença-t-il à se confier. _**On vivait à Syracuse à cette époque. J'étais en bas de l'échelle, un gratte-papier pour ainsi dire. **_Il fit une pause, sans doute parce qu'il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de lui raconter tout ça. _**Sarafina était tellement enjouée à l'idée d'emménager dans un coquet petit appartement. **_Cette fois, l'homme baissa la tête et mit quelques instants avant de reprendre sur un ton lugubre. _**Le regard que je posais alors sur elle lui était devenu insupportable… Elle est partie.**_

Son visage était maintenant crispé. Nerveusement, il tripotait les doigts fins de ses courtes mains. Il est étonnant de voir comme les gens avenants et sûrs d'eux peuvent toutefois se montrer fragiles et vulnérables. Cet homme en faisait également partie. Elle se surprit à le remarquer. De part son comportement et son attitude, la Doyenne comprit vite que sa femme avait connu le même sort qu'elle. Désolée malgré elle, la jolie brune se mordit hargneusement la lèvre, se sermonnant mentalement sur la curiosité qu'elle venait d'avoir. Brusquement, il releva la tête vers elle et la fit sursauter sur sa chaise.

_**Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, c'est du passé maintenant. **_Lui affirma-t-il avec conviction. _**Les gens devraient apprendre à ne pas se soucier des choses qu'ils ne peuvent plus changer.**_

Ses yeux venaient de s'écarquiller, et si elle ne s'était pas réfrénée au dernier moment, sa bouche se serait ouverte comme la lumière sidérale du soleil éclaire le monde.

_**Tout va bien, Madame ? **_Lui demanda-t-il, étonné de sa réaction soudaine.

_**Euh… ça va, oui. Peut-être allez-vous trouver ça totalement stupide mais il y a certaines similarités entre vos propos et ceux du docteur House. **_Avoua-t-elle, les yeux vissés dans les siens. _**L'homme qui est venu avec moi. **_Se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

Mais pas besoin qu'elle le précise, il se souvenait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Angelo esquissa un sourire. Son sens aigu de l'observation et sa grande capacité de compréhension faisait de lui l'homme perspicace qu'il était. Même s'il avait voulu se persuader que les rapports que cette femme entretenait avec lui n'étaient que purement amicaux comme ce que Monsieur semblait à tout prix vouloir faire croire, il n'y serait pas parvenu. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient fixement rivés dans les siens. Il devait se le dire ; il la trouvait adorable. Belle et intelligente. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait quelque chose en elle. Une sorte d'aura. Il le sentait, le savait. Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Il absorba les dernières gouttes de son café cacaoté et en vint à lui dévoiler ce qui lui restait à lui dire. Cela concernait bien sûr Benoît. Il savait que ça ferait du mal à la jeune femme, mais elle devait l'entendre si toutefois elle le consentait. Ce fut le cas. Angelo Brazzi lui conta alors que son ignominieux agresseur était psychologiquement perturbé. Psychotique, il était maniaco-dépressif depuis maintenant près de quinze ans. Sa maladie s'est déclarée lorsqu'il n'avait que vingt-neuf ans. Cette maladie héréditaire, il la tenait de son cher père. Il était suivi par un psychiatre de New York, bien entendu, mais il semblerait qu'il ait arrêté son traitement sans raison apparente il y a de ça environ un an et demi. Par conséquent, il était totalement désinhibé lorsqu'il avait agressé la jeune femme, se trouvant alors dans la phase « maniaque ». Pour cette raison, il avait commis ce viol sans avoir connaissance de l'horreur de son acte. Brazzi se stoppa, se sermonnant intérieurement en ayant quasiment oublié qu'elle était médecin et que donc il n'avait pas à rentrer autant dans les détails parce qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà ce que cette maladie impliquait.

Il passa alors à la suite, se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné. Après une étude adaptée, il apparaîtrait qu'il aurait vraisemblablement eu un passé traumatisant. Par pure logique, cela n'avait en rien arrangé sa psychose. Le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé le soir de l'agression n'a fait qu'exacerber son trauma émotionnel. Le Lieutenant lui confia également qu'ils avaient découvert que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait avec une certaine violence vis-à-vis de ses conquêtes. Néanmoins, c'est la première fois qu'il en vient au viol. Le raisonnement était donc le suivant : s'il y avait eu agression sexuelle, c'est parce qu'il avait certainement des sentiments pour cette femme. Brazzi se garda bien de dire à la Doyenne qu'en ayant entendu ça il s'était retenu de passer un savon à cet expert en psychiatrie qui avait bien voulu prêter main forte à la police en les aidant à mieux comprendre pourquoi un tel geste. Et pour éclaircir un peu plus ses dires, le spécialiste leur avait ensuite dit que Benoît n'avait jamais voulu faire intentionnellement du mal à la jeune femme, que pour lui elle était consentante parce qu'il était tout bonnement incapable d'accepter l'extrême contraire.

En écoutant le Lieutenant, la jeune femme se maudissait au plus profond d'elle-même. Maniaco-dépressif ? Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Elle aurait pourtant dû percevoir certains signes prouvant l'existence d'une bipolarité ! Tout cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable que Cuddy en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement croire à tout ça. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était loin de l'être pour elle car elle avait été la victime dans cette histoire. Et les victimes n'oublient jamais leur bourreau. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et encore moins lui pardonner son geste sous prétexte qu'il était dérangé. Tout compte fait, il était normal qu'elle n'ait rien vu.

_**J'espère ne pas avoir mal agis envers vous en vous ayant raconté tout ça. **_Voulut-il s'assurer en osant poser une main sur la sienne, sans arrière pensée.

_**Oh non, rassurez-vous. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit. Ça ne change rien, mais je pense que je devais le savoir. **_Lui assura la jolie brune en appréciant son geste.

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes sans rien dire. Ce silence était nécessaire, bien qu'indubitablement pesant. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils s'étaient à présent tout dit. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne semblaient particulièrement emballé à l'idée de continuer sa vie de son côté. Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans cela. C'était simplement comme un besoin, une envie qui se raccordait comme instinctivement à la finalité de cette affaire. Ce qui surprit Cuddy autant que ça lui sembla normal, c'est lorsque Brazzi clappa un coup des mains avant de se lever. Elle se dit qu'en fait c'était plus l'action qui l'avait surprise plutôt que le pourquoi du comment de celle-ci et finit par se lever elle aussi. Dans son regard intensément brun, elle pouvait y lire qu'il espérait ne jamais plus la revoir. Que l'on s'entende, cela voulait bien entendu dire qu'il avait dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais intervenir dans la vie de cette femme. Elle le comprit et approuva d'un long battement de paupières.

_**Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, sincèrement. **_Avoua-t-elle en toute honnêteté, sentant ses paupières devenir subitement chaudes.

_**Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. **_Lui assura-t-il, catégorique. _**Cela dit, je vous demanderai de prendre soin de vous, et Monsieur a tout intérêt à garder un œil sur vous.**_

_**C'est gentil à vous de vous en soucier mais nous ne sommes pas…**_

_**Je sais. Je sais aussi que les regards et les gestes ont un langage et que celui-ci ne trompe pas. Alors vous pouvez vous voiler la face, mais je sais.**_

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Une fois encore, elle se dit que le Lieutenant Brazzi n'était pas homme a être sensiblement naïf et dépourvu d'intelligence. C'était troublant. Elle pensait même que c'était fascinant. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, elle trouva cela également très frustrant. Ça avait de quoi énerver. Dans les deux sens. Il enfila son imper et se permit de poser une main sur son épaule. Ça ne la dérangea pas.

_**Faites attention à vous, docteur Cuddy.**_

Sans un mot de plus, il laissa quelques billets sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie, sortant de ce café ainsi que de sa vie. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante quand elle rentra chez elle. Avec cette entrevue nécessaire qui avait frôlé les deux heures, elle avait dû rattraper un certain retard dans sa paperasse médicale. En garant sa Lexus devant l'entrée de garage, elle remarqua sa moto le long du trottoir. Elle s'empara de son sac et descendit du véhicule, s'avançant vers la porte.

_**Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? **_Demanda-t-elle en le voyant assis sur les marches, sa canne tournoyant entre ses doigts.

_**En enlevant le temps que j'ai passé au téléphone ? À peine cinq minutes.**_

Elle le regarda, ne cherchant pas à savoir de quoi retournait son appel téléphonique. La porte s'ouvrit, donnant accès à un intérieur sombre et calme. Elle rentra, suivie de House qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il ne l'avait pas contrôlé. C'était devenu presque comme une habitude pour lui. Inconsciemment, il sourit. De nature, c'est elle qui était paranoïaque, pas lui. Pourtant là, c'était lui qui surveillait les environs, pas elle. Le néphrologue lui annonça qu'il avait commandé Thaï. Elle déposa ses affaires et se retourna vers lui, sans un mot.

Une heure venait de s'écouler. Entre temps, ils avaient eu le temps de dîner tranquillement. Ils étaient restés à table, alors que tout avait été débarrassé. Une tasse de thé chaud fumait devant la jeune femme. Elle l'informa que son entretien avec le Lieutenant Brazzi s'était bien passé et que l'affaire était désormais close. Il ne l'avait pas verbalement incité à en parler. Son regard presque constamment posé sur elle avait suffi à le lui faire comprendre, alors elle avait parlé. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Dans ses yeux, il décela une certaine lueur et, sans rien attendre de plus, cela lui était suffisant. Les mains réchauffés au contact de la porcelaine, elle but ce qui lui restait de liquide avant de se lever sous l'œil attentif de House. Elle lava la petite vaisselle, comme d'habitude. Pourtant régnait en elle une chose particulière.

Il était allongé, une revue automobile sous les yeux. Il n'était pas absorbé par cet article, bien qu'il trouvait ce bolide être un véritable petit bijou de deux-roues. Ses yeux dévièrent sur les quelques lignes juxtaposées à la photo. Il ne retiendra pas ce qui y est écrit, pas plus qu'il ne se souviendra de cet article un peu limite au vu de son état de concentration. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et vint se glisser à ses côtés, sans un mot. Elle avait une idée en tête, une envie. Peut-être était-ce bien un besoin en fin de compte. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, timidement. Non, ce n'était pas rationnel. Mais depuis quand l'attraction, aussi diverse soit-elle, était-elle rationnelle ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, pas plus que ça n'avait lieu d'être. Sauf que ça, elle n'en savait rien. En somme, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Car qui, parmi tous ces Hommes, étaient dans la capacité de savoir ce qui avait lieu d'être ou non entre eux ? Quelle absurdité de se poser ces questions. Pourtant, elle se les posait ; sans garantie d'y trouver une réponse et encore moins d'être dans la possibilité de prendre une décision par la suite. Elle stoppa donc cette foutue réflexion qui l'avait dévorée bon nombre de fois.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Sans doute avait-il remarqué qu'elle le zyeutait depuis quelques instants. Peut-être même qu'elle n'avait pas fait que « zyeuter », tout simplement. House posa son magasine, le laissant piteusement choir sur la table de chevet. Son attention se reporta sur la jeune femme.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Ses grands yeux gris se plongèrent dans les siens, indéfinissables.

_**Non, rien.**_

Elle se passa bien de dire autre chose. À présent, elle fuyait son regard. Celui-ci était devenu comme le sanctuaire des vérités ; vérités qu'elle n'osait pas affronter de manière franche. Elle se cala contre lui, l'air de rien. Le néphrologue sentit chez elle une légère incertitude. Elle fut néanmoins ensuite balayée lorsqu'elle trouva refuge au creux de son épaule et que sa main gauche se posa sur son torse. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus qu'auparavant. Leur langage ne reposait pas sur la parole. Il lui accordait quelques coups d'œil, attestant de sa respiration devenue lente et apaisée. Inconsciemment ou non, il entoura ses épaules de son bras, lui assurant ainsi la protection et la sécurité qu'elle semblait rechercher.

_**Tu me vois toujours comme ça ?**_

House recula la tête, se permettant ainsi de la voir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Elle, elle ne bougea pas et se contenta d'attendre sa réponse. Celle-ci se présenta quelques secondes après. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelconque explication. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, c'est la seule chose qu'il put faire. Certes ce n'était pas une réponse verbale, mais elle semblait tout de même convenir à la jeune femme. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui ; l'espace entre eux semblait être déjà bien trop grand.

Un peu plus tard, sa main se retrouva à voyager délicatement sur son abdomen dont la musculature n'avait rien d'excessif. Lentement, elle s'insinua sous son T-shirt et put alors le sentir doucement frissonner. Il savait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin de sentir le corps d'un homme près du sien. Besoin d'une tendresse masculine. Besoin de sentir qu'on la savait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et tous ces besoins, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle voulait les assouvir. De son côté, il ne pouvait renier le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il avait de plus bien conscience qu'elle devait retrouver toute son intégrité de femme, et que pour ce faire il devait l'autoriser à se laisser aller. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que, les yeux dans les yeux, il ne tarda pas à trouver ses lèvres. La main de la Doyenne monta au niveau de son torse, ses doigts pouvant à présent toucher sa virilité piquante.

_**S'il te plaît… **_Souffla-t-elle dans son cou, la main sur l'une de ses joues.

L'homme ferma les yeux, comme si cette demande implorante était des plus difficiles à supporter.

_**Je sais, oui.**_

Il lui donna un baiser sur sa joue légèrement rosie, puis prit sa main comme pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ça, elle le savait déjà mais elle apprécia le geste. Il la fit se décaler un peu et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sa joue contre la sienne.

_**Je ne te ferais pas de mal. **_La rassura-t-il, murmurant chacune de ses syllabes.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, faisant lentement monter puis descendre ses doigts le long de sa nuque. De son nez, il caressa le sien, le frôlant dans un mouvement dextrogyre. Il s'approcha doucement et ferma peu à peu les yeux. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, les effleurant tout juste. Elle l'attira à elle en faisant pression derrière son cou, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa alors franchement, sa langue trouvant la sienne afin de danser ensemble un tango enflammé. Il caressait son visage, ne se donnant pas encore vraiment le droit de descendre ses mains plus bas. Le goût de ses lèvres pulpeuses était acidulé ; il s'en délectait pleinement. Cuddy trembla. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Toute sa volonté était mise à contribution, pourtant il pouvait également sentir chez elle une certaine crispation de temps à autre. Ses gestes se faisaient avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il voulait la mettre en confiance et éviter qu'elle ne prenne peur.

Il redessina du bout des doigts la courbe de son cou, allant de sa nuque à son épaule. Elle se laissa faire. House l'embrassa une fois de plus, du bout des lèvres, avant de descendre dans son cou, suivant le chemin qui venait tout juste d'être tracé par ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement ténu. Ses fines mains étaient arrivées à la taille du diagnosticien et commencèrent à se glisser sous son T-shirt. De par son insistance, il comprit qu'elle voulait le lui retirer et se recula donc pour lui permettre d'effectuer son action. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa partenaire, et elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Celles-ci glissèrent librement contre sa peau, appréciant la musculature de l'homme. Leurs échanges étaient doux, sans aucune brusquerie. Elle se révéla être câline, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Elle avait tout simplement besoin d'affection, besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Le médecin fit descendre une de ses mains le long de ses côtes, puis elle se faufila ensuite sous le tissu de sa tenue. La jolie brune se crispa lorsqu'elle la sentit chatouiller son ventre. Sans trop en avoir conscience, elle laissa échapper un grognement caractérisant son malaise. Il mit fin à ce qu'il avait entrepris.

_**Je ne ferais rien que tu n'aies envie de faire. **_Lui assura-t-il d'une voix chaude tout en caressant doucement sa joue. _**Fais-moi confiance, Lisa.**_

Elle acquiesça, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le percevoir bien que cela fut très léger. Il retira sa main et prit un peu de recul pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop oppressée. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'une teinte légèrement écarlate tant elle était gênée devant lui, ce qu'elle trouvait totalement ridicule. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance dans ce domaine. Et qu'elle le puisse ou non, elle avait confiance en lui. Néanmoins, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir se départir sans difficulté d'une certaine anxiété.

Elle commençait à se détendre sous ses doigts qu'elle l'avait, semble-t-il, autorisé à laisser vagabonder près de ses hanches. Ses mains étaient posées sur ce tissu de coton qui ne descendait pas plus bas que le creux poplité. Il voulait qu'elle garde un minimum de pouvoir sur son intimité et ne voulait donc pas aller trop vite. Toutefois, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne tarderait pas à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans ce pantalon de jogging qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il demeura cependant inoffensif. Aussi put-il remarquer que ses muscles se décrispaient de plus en plus. Lentement, mais ils se décrispaient. Pensant que ça pourrait l'aider un peu plus, il voulut éteindre la lumière.

_**Non, **_L'interrompit-elle en stoppant son geste, _**je veux te voir.**_

Sans un mot, sa main s'éloigna de la lampe de chevet et il reprit une fois encore ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir. Peut-être cela aurait-il entretenu son angoissante frayeur car il n'était pas impossible que si elle ne voyait plus le visage du diagnosticien elle l'identifie involontairement comme étant son agresseur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était décidé à lui faire oublier cet instant où il a bien failli la mettre en difficulté sans même le vouloir.

Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent dans le dos de son compagnon, sensuellement. Ses doigts effectuèrent par moment une pression marquée au niveau de ses reins. Sans doute le signe d'une certaine approbation formulée par un soupçon de sous-entendus dont eux seuls semblaient avoir le décodeur. La main gauche de House engagea une descente vers sa jambe. Toujours dans un rythme dénué de hâte, il caressa sa peau délicate, du mollet à la cuisse en appréciant autant qu'elle ce frisson qui leur parcourut l'échine. Il avait envie de tenter quelque chose. Pour éviter de lui faire peur, il y alla doucement, dirigeant progressivement ses doigts en direction de sa cage thoracique. Elle ne manifesta aucune réticence, alors il continua. Il posa à peine sa main sur sa poitrine, épousant parfaitement les formes de son sein rond à travers le tissus. L'endocrinologue ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un léger soupir. Il s'appliqua à utiliser toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. La jeune femme redécouvrait les sensations qu'elle pouvait ressentir au niveau de cette partie-là de son anatomie.

C'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Comme dans ceux qu'elle avait avec lui. Rien à voir avec l'autre. En fait, ses souvenirs remontaient à loin. Il avait été le premier à lui faire goûter à ce plaisir sous toutes ses formes, parce qu'alors elle représentait bien plus qu'une simple femme à ses yeux. Il était aujourd'hui le seul à lui rappeler qu'elle méritait plus que de l'ordinaire. Ça, jamais il ne lui en donnerait. Pour certaines choses, cette constatation lui faisait peur. Lui n'en avait aucune idée.

Une fois de plus, sa main rencontra sa peau nue. À tâtons, il remonta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler les « jumelles ». Elle se cambra un peu lorsqu'il pressa son téton dans sa paume, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Toute cette douceur, cette tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers elle… Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien elle aurait à coup sûr pensé que ce n'était qu'à cause des circonstances passées. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ça ne retournait pas de ça. Si tel était le cas, elle ne sentirait pas de l'amour dans ses gestes. Et si elle en ressentait, c'est parce qu'il lui en donnait. Sa langue glissait contre la sienne sans jamais chercher à s'enfuir. Ses mains étaient douces malgré la rudesse qui s'y était installée au fil du temps. De sa main libre, il commença à taquiner sa bretelle, voulant la faire tomber de son épaule. Un grognement de gène lui échappa et dès lors il se stoppa dans son action. Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer nue devant lui. Alors certes elle avait peur de se retrouver dans le noir, mais là pour le coup l'obscurité aurait pu l'aider à se mettre à l'aise.

Il plongea dans son cou, désireux de lui procurer un plaisir bienheureux. Le piquant de sa légère barbe la fit frissonner, ne pouvant réprimer un gémissement qui vint s'échouer contre l'oreille gauche du praticien dans un son sépulcral. Avec une profonde délicatesse, sa bouche embrassait sa peau dans une sensualité que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Il respira son épiderme, humant son odeur qu'il aimait tant sans jamais le lui dire. Sa main était toujours sur son sein droit, tandis que l'autre était redescendue au niveau de sa hanche. Il était en train de la toucher, de la caresser. Elle appréciait pleinement leurs échanges, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Après ça, elle se trouvait dans la phase d'essai. Parce que lorsqu'elle sentit son érection se développer au niveau de son aine, tout devint différent.

_**Arrête… **_Le repoussa-t-elle à contrecoeur, subitement prise par une difficulté à respirer.

Son injonction n'avait été que murmure. Néanmoins, il y releva une certaine forme d'incertitude mêlée à de la gêne. De l'indécision ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle appréciait de façon avantageuse son contact. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de suite pourquoi une telle réaction maintenant. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question muette, détournant le regard de par le mal aise qu'elle éprouvait. Sa tête était maintenant tournée sur le côté, comme si il lui était devenu impossible de le regarder. Il décrocha l'espace d'un instant. Le sang qui pulsait dans son membre le ramena à la réalité et il comprit enfin. Maladroitement, il se dégagea d'elle assez rapidement, se sentant probablement tout aussi mal qu'elle.

_**Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. **_S'excusa-t-il d'une voix basse.

_**Non, c'est moi… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. **_

Sa voix était peu assurée, son intonation faible. Peu à peu, elle s'enferma dans un profond mutisme. Un tel mutisme qu'il ne put en supporter davantage. Sa main s'arrêta presque au même moment où il avait actionné le geste. Il ne pouvait pas. La toucher maintenant impliquerait une forme de pression à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister sans mal. Il se sentait impuissant, et bien que ce sentiment ne lui plut pas il était dans l'indétournable obligation de faire avec. Sa main se rétracta alors contre son propre buste, obéissant à cette raison qui semblait s'emparer de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait.

Après un moment à être restée allongée sur le dos, comme tétanisée par une vision qui venait de la hanter, Cuddy se tourna sur le côté. Elle lui faisait dos, pensant ainsi qu'elle pourrait calmer son angoisse. Elle avait maintenant pour seule vue le mur de couleur beige grisé sur lequel se reflétait un halo de lumière tout juste jaunâtre. C'était déprimant ; et ça, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Parce qu'elle aurait dû rester sur le dos avec House à sa droite qui la regardait de temps en temps comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait suffisamment bien pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin de trop s'en faire à son sujet, elle voulut désormais se retourner et retrouver ainsi sa position précédente. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Ça la gênait de devoir à nouveau lui faire face. Un sentiment de honte ? Son orgueil en prenait un coup. À force de vouloir se persuader qu'elle ne devait pas le mêler à tout ça, elle en avait perdu le sens des réalités en ce qui le concernait. Il était le seul à pouvoir la soutenir, à pouvoir l'épauler dans cette épreuve parce que cette dernière l'impliquait lui aussi au même titre qu'elle l'affectait bien plus qu'il n'oserait un jour l'avouer. Il pouvait l'aider à aller mieux et cette constatation fit naître en elle ce sentiment qui lui donna l'impression que son cœur se retrouvait prisonnier de griffes acérées qui se resserraient toujours de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu y arriver. Elle s'était trompée. Déçue d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait cependant pas passer outre le fait de s'avouer qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Qu'avait-elle à se reprocher ? Par son silence et le respect qu'il lui témoigna en n'insistant pas, House lui démontra qu'il attendrait. Et il avait attendu. Cela dit, jamais ils n'avaient retenté quoi que ce soit de cet ordre-là.

TBC…

* * *

_Maintenant que tout est fini (enfin façon de parler), j'aimerais savoir si votre jugement sur ce cher Lieutenant est différent ou non. Si oui, quel est-il ?_

_Quant à ce qui vous sera dévoilé dans le chapitre suivant, avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? (Toutes propositions prises en compte)_

_Merci d'avance et bonne continuation ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello ! Un Vendredi = un nouveau chapitre (et réjouissez-vous parce que rien était sûr pour que vous l'ayez ce soir)_

_Concernant le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que certains d'entre vous se soient (ENFIN ! ) rendus compte que le Lieutenant Brazzi était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il n'avait nullement dans l'idée de faire du mal à Cuddy, ni même de la draguer (cette constatation que certaines m'ont faite m'a d'ailleurs bien faite rire :D ) Je suis également contente si les raisons concernant la réaction de Benoît envers Cuddy vous ont plues. Je voulais que ce soit justifié (bien que cela n'excuse en rien son acte, nous sommes bien d'accord) Quant à la fin, j'avais un peu peur qu'en ne donnant pas suite à cette nuit d'amour ça casse un peu le truc. Dans ma logique, il est normal qu'elle ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas parce que l'affaire est résolue que c'est bon, elle peut faire ce qui lui chante en se fichant pas mal des conséquences comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, c'est bien plus complexe. Donc j'espère que vous aurez compris pourquoi j'ai tout fait capoter :)_

_Après toutes ces petites mises au point, revenons-en à ce chapitre-là. Dans celui-ci, vous allez ENFIN (oui, je sais) découvrir ce que Cuddy a dévoilé à Wilson il y a quelques temps et qu'elle a caché à House, jusqu'à maintenant. Là encore, vous aurez droit à un 'feu d'artifice' (n'est-ce pas Mélanie ! ) Je pense que certains d'entre vous s'en doute - ou s'en sont douté à un moment donné - mais il n'y a rien de sûr. J'aimerais donc savoir (en plus de vos diverses impressions) si vous aviez mis le doigt dessus sans me le dire ou non. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords pas ! x)_

_Sur ce, je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements et compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir. Grâce à vous, cette fiction raconte une histoire (autre que ce qu'il y a dans ces lignes) J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_**N.B. **__: Rose pâle était le précédent chapitre. D'anthracite se teinte celui-ci. (Lisez, vous allez vite comprendre)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 14**_

Dans son bureau, la jeune femme avait eu bien du mal à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle était loin de se dire qu'elle allait passer aussi bien au-dessus de tout ça. Cependant, si le diagnosticien était le seul à en être au courant, il ne l'était pas pour autre chose, une chose dont elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui faire part… Et comme si le simple fait de penser à lui pouvait le faire venir, il entra dans la pièce dans un fracas théâtral, ou peut-être pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard froid, presque empreint de mépris. Il avait un air grave sans une trace de plaisanterie. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce en ne détournant aucunement son regard de la Doyenne. Cette dernière le regarda avec curiosité et méfiance, se demandant pourquoi une telle fulmination qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir imminente.

_**Depuis quand ?**_

Ses grands yeux teintés de gris se voilèrent ; elle avait compris. Une question comme celle-ci aurait pu causer un quiproquo, mais pas pour elle. Il voulait parler de ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit mais qu'il avait fini par découvrir. Cette chose qu'elle avait dissimulée jusqu'à en faire un secret. Un secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle, ou presque. Cette chose dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé par peur et parce que ça n'avait jamais été le bon moment. Mais un secret comme celui-ci ne reste pas dans l'ombre éternellement. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'explique un jour, il aurait fallu qu'elle le lui dise avant qu'il ne le découvre lui-même mais…

_**Bientôt deux mois.**_

Inutile de lui préciser à quel moment tombait cette période, il avait vite fait le calcul.

_**Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?**_

Les épaules de la directrice s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs…

**FLASH BACK**

Ce jour-là, elle l'avait bipé. Depuis la veille, elle était au courant d'une nouvelle aussi réjouissante que bouleversante. Au début, elle n'avait pas su si elle devait se sentir remplie de joie ou totalement affligée. Une chose avait été sûre : elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Pas au concerné, pas à ce moment-là. Elle savait qu'il était en droit de savoir et qu'il fallait qu'il le sache. Seulement elle n'avait pas la force pour ça, bien que ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se répéter mainte et mainte fois que, advienne que pourra, elle devait se lancer. Il avait fallu qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'avait été autre que Wilson.

_**Vous m'avez bipé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_Demanda-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

_**Asseyez-vous, il faut que je vous parle. **_

L'oncologue s'exécuta et lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice qui commençait à faire les cent pas.

_**De toute évidence c'est personnel. Je vous trouve angoissée et je doute que ce ne soit pour…**_

_**Je suis enceinte. **_

Le visage de l'homme se figea dans un rictus de stupéfaction. Après avoir pris quelques secondes nécessaires à l'assimilation de cette nouvelle, il bégaya un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme, toujours en train de poursuivre son marathon. Ravi pour elle, il devint toutefois sceptique en apprenant que son meilleur ami ne savait rien de tout ça. Quelque part, il se sentait pris entre deux feux et était loin d'aimer ce sentiment.

_**Vous comptez le lui dire tout de même ?**_

_**Oui mais… Je n'en ai pas le courage, il va me haïr pour ça. **_Confia-t-elle en s'asseyant enfin sur le canapé.

_**Gardez-le. Ne laissez pas passer cette chance ou vous le regretterez toute votre vie.**_

_**C'est ridicule, j'ai l'impression de devoir choisir entre mon rêve et l'homme que j'aime et je…**_

_**Alors vous l'admettez enfin ! **_

La Doyenne fixa son confident et, comprenant qu'elle avait lâché le morceau, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_**Eh bien félicitations parce que vous êtes la première !**_

_**Vous devez vraiment me trouver horrible…**_

_**Ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il faut que vous lui parliez, Lisa.**_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_**Wilson…**_

Et depuis ce jour, elle n'était pas parvenue à lui en toucher deux mots. Parfois, la volonté seule ne suffit pas…

_**Alors comme ça mon meilleur ami est au courant avant moi !**_

_**Je comptais te le dire, j'ai essayé mais… **_Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et se passa une main sur le visage. _**Comment l'as-tu découvert ?**_

_**Ah, la question tant attendue ! D'abord, ton humeur irascible. T'étais de plus en plus nerveuse et irritable, quoique vous les femmes vous l'êtes tout le temps, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais mise au déca. Sans parler du fait qu'en ce moment tu as envie de t'envoyer tous les fruits rouges du monde. Et pour terminer, ton obsession pour ce bébé âgé d'à peine un an qu'on a sauvé in extremis de la mort il y a de ça bientôt deux semaines. Et ne me dis pas « oui mais les enfants c'est différent » ! J'ai eu, tu sais, comme un pressentiment en te voyant limite lui tenir la main ! **_S'exclama-t-il, ayant bien du mal à contenir un certain sentiment de trahison. Il reprit, le ton ironique. _**Satisfaite ? J'aurais cru que tu ne m'aurais même pas posé la question ! **_

Immobile, les yeux dans le vague, elle ne dit rien et prit en compte chacune de ses paroles.

_**Quand je pense à toutes ces soirées passées auprès de toi alors que tu portais l'enfant de l'autre enfoiré ! **_S'indigna-t-il en lui dissimulant une certaine tristesse qu'elle réussit tout de même à capter.

Elle releva aussitôt la tête vers lui et put lire dans ses yeux le mépris lié à la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là. Elle vit aussi une part de peur, d'appréhension et le comprenait tout à fait. Elle allait lui dire la vérité parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, plus maintenant. Parce qu'elle serait soulagée de ce poids, elle ne lui mentirait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui mentir. Raisonnablement, ça ne servirait à rien.

_**Ce n'est pas de lui.**_

_**Bah tiens ! Non mais parce qu'on n'a encore jamais vu de violeur offrir un préservatif à sa victime ! **_

_**Parce que tu crois que toi tu en as mis un ! **_Répliqua la Doyenne, ne se laissant pas démonter devant son intonation colérique malgré que le mot 'victime' résonnait en elle comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

L'homme la regarda sans faire le moindre geste. Là, elle marquait un point. Depuis quand était-il question de marquer des points ? Il se maudit… se maudit jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Et si jamais elle avait raison ?

_**Je l'ai appris quatre jours avant ce qui s'est passé. **_Poursuivit-elle plus calmement.

_**Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? **_Questionna-t-il froidement.

_**Il… Il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. **_L'informa la jeune femme d'une faible voix, comme honteuse. _**C'est arrivé quand on a couché ensemble, House.**_

Elle essaya de rester calme et ne bougeait pas de la place où elle se trouvait, debout devant son bureau. Lui, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas depuis la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée.

_**Qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas des bobards dans le seul but de me faire passer pour l'auteur de tout ça ?**_

_**Je l'avais déjà dit à Wilson…**_

Il la regarda et son visage devint hermétique. Elle ne pouvait plus déterminer quoi que ce soit en lui mais il y avait une telle tension qu'il semblait être électrifié. À présent immobile, mains en appui sur sa canne, son regard n'était pas noir mais plutôt sans expression et totalement vide. Il déglutit difficilement et resta figé pendant que la jeune femme continuait de parler.

_**Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je sais que j'ai été stupide et je comprends que tu ais des doutes. Mais je n'ai rien pu te dire et après ce qui est arrivé… Je ne pouvais pas.**_

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le sol avec entêtement. Le voir impavide ne fit que l'agacer.

_**Dis quelque chose !**_

_**Dire quoi ? **_Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton. _**Il n'y a rien à dire… Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose.**_

Craignant de comprendre là où elle pensait qu'il voulait en venir, elle se tendit en une fraction de secondes.

_**Non… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça…**_

_**Je ne te le demande pas. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça nous rapproche.**_

_**Quoi ? Mais…**_

_**Tu as très bien compris, c'est non ! Il est hors de question que je joue ce rôle-là. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas voulu mais maintenant que tu as choisi, ça sera sans moi.**_

Atterrée, il lui sembla qu'à un moment donné son cœur cessa de battre et que son cerveau manqua cruellement d'oxygène au point de lui donner des vertiges.

_**Tu… me demandes de faire un choix !**_

_**Et sans surprises, c'est pour cette chose que tu as dit oui !**_

_**Cette chose ? Comment est-ce que…**_

_**Bah quoi ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un embryon et…**_

_**Et tu es son père ! **_Finit-elle par le couper, accablée par ses propos.

_**Son géniteur, rien d'autre. Du moins si j'en crois ce que tu dis.**_

Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Elle sentait son crâne bouillir. Une chaleur colérique l'envahissait. Plus elle le voyait, plus elle avait l'envie folle de le tuer. Et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'au sens métaphorique. Elle n'en revenait pas.

_**Sors d'ici…**_

_**Quoi, tout ça parce que j'ai dit un truc qui ne t'a pas plu ?**_

_**Sors de mon bureau, je ne veux plus te voir ! **_Ordonna-t-elle sans équivoque.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un regard rempli d'incompréhension, de défit qu'il lui lança mais un regard ternis par l'audace qu'il avait osé lui faire. À l'instant même, une infime partie de lui connut le regret de lui avoir parlé ainsi. C'était un regard qui la transperça avec douleur et tristesse avant que ses propres yeux ne s'embuèrent et que ses joues ne s'humidifièrent. Les mots pleurent alors que les larmes parlent…

TBC…

* * *

_Réactions ? Sincèrement, si ça vous 'heurte' de trop dites-le moi._

_Et rappelez-vous : cette histoire se déroule courant saison 3. Cuddy n'a fait aucune tentative de FIV et ne connaît aucune difficulté à ce niveau-là._

_J'imagine que ce chapitre vous a particulièrement surpris. J'attends donc vos sincères impressions sur ce que vous venez de lire._

_Au niveau de mon point de vue, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. House me paraît trop 'piquant' après ce qu'il a vécu avec Cuddy, même si je me devais de le faire réfractaire un minimum pour que ça cadre avec son personnage. Bref, je n'en dirais pas plus…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi ! Me revoilà parmi vous, même si je devrais plutôt dire « voici la suite de cette fic que vous attendez avec impatience » :p Oui, j'ai loupé un Vendredi… Mais je me suis rattrapée ailleurs ! x) Et peu importe ce que vous pourrez me dire à ce propos parce qu'en ce moment je suis sur mon petit nuage et ne suis pas prête de le quitter (Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! :D )_

_Bref, 2 semaines déjà que l'histoire est restée bloquée sur l'annonce de la grossesse de Cuddy. Souvenez-vous, House l'avait assez mal pris. Vous vous posez les bonnes questions et je vous en remercie :) Oui parce qu'il arrive parfois que les lecteurs se posent des questions qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui se passe (et va se passer) réellement donc bon. Là au moins, je suis fière de vous !_

_Ce chapitre est centré Hilson (ouais ouais, j'adore faire traîner les choses XD ), et j'aime autant vous dire que vous allez déguster ! *sourire diabolique* Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous souhaiterait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, que House fasse preuve de compréhension envers Cuddy et qu'il accepte le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Mais cet enfant est-il vraiment de lui ? (oui je sais, j'aime entretenir le mystère jusqu'au bout et c'est bien ce qui vous agace. Mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? ) _

_À __**Monica **__: merci de ta review :) Le fait qu'en plus tu sois italienne me plaît bien parce que tu te donnes la peine de lire en français, mais aussi de laisser des reviews. Bref, j'apprécie beaucoup *_* Pour le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensemble, tu n'es pas à côté de la plaque, rassure-toi. Reporte-toi au chapitre 3 si tu veux et tu comprendras peut-être mieux parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas décrit cette scène, je l'ai simplement sous-entendu donc quelque part c'est plutôt moi qui suis en faute (mais pas vraiment parce que c'était fait exprès, il vous suffisez juste de comprendre là où je voulais en venir :p ) Je suis contente en tout cas que l'histoire te plaise toujours malgré les discordances :D_

_J'espère que cette suite ne vous déplaira pas trop, juste au cas où. _

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 15**_

Elle laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues comme le ferait un torrent le long d'une montagne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru ? Qu'il allait être compréhensif et lui accorder les choses telles qu'elle les voyait ? Qu'il n'allait montrer aucun signe de colère ni même de dédain envers son œuvre inconsciemment réalisée ? Ou bien encore qu'il allait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas seule durant les mois à venir et ce pendant une période indéfinie ? Sûrement un peu des trois… ou aucun des trois, justement. Au fond, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse en se disant qu'il ne lui demandait pas d'avorter et de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Elle se le dirait peut-être plus tard, en ayant pris du recul, mais pas maintenant. Elle était sous le choc, immergée dans cette fraîcheur récalcitrante de la chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas en tirer le meilleur parti, pas encore. Elle le pourrait plus tard, à tête reposée quand elle sera redevenue lucide. « Chaque chose en son temps… ». Cette sorte de proverbe sorti d'on ne sait où n'arrêtait pas de retentir dans sa tête comme l'écho d'un hurlement poussé à plusieurs mètres d'altitude et qui déclenche par la suite une avalanche aussi fabuleuse que monstrueusement dangereuse. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cette résonance cérébrale allait engendrer quelque chose d'horriblement prodigieux ? Peut-être, mais elle espérait se tromper. Quoique l'espoir maintenant… Néanmoins, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui lui restait ou du moins qui pourrait en quelque sorte la faire tenir.

Dans son bureau, il avait la douloureuse impression d'avoir été manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin. S'il ne la connaissait pas tant, il aurait pu s'en convaincre. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais tout de même. Et parfois, les impressions se concrétisent en devenant des faits. Il aurait d'ailleurs mieux accepté ces derniers plutôt qu'une supposition qui, bien des fois, se fait traîtresse. Cependant, il y avait un fait et celui-ci était à des années lumières de lui plaire. D'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait presque pu s'en réjouir - sans en montrer l'émotion - car c'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais voilà, il était impliqué là-dedans, une situation qu'il n'aimait pas, qui n'était pas faite pour lui et qui, si on s'en référait à son avis, lui ferait perdre une certaine éthique de lui-même. Il était pris dans un cercle vicieux, un tourbillon méchamment impétueux comme une mer remplie de typhons. Pris dans une spirale infernale dont il ne connaissait pas la meilleure façon de s'en sortir, si toutefois il le pouvait. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop dur avec elle. Peut-être avait-il réagi excessivement à une situation qu'il aurait été bon de clarifier. Oui, sûrement… Mais qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait et à vrai dire il se foutait royalement du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Pour l'instant.

En fin de journée, leur ami commun fit une halte auprès du bureau voisin après avoir planché sur une quantité plus que suffisante de dossiers concernant ses patients. Il avait - du déjeuné jusqu'à maintenant - trouvé le diagnosticien acariâtre (plus que d'habitude) et préoccupé, voire même anxieux. Au courant du « secret » de la Doyenne depuis un petit moment, il s'était dit presque machinalement qu'elle avait dû l'en informer, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses. Entrant dans la pièce presque éblouie par les chauds rayons solaire d'Août, l'oncologue s'avança jusqu'au centre et observa l'homme en face de lui avant de prendre la parole.

_**C'est moi ou tu as passé…**_

_**Tu étais au courant.**_

Le plus jeune referma la bouche, restée ouverte en ayant eu pour but de poursuivre sa tirade. Maintenant que ses insinuations venaient d'être confirmées, il savait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et qu'il serait difficile d'y remédier. Mais avec la persévérance dont il savait faire preuve, il n'allait pas baisser les bras en se disant que tout était gâché.

_**Elle t'a tout raconté et tu n'as rien dit… Pourquoi ? **_Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

_**House, c'est… Elle n'a pas fait ça dans le but de t'évincer de sa vie et…**_

_**T'en fais pas, je n'en fais plus parti. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir fais parti un jour.**_

_**Il faut la comprendre.**_

_**La comprendre ? Tu te fous de moi ! Elle m'a caché ça suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'en aperçoive avant qu'elle n'ait décidé de m'en parler et a eu le culot de me dire que c'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état ! **_S'exclama-t-il plein de colère en portant son regard sur l'autre homme.

_**Euh, ça me parait quand même logique qu'elle sache qui c'est.**_

Le diagnosticien dévia son regard et finit par baisser la tête. Son comportement l'ayant trahi, il en avait trop dit pour être la seule personne à en être au courant.

_**Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Elle t'a bien confié des trucs alors que j'en étais plus concerné que toi !**_

_**Peut-être mais c'est son choix. **_Abdiqua-t-il avant de revenir à ce qui suscitait son intérêt._**Soit tu dis ça pour te décharger de toute responsabilité, soit c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a mis en rogne.**_

_**Tu vas la fermer, oui ! **_Vociféra-t-il avec ferveur.

L'oncologue plissa les yeux et pinça légèrement ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami comme ça. Oh bien sûr, il avait été plus d'une fois aux premières loges pour voir un spectacle fulminant mettant en scène la personne la plus caustique et antipathique qu'il connaissait faisant jaillir de toutes parts un flot de propos acerbes et cyniques parfois teintés d'une méchanceté narquoise, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir ladite personne avec une expression tellement noire qu'il en fut parcouru d'une vilaine sueur froide le long de l'épine dorsale. Il tira une chaise en face de lui et s'y assit, tout en continuant de regarder le diagnosticien fixement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier reprit la parole dans le but de répondre aux questions muettes de son interlocuteur.

_**Laisse tomber, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.**_

_**C'est en rapport avec son absence le mois dernier ?**_

Il acquiesça simplement et l'oncologue comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas davantage. Soucieux du bien-être de ses amis, celui-ci poussa un soupir d'accablement en prenant un air songeur. Visiblement, le diagnosticien n'avait nullement l'intention de montrer son implication auprès de la jeune femme et encore moins de s'investir dans ce style de vie. Cette constatation désola profondément le jeune médecin qui aurait préféré qu'il voie les choses sous un autre angle au lieu de se borner en se limitant à ses propres intérêts.

_**Elle a besoin de toi.**_

_**Eh bien qu'elle se débrouille ! Je n'ai pas demandé ça.**_

_**Elle non plus.**_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes avant que le plus âgé d'entre eux ne détourne les yeux en les portant sur le sol.

_**C'est son choix alors elle n'a qu'à l'assumer.**_

_**Je pense qu'elle saura le faire. **_Dit-il en cherchant son regard. _**Ce n'est pas facile, ni pour toi ni pour elle mais ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que les choses iront mieux.**_

_**Oh, ne commence pas à me faire la leçon en te prenant pour un redresseur de torts ! Si j'ai besoin d'un psy, il me suffit de prendre rendez-vous !**_

_**Tu n'as pas besoin d'un psy, tu as besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour voir que tu gâches tout ce que tu as construis avec elle.**_

_**Mais je n'ai rien construis du tout… **_Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, bien conscient que l'oncologue ne savait rien de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux.

_**Si, House, et ça compte pour elle tu le sais. Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as suffisamment faite souffrir comme ça, qu'elle mérite un peu plus que…**_

_**Elle mérite bien mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas fait pour elle et elle le sait très bien. Et la preuve de tout cela, c'est que je ne veux pas d'une vie comme elle aimerait en avoir une. C'était son rêve et bientôt elle l'aura réalisé, c'est bien pour elle mais ça s'arrête là. **_

Son ami ne le lâchait pas des yeux et ce pendant un temps incalculable jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et quitte à regret la pièce. Cela ne servait à rien de le blâmer de cette façon, surtout quand les évènements étaient encore récents. Mais peut-être, du moins l'espérait-il, que ses propos allaient déclencher une sorte de déclic en lui et finiraient par lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement en lui démontrant que ce qu'il avait dans l'idée de faire était totalement aberrant. Mais - à supposer qu'une telle chose se produise d'une façon ou d'une autre - ce déclic n'allait certainement pas se mettre en place du jour au lendemain, il faudrait un peu de temps pour ça. Mais combien de temps, en considérant l'hypothèse que cela arrive, allait-il falloir avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son erreur et qu'il prenne conscience que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait plus à voir avec la désolation malsaine qu'il avait fini par répandre plutôt qu'avec ce qu'il considérait en ce moment même comme le choix le plus logique ? Quoique logique pour lui, pas pour elle.

Bien qu'au fond, il trouvait lui-même que ce n'était pas rationnel du tout. Il trouvait simplement logique le fait de ne pas vouloir plonger dans le schéma d'un père détestable. Il ne voulait pas reproduire le schéma paternel qu'avait employé son père face à lui. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant qu'elle portait - qu'il soit de lui ou non - connaisse une enfance similaire à celle qu'il avait vécue. Vérité absolue ou simple croyance, on dit toujours que l'on reproduit assez bien ce que l'on a vécu dans notre enfance. Eh bien si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Il avait déjà plongé la femme pour laquelle il éprouvait plus qu'une bride éphémère d'affection dans une sorte de souffrance morbide sans plus de raisons que ce qu'il voulait bien s'avouer alors ce n'était pas la peine d'y mettre quelqu'un d'autre, tel qu'il soit.

Cependant, il ressentait malgré lui une certaine dichotomie entre ce qu'il pensait devoir faire et ce qu'il semblait vouloir sincèrement. Ce qui lui semblait juste lui paraissait également être d'une bienveillance faussée par la naïveté à laquelle ou pouvait ajouter l'hideur effroyable d'un abject sentiment de préservation. Car la seule préservation qui pouvait lui être faite était celle qui prenait en compte son épouvantable désespoir qui le poussait toujours plus vers le plus profond des désarrois. Ils sombraient, l'un comme l'autre. Lui dans le désespoir. Elle dans la déréliction. Le bonheur tel qu'il peut se présenter à perte de vue peut se révéler être le malheur dont quiconque ne peut en voir la fin, sûrement parce qu'il n'y en a aucune ou tout simplement parce qu'elle est loin d'être supportable…

TBC…

* * *

_Déprimant, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_Très franchement, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette suite. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je ne l'aime pas. J'aurais voulu y changer les choses, les tourner autrement mais je ne voyais pas d'autre façon d'aborder la situation entre House et Wilson. C'est un peu bête en fait. Bref, peut-être que je me rattraperais la prochaine fois (oui, j'adore faire des suppositions ! )_

_Je vous dis à bientôt, vous prévenant d'ores et déjà que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le chapitre suivant. Mais pas de soucis, je trouverai encore un moyen de me rattraper ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Peep-bo ! Après deux semaines d'absence sur cette fic (oui je sais, c'est long pour vous qui êtes une bande de petits impatients :p ), voici la suite tant attendue. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce retard. Mon passage en cardio affole mon cœur qui, subissant trop de stress quant à mon exam de Jeudi prochain, me ralenti comme jamais (le point positif, c'est que je ne suis pas loin s'il me faut un choc électrique. Et avec Hélo qui me suit comme mon ombre je pense éviter la syncope ^^ ) Sans parler de ce pauvre 'Mister Ramolli' qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête XD Bref, je réponds tout de même à vos besoins, c'est le principal (non non, je ne fais aucun sous-entendu *giggles* )_

_Quoique vu ce qui suit, je pourrais le faire en fait. Oui parce que voyez-vous il y a dans ce chapitre une partie NC (assez minime je trouve, mais bien présent) Alors remerciez-moi [que dis-je] prosternez-vous à mes pieds car je vous offre là un petit quelque chose que vous aimez bien lire (je le sais, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit x) ) Bref, encore un flash-back ici et je pense qu'il n'est pas des plus négligeables. J'espère qu'il vous permettra de comprendre un peu mieux les choses car, même s'il décrit une des nuits d'amour entre House et Cuddy, il est intéressant d'en avoir connaissance niveau détails._

_À __**Monica **__: ah tu vois, tu as enfin compris :D Il était absolument impossible que tu passes à côté de ce qui s'est passé entre eux, d'autant plus que dans ce chapitre les choses seront bien plus explicitement exposées à travers ce flash-back ;) Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant._

_À __**CoolMhouse**__ : je suis contente que la partie Hilson t'ait plu, même si je t'avoue que pour moi l'intérêt que je porte à ce ship se dégrade de plus en plus. Et ne t'en fait pour ton manque d'inspiration niveau review, je comprends vu que tu as dû avoir la tête partout ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de profiter pleinement de ce chapitre car après la dispute Huddyenne je me suis dis qu'il serait bon de mettre un peu de romance histoire de diluer la chose pendant un instant._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 16**_

Quarante jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle toujours amèrement présente dans l'esprit du diagnosticien. Pas un mois, quarante jours ! La dispute qu'ils avaient eu était leur dernière vraie conversation en date. Elle se demandait elle-même comment cela a-t-il pu être possible… Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'établir un échange sincère avec lui, ce qui, à première vue en tout cas, semblait en aucun cas le déranger. Parfois, elle se demandait même si elle en avait envie. En parallèle, elle le regardait en éprouvant des choses toujours plus contradictoires. Lui, il ne la regardait plus. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait car elle ne voyait pas ses coups d'œil lancés discrètement vers elle. Sa rancune était toujours présente, forte et immuable, mais il avait le vague sentiment qu'au fond de lui tout cela n'était qu'utopique. Elle le voyait comme le lâche narcissique qu'il était en s'imaginant l'homme qu'il pourrait être envers elle et l'être qu'elle portait. « _Vous voyez le monde tel qu__'__il est et tel qu__'__il pourrait être. Ce que vous ne captez pas, c__'__est la vision que les autres ont du monde. _» En lui ayant dit cela il y a un peu près un an, il avait eu raison, comme bien souvent.

Lisa se demandait si cette fois il faisait le bon choix en fuyant ses responsabilités de cette façon. Oui, elle était indécise car d'un côté elle se disait que peut-être c'était mieux ainsi. En fait, ce n'était sûrement que pour se rassurer. Et même si elle n'était pas naïve, il ne lui était pas interdit de trouver du réconfort là où elle le pouvait pour se remonter le moral.

En parlant de réconfort, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'oncologue. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à prendre le temps de l'écouter, la conseiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait en restant à l'écart de ses décisions. Il lui apportait son soutien sans rien attendre en retour et c'est probablement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait réellement compter. C'était un véritable ami. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui tenait absolument à la voir se détendre et même si sur le coup elle s'était sentie gênée, elle appréciait ses intentions qui partaient d'un bon sentiment. Elle aurait simplement préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une autre personne sans pour autant le lui dire franchement.

Quarante jours donc que la nouvelle était apparue au grand jour, et la situation était restée la même. On était jeudi, le 27 Septembre de l'année 2007. La Doyenne remplissait comme chaque jour sa paperasse administrative, à savoir des demandes de sortie et quelques assurances et autres garanties qu'il fallait renouveler. Au bout de deux heures quinze d'intérêt, elle décida de faire une petite pause. À trois mois de grossesse, son bas-ventre commençait tout doucement à s'arrondir. Ce n'était pas visible pendant la journée à cause des vêtements, mais une fois nue dans sa salle de bain elle aimait voir qu'elle prenait progressivement des formes. Ses habitudes changeaient, tout comme son attitude qui pouvait être d'une grande alacrité pour ensuite se transformer en une irritabilité insoupçonnable chez elle. En même temps, qui avait dit un jour que la grossesse était le plus beau moment dans la vie d'une femme ? Les nausées qui surviennent à tout instant, l'envie indiscutable de s'empâter principalement avec une poignée d'aliments plutôt que d'autre, et aussi la sensation presque affreuse d'en venir à ressembler à quelque chose de disgracieux la faisait sourire d'ironie. Et même si elle n'en était pas encore à la dernière phase, elle savait que ça viendrait. Inutile de préciser que dans ces conditions, quiconque se permettrait de lui faire une quelconque réflexion recevrait les foudres d'une femme aux hormones détraquées.

Installée dans le fond de sa chaise, ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de son visage. De ses doigts, elle se massa doucement les tempes et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait passé sa première échographie. À ce stade, aucune malformation n'avait étés détectées, aucun signe d'anomalie chromosomique non plus et elle savait que sa grossesse n'était pas gémellaire. Même si son désir de maternité prenait une grande place en elle, Cuddy était aussi rassurée de cette dernière information. Aussi connaissait-elle depuis quand datait sa grossesse. Le fait d'entendre encore la voix de son gynécologue à ce propos la fit se plonger dans ses souvenirs, ceux d'un certain 23 Juin…

**FLASH-BACK _*_**

_**Tu m**__**'**__**évites ? **_Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

_**Pas du tout. J**__**'**__**ai vu que tu étais très occupée aujourd**__**'**__**hui et je n**__**'**__**ai pas voulu te déranger. **_Lui expliqua-t-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Et c'était vrai, elle avait été quasiment surbookée toute la journée. Il était assez rare qu'elle vienne travailler un samedi. En fait cela n'était arrivé que très rarement dans sa carrière. Mais aujourd'hui avait été un jour où elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, son travail étant pour elle ce que le mystère et la fascination d'une pathologie étaient pour son diagnosticien.

_**House**__**…**_Souffla-t-elle lorsque, toujours dans son cou, il fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses.

_**Ça fait plus d**__**'**__**une semaine**__**…**__** Laisse-toi aller.**_

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui mordilla comme il put le lobe de l'oreille, évitant de peu de s'accrocher à l'attache de sa boucle d'oreille.

_**Je ne sais même plus si on devait se voir ce soir. **_Lâcha à son tour la Doyenne au creux de son oreille.

_**Y a des chances**__**…**_

Sur ses lèvres, l'homme posa les siennes. N'y tenant plus, Cuddy laissa tomber son sac à main par terre et agrippa son amant à la nuque. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Non mécontent de cette réaction, il passa ses bras derrière son dos, donnant ainsi l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient avec fougue, la langue de l'un caressait celle de l'autre. Ça leur avait manqué, à tous les deux. Arrivant rapidement à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme en profita pour glisser ses mains sur son torse, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il ne dit rien, la laissant continuer avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le médecin lui attrapa doucement les poignets avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, puis il remonta le long de ses bras. Arrivé au niveau des épaules, il la rapprocha une fois de plus vers lui et repartit à la conquête de sa bouche, différemment. Cette fois, elle aurait presque pu parler de tendresse. Ses longs doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles brunes, commençant petit à petit leur descente le long de sa nuque.

Elle le laissa faire, prenant plaisir à subir les doux effleurements que le bout de ses doigts provoquait dans son cou. Puis, brusquement il la plaqua contre le mur. Prise dans le feu de l'excitation, elle agrippa ses cheveux, griffant son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il en échappe un gémissement. Très vite, ses mains atterrirent sur ses hanches, appréciant leurs formes. Comme d'un commun accord formulé dans le silence de leurs baisers, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre du diagnosticien. Il se retenait aux meubles et murs qui traçaient le chemin à suivre, leur évitant ainsi de finir par terre. Ses talons furent délaissés sur le plancher du couloir. Ils ne se séparèrent jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'allonge doucement sur le moelleux de cette surface plane. La jeune femme se hissa, trouvant une position plus confortable au centre du matelas tandis que pendant ce temps-là il fit tomber sa chemise au sol. Dans un mouvement animal, il s'avança vers elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens, rampant jusqu'à se trouver à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Son corps semblait l'appeler tant il percevait l'envie qui s'en émanait.

De ses mains, Cuddy le rapprocha d'elle et entrelaça ses lèvres à celles de l'homme dans une étreinte dénotant tout son désir. Sa main droite descendit le long de son buste, s'arrêtant sur son sein qu'il pressa très légèrement. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements. Elle soupira de frustration lorsque son corps s'éloigna du sien et que sa main déserta sa poitrine. Les yeux ouverts sur son amant, elle ne put que ressentir un certain plaisir lorsqu'il commença à dégrafer son corsage, prenant un temps fou à le déboutonner. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça, cette tendre sensualité qui, pour le coup, il laissa transparaître sans pleinement s'en rendre compte. Dans son cou, ses fines lèvres l'embrassèrent, suivant la ligne d'une de ses jugulaires avant de s'égarer sur sa clavicule gauche. Ses doigts continuèrent de défaire les boutons pendant qu'il plongeait dans son décolleté à présent ouvert, la faisant frissonner de plaisir au contact de sa virilité faciale. Ses mains de pianiste se posèrent ensuite sur le plat de son ventre, chatouillant agréablement sa peau fruitée.

La jeune femme le repoussa un instant, se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de son chemisier avant de l'attirer à elle en accrochant sa nuque. Un baiser échangé, il s'attarda ensuite sur la dentelle noire qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Il en dessina le contour de ses lèvres, embrassant sa peau de manière éthérée en suivant la couture de la lingerie. Elle soupira. Ses mains fines se perdirent dans son dos, caressant doucement sa peau, pouvant sentir allègrement ses muscles bouger sous ses doigts. La main de l'homme glissa le long de sa cuisse, se faufilant sous la jupe toujours accrochée à sa taille. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette chaleur qui se faisait grandissante en elle, Cuddy le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Appréciant ce retournement de situation, il ne tarda pas à trouver la fermeture éclair et à descendre celle-ci, lui permettant par la suite de se séparer d'un rempart supplémentaire lorsqu'elle la fit tomber à terre d'un coup de pied. Avec un sourire, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies et la regarda, cet éclat de désir au fond des yeux. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha sur lui afin de goûter une fois de plus à ses lèvres.

La boucle de sa ceinture céda sous la dextérité de la jolie brune avant qu'elle ne l'aide à retirer son jean. Assis sur le lit avec cette femme agenouillée devant lui, House embrassa sa poitrine, appréciant le galbe parfait de ses seins. D'une main habile, il décrocha son soutien gorge et libéra ainsi toute sa générosité. Elle se laissa tout doucement retomber lorsqu'il exerça une pression au niveau de sa taille. Sa bouche s'égara sur l'intérieur de sa jambe droite, sa main caressant la partie externe de celle-ci. Un frisson la parcourut et elle ne put refreiner un tremblement lorsqu'il la toucha à l'aine. Très lentement, il fit danser ses doigts sur le vêtement, s'attardant sur cette fine dentelle noire qui lui donna un peu plus chaud. Il lui retira délicatement la dernière pièce faisant rempart à sa nudité. Déjà, elle soupira d'aise au moment où elle sentit son regard posé sur elle. Un sourire se modela au coin de ses lèvres, ne pouvant qu'apprécier le fait que dans ses yeux elle se sente pleinement femme. Lui communiquant son impatience, il arqua un sourcil quand elle se redressa et attrapa les deux bords de son boxer. Il la laissa aller jusqu'au bout, ne s'opposant en rien à ce qu'elle le lui retire.

Il trouva sa position entre ses cuisses et, échangeant un regard avec elle, la pénétra avec douceur. Il ne bougea pas les dix premières secondes, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à sa présence en elle. Puis, s'armant d'un baiser qu'il lui déposa dans le creux de la mâchoire, il commença de lents va-et-vient. Cuddy soupira contre son oreille, suçotant ensuite le lobe de celle-ci avant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas exulter tout de suite. Malgré ses efforts, elle lâcha prise quelques instants plus tard et gémit en resserrant sa grippe autour de sa nuque. Il était très doué, elle le savait. Progressivement, il accéléra la cadence et accentua ses poussées. Elle parcourait son dos de ses mains, griffant légèrement sa peau par-ci par-là. Il grogna dans le creux de son cou, ce qui la fit passagèrement sourire. Les mains du praticien agrippèrent ses poignets fins, les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Il ralentit sensiblement le rythme, la regardant intensément.

Sa main droite quitta son poignet et glissa le long de son bras tandis que de l'autre il caressa sa paume. Elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts qui descendaient, finissant leur course sur son sein gauche. Il effleura son téton, entendant par la suite un soupir de satisfaction. La jeune femme remua des hanches, lui intimant silencieusement d'en finir. Très rapidement, il saisit son bassin entre ses mains et lui asséna un coup de reins, franc et sec. Elle gémit fortement, se cambrant sous son corps. House enfouit sa tête dans son cou, léchant la peau fine de celui-ci. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient avec vivacité, s'imbriquant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, mais refusait d'atteindre le point de non-retour avant elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il segmenta ses va-et-vient, les rendant profonds et directs, qu'elle trouva sa félicité. Plus elle montait en tension et plus il se concentrait sur les expressions de son visage. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, il crut mourir sur place rien qu'avec cette vision qu'elle lui renvoyait. L'orgasme qu'il lui donna alors la foudroya sans crier gare, la faisant trembler de plaisir. Il porta un dernier coup de butoir avant de trouver lui aussi l'extase orgastique.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Elle se souvint qu'après cette nuit de passion elle s'était calée au creux de son épaule et que, contrairement à la fois d'avant, il l'avait enveloppé de ses bras. Elle pensait au début que tout cela n'était que pure distraction, bien qu'elle avait envie de plus avec cet homme. Aux jours d'aujourd'hui, elle savait pertinemment que sa vie ne pourrait se faire qu'avec lui. Sans parler de l'enfant qu'elle portait, Cuddy avait bien conscience qu'elle avait besoin de lui parce qu'elle l'aimait. Les brèves minutes qui venaient de s'écouler lui firent alors un bien qu'elle-même n'aurait pas soupçonné. Maintenant détendue, son regard se posa sur une mince pile de papiers trônant sur la gauche de son bureau. Elle soupira. « _C__'__est surtout après que j__'__aurais besoin de me détendre__…_» pensa-t-elle, contrariée.

Bras croisés, yeux clos, il était adossé dans sa chaise et feintait d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil en espérant ne pas être dérangé jusqu'à ce que certains bruits ne lui donnent l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer et qu'un petit amas de feuilles de papier ne soit jeté sur son bureau.

_**Quand est-ce que tu comptes me remplir ce dossier ?**_

Il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux et ne sut dire si dans son regard résidait du dédain ou de l'hostilité, ou bien encore un subtil mélange des deux. Et malgré le ton de sa voix qui n'avait rien eu pour que l'on eût l'impression qu'il était plaisantin, son langage corporel ne laissait transparaître aucun agacement. Cela démontra une fois de plus que sa chimie interne faisait encore parler d'elle. En jetant un furtif coup d'œil vers ledit dossier, il grimaça en le reconnaissant et porta ensuite son regard ailleurs que sur sa patronne.

_**Cameron n**__**'**__**aura qu**__**'**__**à le faire et ce n**__**'**__**est pas la peine de piquer une crise.**_

_**Cameron n**__**'**__**est pas ta secrétaire et ne crois pas que tu as le pouvoir de me faire piquer une crise uniquement pour un dossier incomplet.**_

Avec un fin sourire, il fixa ses yeux sur elle et prit un malin plaisir à lui répondre narquoisement.

_**Oui, il est clair que tu n**__**'**__**es pas du tout sur les nerfs ! **_

Et puis, ses propos dérivèrent en sarcasmes…

_**Cela dit, je suis assez flatté que tu viennes me voir pour te décharger de toutes tes contrariétés mais en même temps ça serait un peu ridicule d**__**'**__**aller voir Wilson, lui qui est tellement gentil et prêt à tout**__**…**__** Bref, un idiot comme on n**__**'**__**en fait plus.**_

Un regard noir le foudroya en retour et elle s'avança vers lui afin de se pencher au-dessus de son bureau et de planter ses yeux dans les siens comme si elle allait être sur le point de gronder un jeune enfant prit sur le fait.

_**Je ne vois pas bien le rapport qu**__**'**__**il y a entre tout ça et je te conseille de faire profil bas si tu ne veux pas de représailles de ma part.**_

_**Oh mais ça j**__**'**__**en ai déjà. **_Rétorqua-t-il de façon à ce que cela lui soit reproché.

_**Comme toujours tu mélange tout et ne fais pas la part des choses, ce qui est dommage parce que tu t**__**'**__**enlises dans ta propre solitude.**_

Venait-elle de lui tendre une perche sans réellement s'en rendre compte ? Bien que cela lui fit mal, la jeune femme le scruta au fond des yeux et y vit ce qu'elle pensait bien y voir. Elle se recula ensuite et tourna les talons en ayant l'intention de quitter la pièce.

_**Et qui te dit que ma solitude ne me convient pas ?**_

_**Quand on te connaît, on sait très bien que ce n**__**'**__**est pas le cas**__**… **_Lui répondit-elle avec une honnêteté un peu triste avant de s'en aller.

Contrarié, il prit mal sa réplique en se maudissant de devoir admettre qu'elle avait vu juste. Certes elle n'était pas la seule car l'oncologue aussi excellait dans l'art de le vexer, mais elle était une femme et cela changeait beaucoup de chose pour lui. Auparavant, il n'y en avait eu qu'une seule qui avait été capable de le cerner aussi bien et cela lui avait grandement suffit. Mais il ne pouvait pas réagir de la même manière qu'envers cette femme de loi qui avait quasiment le même goût que lui pour le sarcasme, quoique jadis ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme s'il avait perdu le moyen de pouvoir l'aborder sans qu'il ne se passe un instant crucial, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Disons juste qu'il avait peur de marcher sur des œufs et de ce fait se faire incendier par l'oncologue qui allait inexorablement le cuisiner pour lui soutirer ses réelles pensées, ou bien de se montrer un peu trop incisif et ainsi blesser la Doyenne plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dans les deux cas, il ne se sentait pas prêt à se rendre à l'évidence et encore moins à assumer une telle responsabilité, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas uniquement sur cela qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

TBC…

* * *

_***** Je sais qu'à ce stade-là ils étaient censés se vouvoyer mais vu dans quelles circonstances se déroule ce flash-back j'avais du mal à l'écrire avec des 'vous'. voilà, c'était juste pour clarifier les choses._

_Impressions ?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut vous tous ! Deux semaines que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de cette fic et en plus je n'ai rien posté à la place… I'm unforgivable :/ Pour le coup vous avez bien le doit de me haïr, je vous le donne même. Ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner ou pour vous fournir un prétexte mais je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer (à croire que l'on vit dans un Monde où il faut sans cesse se justifier) : je n'avais pas fini d'écrire le chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est une fic que j'ai écrite en 2010 et elle était censée être terminée, sauf qu'en la relisant je me suis rendue compte que certaines choses méritaient d'être approfondies, et donc que d'autres devaient être expliquées. En conséquence je reprends tous les chapitres de _A à Z _depuis le chapitre 16 donc voilà, ça risque de mettre du temps. Et ensuite, je ne vous ai rien posté à la place parce que j'avais pensé à la suite de ma petite Trilogie sur ''__**Their Daily**__''__mais même soucis, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le dernier. Et comme je me garde une certaine longueur d'avance en guise de 'roues de secours', tout s'explique._

_Bref, après tout ça je vous poste enfin la suite. Petit rappel tout de même : Cuddy avait passé sa 1__e__ échographie et s'était souvenue de cette fameuse nuit où le gâteau avait été mis dans le four (désolé de cette métaphore, c'est juste que je l'adore _x)_ ), ce qui correspondait en fait à leur 2__e__ nuit ensemble au niveau de l'histoire. J'ai vu à ce propos que mon NC vous avez plutôt plu, tant mieux :) Dans ce chapitre, il n'y en a pas. De plus je vais pendant quelques temps faire des chapitres de façon fragmentée au niveau de sa période de grossesse parce que je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de vous décrire les choses jour après jour, c'est plus intéressant de le faire au fil du temps si on veut bien voir la progression des choses, son évolution._

_Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire, je pense n'avoir rien oublier (sait-on jamais avec ce cher 'Mister Ramolli' ! ) Ma période d'exam est passée, tant mieux il était temps ! Cela dit je pense que vous devrez patienter encore, désolé d'avance mais même moi ça ne me plaît pas super._

_À __**Monica **__: ravie que tu aies compris à présent, je ne dois donc pas être si nulle en terme d'explication ^^ LOL Je suis très contente en tout cas si mon histoire te passionne toujours autant :D Et pas de soucis pour ton absence, je comprends très bien. À plus tard dans ce cas ;)_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent (avec ou sans reviews) Ceux qui me soutiennent ont toutefois droit à mes faveurs, mais pas toutes. Suffit de savoir taper là où il faut. Et oui, je fais appel à votre charisme, ou votre don de manipuler les autres si vous préférez XD_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 17**_

Quinze jours plus tard ; nous étions le 12 Octobre 2007.

En ce vendredi soir, Cuddy s'était permise de débaucher plus tôt. Elle flânait désormais dans les rues de Princeton, ne suivant que ses envies. Une boutique infantile dans l'angle d'une rue ? Elle s'y précipitait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa grossesse avait encore de beaux jours devant elle mais la Doyenne semblait déjà obnubilée par tous les accessoires qui agrémenteraient plus tard cette pièce doucement baignée de lumière. Ses yeux embués de joie se promenèrent sur les berceaux, tous plus attirants les uns que les autres. Depuis quand un lit pour bébé pouvait-il être attirant ? Ma parole, elle perdait vraiment la tête.

Vers dix-neuf heures, elle rentra chez elle. Sur sa route, elle s'était arrêtée vite fait au supermarché pour y trouver de quoi faire un crumble de framboises. De nature, elle n'était pas spécialement portée sur les desserts mais avec ses envies récursives de fruits rouges elle voulait les manger à toutes les sauces. La jeune femme s'attela à la tâche. Elle passa bien dix minutes à malaxer ce mélange de farine, de sucre et de beurre jusqu'à obtenir une pâte sableuse qu'elle éparpilla ensuite sur ces fameuses billes de délice. Elle mit ensuite le tout à cuire et alla se faire couler un bain. Sa grossesse faisait augmenter son stress, pas la peine d'épiloguer sur le pourquoi du comment.

Assise dans le fond de sa baignoire, elle faisait de temps à autre glisser sa main sur son très léger ventre, ne pouvant arrêter de se dire que malgré tout elle allait avoir des regrets. En fait, elle en avait déjà. Ce que certaines femmes pouvaient concevoir sans trop de mal n'était pas aussi facile pour elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un grognement de contrariété. C'était souvent qu'elle l'était, contrariée. Tout ça à cause de cet homme. Il lui offrait ce dont elle rêvait secrètement au plus profond d'elle-même tout en lui retirant le bonheur de pouvoir vivre en famille. Elle voulait un enfant depuis quelques années, mais elle voulait aussi être entourée d'une famille. Elle pensait que, comme tous les fabuleux couples qu'elle pouvait rencontrer dans son travail, elle pourrait fonder la sienne. Visiblement elle n'avait le droit qu'à la moitié, le choix de celle-ci lui étant exclusivement réservé. Elle se replongea alors immédiatement dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant du jour où il était rentré brusquement dans son bureau et qu'elle avait compris qu'il savait. Il lui avait ouvertement demandé de faire un choix entre son désir de maternité et sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle ne regrettait pas le ''choix'' qu'elle avait fait mais elle se dit qu'elle avait sans doute perdu l'espoir de passer sa vie auprès de lui. Donc oui, elle avait bel et bien des regrets. Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être plus simples ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de ces eaux refroidies et alla passer un sweat et un pantalon de jogging. À peine eut-elle fini de relever ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé qu'elle entendit la minuterie du four biper. Rien que l'odeur du fruit la faisait saliver. C'était bien sûr au sens métaphorique du terme, le littéral faisant référence à son estomac qui se mit à grogner. Le plat sorti, elle le déposa sur le plan de travail pour le laisser refroidir. Elle partit ensuite retrouver son salon, se mettant à farfouiller dans sa sacoche avant d'en sortir un dossier administratif. Installée en tailleur sur son canapé, elle s'amusait quelquefois à faire bouger son stylo entre ses doigts, comme si le simple fait de l'agiter l'aidait à réfléchir. Après avoir passé une heure à annoter diverses choses sur ce document, elle céda à l'envie titillante d'aller goûter à ce délice culinaire. Avant cela, elle sortit de son frigo le reste de salade crudités qui lui restait de la veille et passa à table. Son professionnalisme ne pouvant visiblement pas se faire oublier très longtemps, elle reprit son dossier sous les yeux et continua de le remplir. Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'à un moment elle ne pourrait plus agir comme tel.

Devant son écran télé qui diffusait un classique des studios d'Hollywood, elle se délecta une fois encore de ce goût déferlant dans sa bouche, aussi délicat et sucré… « _Pourquoi est-ce que j__'__y pense ? C__'__est idiot, il n__'__y a aucune raison à ça ! __…__ Mais oui, c__'__est vrai que ses baisers sont à la fois délicats et sucrés. _» Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, plus plongée dans sa réflexion cérébrale qu'autre chose. Un bruit provenant de l'entrée vint toutefois perturber le cours de ses pensées. Son chef d'oncologie avait l'habitude de passer chez elle parfois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et aussi pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Il savait que dans son état ça ne devait pas toujours être évident, et plus ça allait plus il se montrait prévenant. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer de l'identité de son visiteur, elle fut plutôt surprise de voir celui qui avait frappé à sa porte à une heure pareille.

_**À voir ta tête, je ne me suis pas trompé en m**__**'**__**étant dit que j**__**'**__**allais te surprendre en venant ici ce soir.**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu veux ?**_

En dépit de son expression déconcertée, il avait bien remarqué son air fatigué et eut presque sous ses yeux la représentation de ce que serait son visage dans quelques semaines, lorsqu'il serait criblé de traits tirés et maculé de cernes. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de formuler sa requête.

_**Tu m**__**'**__**autorises à rentrer ou tu préfères me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?**_

Son sens de l'humour n'opéra pas avec charme mais elle le laissa tout de même s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Cela dit, elle n'était pas pour autant d'une amabilité sans faille.

_**Tu ne veux pas non plus t**__**'**__**installer dans le canapé avec une bière à la main et des biscuits à proximité ?**_

_**Wilson m**__**'**__**a dit que ce serait bien que je te parle. **_Confia-t-il un moment après en se retournant vers elle.

_**Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu**__**'**__**on te dit ?**_

_**Disons que ce n**__**'**__**est pas vraiment lui que j**__**'**__**écoute en ce moment.**_

Les yeux dans les siens, elle ne sut dire s'il disait vrai ou non. Elle était devenue vite impressionnable et l'idée qu'il pourrait en tirer parti lui traversa froidement l'esprit. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien avec lui et avait comme l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. L'indécision grandissait en elle comme l'objectivité semblait s'évaporer à mesure que le temps passait. Elle alla s'asseoir et ne savait visiblement pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir.

_**Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais me dire.**_

_**Dans ce cas, tu vas être encore plus étonnée.**_

Elle plissa les yeux et, bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, sa détermination semblait telle qu'elle était bien décidée à savoir de quoi il retournait. Il la rejoignit, s'installant sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Les mains croisées devant lui, il paraissait un peu anxieux et ce détail ne lui échappa pas.

_**Écoute, je pense que ça serait bien qu**__**'**__**on ait une discussion. **_Confessa-t-il un peu mal à l'aise de devoir reconnaître devant elle que cette situation dans laquelle ils étaient ne lui semblait pas très claire.

_**Et par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le fait que je ne t**__**'**__**ai rien dit, ou la paternité que tu refuses d**__**'**__**accepter ?**_

Il la regarda presque incrédule quant aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_**Attends, j**__**'**__**ai quand même le droit de douter vu comment les choses se sont passées !**_

_**Peut-être, mais tu ne devrais pas parce que je ne vois pas où tu vois la logique que j**__**'**__**aurais à faire ça. **_Déclara la jeune femme, le ton sincère et calme, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Une certaine amertume résidait dans sa voix aussi. _**Je peux à peine croire que tu puisses penser ça de moi.**_

Emplie de tristesse et de déception comme venait de l'être sa voix, il s'en voulut plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé lors de cette scène dans son bureau il y a bientôt deux mois, mais il n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de cette douleur morale qui, pour le coup, le marqua fatalement.

_**Après tout ce temps qu**__**'**__**on se connaît, je n**__**'**__**aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses me croire capable de te faire passer pour le père de cet enfant.**_

Sa gorge se noua sous ses paroles, alors que ses yeux ne s'en tirèrent pas davantage mieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. L'état dans lequel elle sombra de plus en plus lui fit peur. Il avait mal. Mal pour elle alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait mal agit envers elle, s'étant montré trop excessif. Mal parce qu'il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment, qu'elles soient plus simples pour tous les deux. Il refusait de la voir souffrir. Il s'était fait une promesse après son agression : celle de la protéger. Aux vues des circonstances, il pensait qu'en restant avec elle il lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que pure spéculation. Dans le fond, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça pour ce rôle. Tout ce qui lui faisait dire le contraire n'était après tout qu'une idée trouvant ses racines dans sa propre enfance. Mis à part ça, il n'en savait rien.

_**Je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, c**__**'**__**est juste que**__**…**_Il soupira un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment dire les choses. _**Je ne suis pas à l**__**'**__**aise avec ça.**_

Son regard était maintenant porté sur le sol, évitant un maximum de croiser le sien. À chaque fois que ça arrivait, il voyait dans ses yeux se refléter toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé. Il le regrettait tellement ; il ne parvenait pas à dépasser ça. Il voulait la protéger et avait l'impression qu'au bout du compte il faisait tout le contraire. Ce n'était même pas qu'une impression puisqu'elle souffrait réellement.

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce qui te gêne comme ça ? **_Demanda Cuddy les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

_**C**__**'**__**est**__**…**__** C**__**'**__**est pas une question d**__**'**__**être gêné, Lisa. **_Lui confirma-t-il, plantant cette fois-ci ses yeux bleu nuit dans les siens. _**Tu comprendrais pas, même si je te l**__**'**__**expliquais.**_

Sa dernière phrase ne fut que murmure, pourtant elle perçut très bien ce qu'il avait dit. Contrariée - une fois encore ! - la jeune femme perdit son calme.

_**Comment ça je ne comprendrais pas ? Tu me crois idiote peut-être ? Non mais parce que dis-le tout de suite que je suis une idiote reconnue !**_

Rouge colère, elle s'était levée du canapé et le regardait d'un regard noir, parvenant à le faire frissonner. House la regarda, ne sachant au début pas comment réagir devant la violence de sa réaction. Il finit par se mettre sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle, se voulant rassurant en tentant un contact.

_**Arrête, je n**__**'**__**ai jamais dit ça et ce n**__**'**__**est pas ce que je pense. **_

_**Non, ne me touche pas !**_

Elle rejeta ses mains lorsqu'il voulut la prendre par les épaules pour capter au mieux son attention. Il l'observa un instant. Son regard hébergeait la terreur et son attitude n'avait rien de rationnel. Il comprit alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, pensant revivre la même chose qu'il y a quelques mois. Sans doute que Benoît avait dû l'approcher de cette façon avant de se montrer brutal. C'est du moins la conclusion qu'il en tira.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui ; elle voulait être seule pour ça. Trop chamboulée, c'est pourtant ce qui arriva et elle ne put rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Tremblante, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Grosses et abondantes, elle tombèrent au sol en un sordide silence. Devant ce spectacle qui le désarma complètement, le médecin s'approcha d'elle une seconde fois. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire que la jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, ne retenant plus ses pleurs une fois contre son torse. Il passa une main autour de ses reins, la calant davantage contre lui tandis que de l'autre il lui caressa doucement l'échine.

_**Shhhhh**__**…**__** Calme-toi, tout va bien.**_

Ses bras jusque là croisés dans son dos, elle remonta ses mains et les plaça sur ses omoplates, les serrant comme si sa vie ne dépendait que de lui. Elle se laissa bercer par son étreinte, appréciant son touché malgré l'épaisseur de son sweat. Progressivement, il sentit sa respiration devenir plus lente, se faire moins anarchique. Ils se défirent lentement l'un de l'autre, redoutant peut-être un peu le moment où leurs regards allaient se croiser. Quand ce fut le cas, elle baissa la tête aussitôt.

_**Je suis désolée**__**…**_

_**C**__**'**__**est pas ta faute. **_Murmura-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

Certes ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle se sentait fautive car elle savait très bien qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle. En sachant cela, de quel droit se permettait-elle de se mettre dans un état pareil ? Son pouce essuya sa joue rougie par l'agacement et elle ne put faire autrement que de fermer les yeux sous son tracé. Leurs visages étaient plutôt proches, il pouvait sentir son souffle s'abattre contre la peau de sa gorge.

_**Si tu t**__**'**__**attends à ce qu**__**'**__**il y ait plus entre nous, je t**__**'**__**arrête tout de suite. **_Déclara-t-elle catégoriquement, comme si elle avait pressenti un quelconque rapprochement entre eux. _**Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, plus maintenant. Tu m**__**'**__**as fait trop de mal.**_

L'écoutant sans ciller, il plaça ensuite ses mains au niveau de ses biceps et recula légèrement la tête.

_**Ce n**__**'**__**était pas ce que je voulais.**_

Il avait bien remarqué que sa voix recommençait à se noyer dans le fond de sa gorge. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui fit le plus mal. Ça l'atteignait beaucoup et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il aurait voulu lui faire tout oublier. La serrer dans ses bras en lui disant que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. La regarder droit dans les yeux et lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle ainsi que pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Plonger au plus profond de ses yeux et n'y trouver aucune trace de doute et de souffrance. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva et il se dit que finalement ça n'arriverait jamais. Comment pouvait-il gommer cet aspect-là de sa vie ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire une promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir parce que la vie était si imprévisible ? Comment pouvait-il voir dans ses yeux une telle confiance et une telle pureté alors qu'il en était lui-même dépourvu ?

Sur ce questionnement intense qui se fit dans le plus grand des silences, il sentit la douleur se pointer au niveau frontal. L'ironie du sort voulait vraisemblablement lui montrer que même dans un silence de plomb il n'était pas à l'abri d'un quelconque symptôme migraineux. Il ferma un court instant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit l'endocrinologue semblait être ailleurs. La maintenant toujours entre ses mains, House l'embrassa sur le front.

_**Repose-toi.**_

Il récupéra sa canne restée en appui contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil puis quitta la maison, sans un mot de plus. L'expression de son attachement pour elle avait été spontané, elle l'avait bien senti. Elle aurait dû se sentir réconfortée, soulagée peut-être. Au lieu de ça elle le haïssait pour lui avoir témoigné de l'affection. Secouant la tête, elle tenta vainement de se persuader qu'elle devenait folle. La nuit allait être longue, une fois encore.

TBC…

* * *

_Vos impressions ?_

_J'avoue que j'ouvre une porte sur la suite. Peut-être._

_Merci à vous. Je vous dis à je ne sais pas quand, et j'en profite pour vous dire que désormais cette fic ne sera plus updatée tous les Vendredis comme c'était le cas avant. Je pensais au début que ça ne serait que passager mais il s'avère que non donc plutôt que de vous faire miroiter certaines choses, vous faire saliver sur la suite qui en fait ne vient pas, je préfère mettre directement les choses au clair. Je suis sadique, oui, mais pas sous cet aspect-là._

_Sur ce, see you soon !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi, everyone ! Ow, comme vous m'avez manqué, c'est incroyable ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter des excuses. Cela fait exactement 36 jours que je n'avais pas updaté cette fic… C'est affreux. Moi-même je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai plus d'exams à passer depuis quelques temps déjà et pourtant j'ai trouvé le moyen de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'écrire la suite… I'm unforgivable :/_

_Bref résumé__ (n'est-ce pas, Chibi :p ) : Brazzi (le Lieutenant de police) a arrêté Benoît pour l'agression de Cuddy. Depuis que House a découvert la grossesse que Cuddy lui avait caché, la relation entre eux s'est dégradée. Convaincu que l'enfant n'est pas de lui, le diagnosticien se montre hostile vis-à-vis d'elle et ne veut rien savoir. Pris entre deux feux, Wilson aimerait voir ses amis se réconcilier… Dans le chapitre précédent, House était passé chez Cuddy pour tenter d'expliquer à la jeune femme les raisons qui le poussaient à réagir ainsi, en vain. Il avait ensuite tenté de la rassurer quant à la réminiscence qu'elle venait d'avoir concernant son agresseur, puis était parti._

_Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairci les choses. Après une absence comme celle-ci ça me paraissait nécessaire._

_À __**Monica **__: contente que ma fic te plaise toujours :) Baci (oui, j'essaie de retenir quelques mots en italien car c'est une langue qui me plaît et que j'ai des origines de ce pays)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ce qui est de l'attente que je vous ai infligée, défoulez-vous une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que voyez-vous dans exactement 10 jours je vois Dieu donc jusque-là vos réflexions me passeront au-dessus, je suis intouchable ! XD_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 18**_

Le 22 Octobre, soit dix jours après la petite conversation que les deux protagonistes avaient eu, le néphrologue se posait toujours beaucoup de questions. Il n'avait rien dit à Wilson, et celui-ci ne lui avait rien demandé. Cependant, même s'il savait que lui en toucher deux mots allait quasiment le faire jubiler de satisfaction, House ressentait le besoin de lui parler de cette discussion. Il quitta la salle de radiologie et laissa son équipe faire les examens demandés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit théâtralement la porte du bureau de son ami, il fut comme soulagé de voir ce dernier en train de terminer une conversation téléphonique avant de raccrocher.

_**Quand les gens sont au téléphone, ils n**__**'**__**apprécient pas forcément d**__**'**__**être dérangés par une énergumène qui rentre comme dans un moulin telle une tornade !**_

_**Tu t**__**'**__**entends parler ? **_Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. _**À ce que je sache tu n**__**'**__**es pas **__**'**__**les gens**__**'**__** et je ne suis pas un cyclone. **_Se défendit railleusement le diagnosticien en allant prendre place sur la banquette.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête d'un tel automatisme qu'il ne s'en rendit pas même compte.

_**Tu devrais carrément leur envoyer une lettre recommandée pour leur annoncer leur condamnation, ça t**__**'**__**éviterait de gaspiller ta salive pour rien. **_Continua le grand caustique, testant les limites de son ami.

_**Comme si ça se faisait !**_

_**Et un coup de fil, tu crois que c**__**'**__**est mieux ?**_

_**Tu n**__**'**__**es pas là pour me faire la leçon. Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu veux ? **_Demanda Wilson, à la fois pressé de couper court à cette conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part et curieux de connaître les vraies raisons de sa présence ici.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes. House perdit cet air jovial qui, jusque-là, était peint sur son visage. À présent, il faisait doucement rebondir l'embout de sa canne contre le sol recouvert de moquette. Il sentait le regard insistant et quelque peu inquisiteur de son ami posé sur lui et cela ne l'enchanta guère. Ses épaules se soulevèrent légèrement avant de s'affaisser l'instant d'après. Dans un soupir, il souffla :

_**Elle m**__**'**__**en veut encore.**_

L'oncologue acquiesça discrètement, l'air de rien.

_**Bien sûr qu**__**'**__**elle t**__**'**__**en veut encore, et c**__**'**__**est normal.**_

_**Normal pour quoi ? **_Demanda-t-il idiotement. _**Je sais bien que c**__**'**__**est logique, je ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal**__**…**__** tant de fois. **_Il fit une pause, les yeux perdus dans l'espace vide de la pièce. _**J**__**'**__**aimerais juste que les choses soient différentes.**_

Ce n'était qu'à demi-mot mais Wilson n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre ce qui se cachait réellement derrière cette confession. Il ne cessa de le regarder, son regard toujours rivé sur lui comme s'il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Cette opération se répéta plusieurs fois. Serait-ce une forme de maturité ? Il osait à peine y croire.

_**C**__**'**__**est une bonne chose. **_House leva les yeux sur lui. _**Tu reconnais avoir commis des erreurs et maintenant tu veux arranger ça, parce que tu l**__**'**__**aimes.**_

_**Bien sûr, ça explique tout ! Mais non.**_

La voix du diagnosticien se noya dans le fond de sa gorge, devenant alors à peine audible. Son intonation ironique au début semblait fausse par la suite et même lui ne parut pas convaincu de sa propre réponse. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'étayait pas davantage sa théorie.

_**Répète-moi ça ? **_Intervint son ami, plus qu'incrédule. _**Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que ce n**__**'**__**est pas le cas.**_

Mis au défit, House ne fit que la moitié de ce qui lui était demandé : il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien avait à en sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il détourna son regard et un soupir incontrôlé lui échappa. Sans doute inconsciemment, la paume de sa main vint frotter d'avant en arrière sa cuisse. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Wilson, cependant il se garda bien d'en relever le fait.

Sans un mot de plus à l'intention de son ami, il se leva, claudiqua jusqu'à la porte et quitta la pièce sous l'œil vigilant de son confrère. Ce dernier pensa tout de suite, comme instinctivement, à aller parler à la Doyenne, mais après tout à quoi cela allait-il servir ?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Trois jours plus tard ; le 25 Octobre 2007.

Les deux hommes avaient prévu de se retrouver pour leur soirée poker habituelle. L'oncologue se rendit compte que ça faisait bien un mois déjà qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait un, force est de reconnaître que ça lui manquait. Sorti de l'hôpital, il alla se préparer pour ensuite passer prendre le diagnosticien chez lui. Le lieu de rencontre ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, en bordure de la ville. Durant le trajet, les deux médecins n'échangèrent que très peu de mots. S'il n'y avait pas eu la radio, l'atmosphère dans cette voiture aurait été bien perturbante. Le chef du service des diagnostics articula quelques sons sous la voix de Dave Gahan qui prêchait _I feel you_. Il en avait horreur. Peut-être ne lui aurait-elle pas déplu si elle ne lui rappelait pas certaines choses qu'il avait vécu avec elle à l'Université. Cette chanson n'avait pas été l'une de ''leurs chansons'' puisqu'à l'époque elle n'existait pas encore, mais il se souvint qu'à sa sortie en 1993 il s'était replongé dans les souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de cette unique nuit estudiantine. Certaines images de ce passé collaient parfaitement avec les paroles et cela lui faisait mal, bien qu'il n'en dirait jamais un mot.

Subitement, il coupa la radio. L'oncologue lui lança un regard sur le côté, un peu surpris. Il pensait avoir nébuleusement compris de par l'histoire de cette chanson, son état d'esprit collait bien avec. Par prudence, il n'osa alors rien dire et se re-concentra sur la route qui était fraîchement humide.

_**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce type était bien lucide. **_Dit-il en étouffant médiocrement un rire spasmodique.

_**Et pourquoi ça ? **_

_**Non mais attends, qui perd son fric avec un brelan !**_

De justesse, Wilson le rattrapa sous le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber piteusement sur son canapé. Il le soutint et le fit s'asseoir sur celui-ci, s'installant ensuite à côté. Plus ou moins avachi, House chercha à tâtons son tube d'antalgiques mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Alerte, l'autre homme attrapa alors son cuir de motard et en fouilla les poches, après quoi il lui tendit le flacon de vicodin. Il s'en saisit, gobant deux comprimés qu'il fit glisser avec un peu de bourbon.

_**Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu comme ça ce soir ?**_

_**Je ne suis pas saoul.**_

_**Non, juste très éméché. **_Rétorqua Wilson, insistant volontairement sur le ''_très_''.

Le néphrologue le regarda un instant ; Wilson ne cilla pas. Comme déstabilisé, House détourna le regard, sa main se posant sur son muscle mutilé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il balbutia quelques mots que son ami ne comprit pas avant que ce dernier ne devienne en premier lieu ébahi par ce qu'il entendit.

_**Tu as raison. **_Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus éclaircie. _**Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux**__**…**__** Je l**__**'**__**aime.**_

Surpris de ces mots, l'oncologue ne le quitta pas des yeux, ceux-ci étant ancrés aux siens. '' _Pupilles dilatées et paupières rougies. _'' Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la prise d'alcool ou bien si ça résultait d'une ''réaction émotionnelle''. Un long soupir lui échappa ensuite ; frustration et lassitude s'en faisaient ressentir. Se voulant rassurant envers son ami qu'il voyait noyé au milieu de tout ça, le cancérologue prit un ton assuré, ayant décidé d'être franc.

_**La vie est courte, House. Ne perd pas ton temps à te demander comment agir avec elle et fonce.**_

Le regard sur l'homme brun, il ne semblait pas comprendre. L'alcool lui brouillait l'esprit, bien qu'il était conscient qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Les images cérébrales se faisaient floues et sans logique. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires mais il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Prenant conscience malgré son état d'ébriété que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus, House se frotta le cuir chevelu au niveau de la nuque, agacé. Il sentit que l'analgésique commençait doucement à faire effet, la substance opiacée se répandant lentement dans ses veines. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques instants comme pour lui permettre de calmer promptement cette envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Il déglutit plutôt difficilement et s'apprêta à se mettre sur ses pieds lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule droite.

_**Hep hep hep, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**_

Le dévisageant, le néphrologue lui lança un regard mauvais.

_**Je sais ce que j**__**'**__**ai à faire, j**__**'**__**suis un grand garçon.**_

_**Il n**__**'**__**est pas question que tu ailles parler à Cuddy dans cet état. **_Le prévint Wilson, ayant très bien compris là où il voulait en venir.

_**J**__**'**__**ai une canne et je n**__**'**__**hésiterais pas à m**__**'**__**en servir.**_

La voix sombre, son ton était menaçant et son regard noir. Subrepticement, le cadet plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. La réponse lui vint bien vite et il se contenta finalement de retirer sa main.

_**Et tu comptes lui dire quoi, hein ?**_

_**La vérité. Elle doit tout savoir.**_

_**Tu crois vraiment qu**__**'**__**elle t**__**'**__**écoutera, qu**__**'**__**elle va te croire ? **_Interrogea-t-il en étouffant maladroitement un rire incontrôlé, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont il voulait parler.

Ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque, House se leva. La tête lui tourna pendant trois ou quatre secondes et de furtifs points noirs vinrent entacher sa vision. Il ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser le brouillard de son esprit.

_**Non mais attends, tu t**__**'**__**moques de moi ! **_S'exclama le cancérologue plus qu'il ne questionna.

Sans prêter attention à l'air outré de l'autre homme, l'infirme claudiqua en direction de la porte d'entrée et récupéra son blouson au passage. À présent sur ses pieds avec la mâchoire prête à se décrocher d'elle-même, Wilson eut comme un bug avant de sortir de sa torpeur.

_**Je ne te donnerai pas tes clés de moto.**_

En effet, il avait pris soin de les retirer de son épais cuir, pensant ainsi anticiper les futures exubérances de son confrère. Hélas, il semblerait que ce dernier soit insensible à son acte de prévention.

_**Pas besoin, j**__**'**__**vais prendre un taxi.**_

En n'ajoutant rien d'autre, House ouvrit la porte et sortit de l'appartement, laissant son ami figé au beau milieu du salon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne réagisse à nouveau. Il le suivit à l'extérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il le rattrapa dans la rue. Le néphrologue avait déjà son portable entre les mains, cherchant dans son répertoire le numéro de cette station de taxis.

_**Range ton téléphone, je t**__**'**__**amène. **_Déclara-t-il en enfilant sa veste de mi-saison.

Incrédule, House le regarda en clignant des yeux.

_**T**__**'**__**as peur que ma simple présence rende bourré le gars qui conduit la bagnole ? **_Questionna-t-il amèrement sur un ton ironique.

_**Faut croire que je me soucis même des parfaits inconnus.**_

Ses épaules se haussèrent pour marquer son indifférence et il ferma le clapet de son Motorola. Clés en main, Wilson se dirigea vers sa voiture et House lui emboîta le pas sans faire preuve de résistance. Il prit place du côté passager et attendit que son ami se décide à allumer le contact, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

_**Tu reconnais enfin que tu es ivre ?**_

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et regarda Wilson qui était dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_**Je ne suis pas saoul.**_

Dubitatif, l'oncologue s'immobilisa dans un rictus exprimant sa pensée à la perfection.

_**J**__**'**__**ai bu, c**__**'**__**est vrai. Mais je sais encore ce que je dis alors dépêche-toi avant que ça ne soit plus le cas.**_

Les mains refermées sur le volant, l'homme brun l'observa. Il se demandait pourquoi il le faisait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'emmenait là-bas alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales en dépit du fait qu'il lui assurait être tout à fait cohérent. Pourtant, il démarra sa Volvo et prit la direction de cette coquette banlieue paisible. Cette fois-ci, l'homme n'avait pas allumé la radio par précaution, voulant éviter à son ami d'éventuels retours dans le passé.

_**Le truc c**__**'**__**est pas de s**__**'**__**en soucier mais de s**__**'**__**en méfier. **_Fit remarquer le grand caustique un moment après.

Ses lèvres se rehaussèrent sans que son voisin ne le vît. Dans le fond il n'avait pas tort, Wilson le savait bien mais c'est comme si le fait de se soucier des autres était inscrit dans ses gènes. Le barbu regardait défiler les arbres à travers la vitre, reconnaissant sans peine cette rue. En huit minutes de trajet, c'est la seule chose qui ait été dite.

TBC…

* * *

_Si tout va bien, ma prochaine update ne se fera pas dans 1 000 ans. Sauf si je décède avant, un certain 9 Juillet 2013 x)_

_- Kisses to you and see you soon -_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi, everyone ! Si cette suite vous est postée, c'est la preuve irréfutable que je ne suis pas décédée suite au concert de Hugh Laurie. Mais entre nous j'ai bien failli rendre mon dernier souffle une fois devant lui (certaines personnes sauront de quoi je parle ^^ ) Waouh, j'ai vu DIEU ! *_* Bref, c'était juste la p'tite partie vous indiquant que comme vous l'espériez (je le souhaite :p ) je suis toujours en vie ! XD_

_Concernant cette suite, je vais tout de même vous apporter quelques petites infos histoire de vous faire un p'tit rappel : House et Wilson ont passé la soirée ensemble, attablés devant leur poker habituel. Une fois rentrés, House décide fermement d'aller chez Cuddy ; Wilson l'y accompagne._

_Voili-voilou ! Maintenant je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre en espérant comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est gentil :)_

_A **Monica **: désolé de cette attente mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de manquer de temps -' Cela dit c'est un plaisir pour moi que tu aimes toujours lire cette fic ^_^ Et pour ce qui est de ta proposition j'aimerais bien mais il faudrait que je trouve le temps pour ça (au pire je te ferais signe dans un MP :p ) Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, ça me fait très plaisir ;D_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 19**_

La journée avait été dure, tout du moins éprouvante pour une femme enceinte de quatre mois. Certes elle n'avait plus de nausées mais les courbatures étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et diverses douleurs avaient fait leur apparition. Allongée dans son lit, elle avait les mains posées sur son ventre et suivait le rythme de sa respiration comme pour se détendre. Elle venait tout juste d'entamer son quatrième mois de grossesse et pourtant elle n'avait encore aucune proéminence abdominale mis à part ce petit arrondi ; c'était léger. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas, certaines femmes mettaient plus de temps que d'autres à prendre des formes.

Il était vingt-deux heures cinquante sept lorsqu'elle regarda son réveil, espérant trouver le sommeil dans peu de temps. En se tournant sur le côté gauche, Cuddy attrapa cette taie d'oreiller portant l'odeur du diagnosticien. Depuis son agression, elle l'avait gardée et parfois elle aimait s'endormir en respirant cette odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Il y avait trois mois et demi de ça et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était la semaine dernière. Trois mois et demi déjà et tout semblait passer à vitesse grand V. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, sans doute. Il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait couché avec House remontait à quinze jours et non quatre mois, qu'il y avait seulement quelques jours qu'il avait fait courir ses doigts sur son corps en lui murmurant de lui faire confiance et non cent quatre. ''_ Bon sang, tant que ça ? _'' Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait, et le fait de calculer - _calculer, oui, ce qui prouve bien qu'elle a un certain manque _- lui noua la gorge. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage, les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'apparence d'une petite fille et haïssait cette vulnérabilité, mais personne ce soir n'allait lui jeter la pierre et encore moins aux vues de son statut de femme enceinte. Dans sa main, elle resserra ce bout de tissu. Il était disparu, c'est la seule chose qui restait de lui ; ça et l'enfant qui se développait en elle.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait Morphée venir la chercher pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds de ce Néant récupérateur, la Doyenne sursauta. Il y avait bien du bruit dans l'entrée, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Des coups donnés contre la porte. À une heure aussi tardive, elle fut un peu surprise. Repoussant les couvertures, elle enfila rapidement un gilet sur ses épaules dénudées et s'aventura dans le couloir. À travers le judas, elle donna un coup d'œil et reconnut son chef d'oncologie. La porte se déverrouilla et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_**Wilson ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Intérieurement, l'homme sourit amèrement. C'était plus à elle qu'il risquait d'arriver quelque chose et non à lui. Cela dit il pouvait très bien comprendre cette inquiétude qui flottait dans ses yeux. Il est vrai qu'il avait pris l'habitude de passer la voir chez elle régulièrement, mais jamais ce n'était si tard. Le brun au visage lisse se décala et laissa ainsi apparaître son acolyte que la jeune femme n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Il ne comprit qu'à cet instant que désormais son inquiétude allait avoir House pour origine, ce qui ne le rassura pas plus que ça.

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Je suis désolé, il tenait vraiment à**__**…**_

_**Faut qu**__**'**__**on parle. **_Coupa le diagnosticien, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de faire traîner les choses.

Il fit d'abord un pas et tangua légèrement. Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Arrivé devant elle, il entra sans en demander l'autorisation et elle dut se décaler sur la gauche si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui rentre dedans. Wilson lui lança un regard désolé avant de suivre la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Au milieu du salon, le logicien passait sa main sur sa joue, frottant sa barbe en signe d'agacement, d'impatience, et peut-être aussi de nervosité. Intriguée par ce comportement, Lisa regarda à nouveau le cancérologue qui n'avait pas été plus loin que l'arche qui donnait accès à la pièce, pensant trouver dans son expression quelque chose qui puisse la rassurer. D'un automatisme pour le moins consternant, il pinça les lèvres puis ferma longuement les paupières en guise de réponse. Il était mal à l'aise dans cette situation et elle le comprit très bien.

_**Ça n'peut pas continuer comme ça, on a des**__**…**__** euh**__**…**_Il prit appui sur sa canne à l'aide de ses deux mains et baissa la tête en soupirant bruyamment, luttant contre l'alcool qui tentait de le faire sombrer dans ce trou béant qu'est l'inconscience. _**Trucs**__**…**__** des trucs à régler.**_

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, impuissants face à son état de dégénérescence. Instinctivement, Wilson se rapprocha de sa patronne, restant dans son dos à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait il savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait rien mais il semblait toutefois sceptique.

_**Bordel**__**…**_Souffla House en se massant le front. _**Wilson, va-t**__**'**__**en.**_

_**Je ne suis pas sûr que**__**…**_

_**Rentre chez toi j**__**'**__**viens de t**__**'**__**dire.**_

Incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, l'oncologue interpella la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.

_**Vous pensez que ça va aller ? **_Demanda-t-il d'une voix pas très élevée.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Une dernière fois, Wilson se retourna vers elle, voulant avoir son approbation.

_**Vous êtes sûre que tout ira bien ?**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, il a juste besoin de dormir. **_Assura-t-elle en se donnant contenance.

_**N**__**'**__**hésitez pas si vous avez besoin.**_

Sur ces derniers mots, Wilson regagna sa voiture garée le long du trottoir. Elle s'empressa presque un peu trop vivement de refermer la porte. Le dos contre celle-ci, elle resta dans cette position le temps de ravaler les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Elle partit ensuite dans la cuisine et décida de se préparer un thé. Elle versa l'eau dans la bouilloire et la mit en route. Elle n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel il était et par conséquent elle avait pris la décision de l'ignorer, de le laisser seul juste quelques minutes le temps que les choses se posent un peu. Sauf que les choses ne se poseraient pas en cinq minutes, et ça elle ne l'avait pas envisagé. L'eau était déjà frémissante. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Elle éteignit l'appareil et versa le liquide qui ne tarda pas à perdre sa limpidité dans la tasse. Derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit claudiquer, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle but une bonne gorgée malgré la chaleur de la boisson puis se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_**J**__**'**__**ai a t**__**'**__**parler.**_

_**Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t**__**'**__**écouter dans l**__**'**__**état où tu es ?**_

Ignorant ses mots, l'homme négligea ce qu'elle venait de dire et quitta la cuisine. Exaspérée, Cuddy le suivit jusque dans le salon, délaissant pour le coup sa tasse de thé au citron. De toute façon elle n'en aurait plus envie dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Tournant le dos à la bibliothèque qui recensait livres médicaux et romans - pour la plupart - à l'eau de rose, il l'attendait de pied ferme, la tête basse. Elle se présenta à lui à l'entrée de la pièce, le fixant sans pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, ce qu'il attendait exactement d'elle.

_**Assieds-toi.**_

Ça l'aurait étonné ! Elle se mit les mains sur les hanches et continua de le regarder, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. C'était quoi ce cirque ?

_**Je ne vais certainement pas m**__**'**__**asseoir et attendre que tu débites tes âneries !**_

_**Lisa, **_commença-t-il en haussant le ton, comme pour lui prouver que c'était nécessaire qu'elle se plie à sa volonté, avant de reprendre plus doucement, _**va t**__**'**__**asseoir.**_

Les yeux en mydriase, il la perça du regard, ses pupilles figées droit au fond des siennes. Elle ne broncha pas mais laissa tout de même s'échapper un soupir. D'une part elle n'aimait pas être commandée, être dirigée de la sorte comme une petite fille obéissante. D'autre part son ton ne lui plut qu'à moitié, abhorrant cette ivresse alcoolique qu'il laissait transpirer hors de lui.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa en son milieu. Le regardant toujours, elle arqua un sourcil, signe qu'elle attendait qu'il se décide à commencer. Le regard de l'homme croisa le sien comme un coup de vent, et ce fut telle une attaque électrique. Il ferma ses paupières compulsivement, répétant l'action plusieurs fois de suite. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus rien dire de constructif ; que bientôt il ne serait plus capable de lui faire part de ses doutes, son incompréhension ou encore ses peurs. Il ne savait plus trop en fait. Pour quelles raisons était-il venu la voir ? Il ferma longuement les yeux, et la réponse lui apparut à l'image de ces monuments désertiques au sommet réduit. Aussi nette et imposante que ces constructions antiques. Soudainement il se racla la gorge, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur tout autant que lui.

_**Je voulais que tu saches**__**…**_

La tête lui tourna, l'obligeant à ne pas terminer sa phrase. Le temps jouait contre lui, et de toute évidence il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas ce soir. Il n'avait pas bu dans le but de se saouler, de laisser cette ivresse s'emparer de lui jusqu'à le contrôler tout en le conduisant aux portes de cette douce inconscience. Il avait bu pour se donner le courage qu'il lui manquait pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, la façon dont il voyait les choses alors qu'elle était à mille lieux de s'en douter une seule seconde. Deux ou trois verres avaient été de trop, voilà tout.

Sa gorge était sèche et la déglutition ne fut pas facile. La prise d'alcool avait asséché sa muqueuse buccale, rendant son œsophage douloureux à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'avaler le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Sa vision se tacha une fois de plus de centaine de points noirs et des acouphènes désagréables le firent grimacer. Pendant que sa figure se tordait de douleur, ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression que sa main exerçait sur le pommeau de sa canne. Elle pensa que ce visage torturé, déformé par la douleur était dû à un ligament sectionné, ou… à un muscle ? Elle se raisonna rapidement, sermonnant son esprit qui voulait le protéger tout en la faisant culpabiliser. Ce rictus de douleur n'avait rien à voir avec sa jambe. L'alcool distordait la réalité, tout comme ses comprimés. Elle se demanda même s'il n'allait pas en gober un ou deux. Il n'en fit rien. Un soupir d'agacement, peut-être aussi d'harassement, franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'avança maladroitement jusqu'au canapé, se laissant lourdement tomber à la gauche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, attendant la suite sans briser cette omerta qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Cela dit, House s'en chargea lui-même.

_**Je suis désolé.**_

Sa voix était un peu saccagée mais il restait néanmoins compréhensible. Le regard de Cuddy ne bifurqua pas de lui. Elle le regardait, visiblement impassible. Elle ne releva pas et préféra ignorer ces quelques mots. Il était saoul, il n'était pas dans son état normal et donc pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il disait. Le pensait-il réellement ? Elle l'espérait mais ne pouvait en être sûre. Dans le doute, elle passa au-dessus de cette soit disant déclaration pour éviter de souffrir une fois encore à cause de cet homme. Grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la jolie brune. Il était à présent si près d'elle qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à sentir cette odeur de whisky mêlée à celle de son eau de toilette. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure car elle dut se retenir de passer outre ses principes, de passer outre le fait que cette odeur d'homme viril lui donnait envie de se jeter sur lui. À moins que cela n'était que l'œuvre de ses hormones. Maudites soient ces dernières.

_**House, tu devrais dormir. **_Conseilla-t-elle, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle-même.

Le diagnosticien ne releva pas, se contentant de gémir une nouvelle fois. Elle se décala et finit par se lever pour lui laisser la place. Il se débarrassa de son lourd cuir épais et était prêt à s'allonger lorsqu'il se stoppa net sous le regard que la jeune femme lui lança. Malgré son état d'ébriété il comprit qu'il devait enlever ses chaussures s'il ne voulait pas se coucher sur le tapis comme un canin. Il retira donc les Nike qu'il portait aux pieds et s'étendit de tout son long, sans un mot ni même un regard à l'égard de sa supérieure. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien de plus et s'avança en direction du couloir. Elle éteignit la lumière de la pièce après lui avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil et alla fermer la porte d'entrée à double tour. Le pas lourd, elle regagna sa chambre et essaya difficilement de trouver le sommeil. Il ne devait pas penser sincèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit, et si elle se trompait à ce propos il n'aurait qu'à le lui démontrer quand cette proportion d'éthanol aura quitté son organisme. Elle était troublée par ce qui venait de se passer, totalement perturbée. Rah, encore un coup de ses hormones ! Et si le fait qu'elle soit enceinte n'y était pour rien ?

TBC…

* * *

_N'ayant pas encore écrit la suite (oui, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire alors pas la peine de fragiliser davantage vos pauvres petits doigts ainsi que les touches de votre clavier *une petite pensée à eux s'impose* XD ) vous allez être contraints d'attendre un moment. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps mais à vu de nez je pense que ça ne sera pas demain la veille. Sorry…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Peep-bo ! Et oui, déjà le 20__e__ chapitre. Je vous avoue que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic je ne pensais vraiment pas m'étaler autant sur le sujet. Il faut donc croire que c'est votre curiosité concernant cette histoire qui fait que celle-ci soit toujours en mode 'in-progress' :) Et c'est un bon exercice pour moi car c'est la seule fiction (avec __**Their Daily**__) que j'ai commencé à vous poster sans même avoir fini de l'écrire._

_Bref, venons-en au petit récapitulatif : Wilson a débarqué chez Cuddy en compagnie d'un House plus qu'éméché, après quoi l'oncologue a laissé ses deux amis seuls. Ayant pour but de s'expliquer avec la jeune femme, House n'a cependant rien fait de cela._

_Voilà ! Étant donné que ma dernière update remonte à 11 jours j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous faire un bref rappel pour éviter que vous ne soyez trop perdu ;) Et d'ailleurs je pense que je vais vous faire ce genre de petit récapitulatif à chaque nouvelle update puisque désormais celles-ci sont assez espacées._

_À __**Monica **__: je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil :D Mais si je ne m'abuse, tu as déjà un compte ici. À très bientôt ;)_

_Sur ce, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Reconnaissez tout de même que 11 jours d'attente ce n'est pas non plus la mort ! XD L'inspiration était là pour ce chapitre. Gloire à toi, Dieu ! ( Owi, DIEU … ) *euhm-euhm, désolé mais la vision de Hugh me perturbe encore beaucoup x) *_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 20**_

Un goût aigre vint lui décrocher une grimace. Cette âcreté lui irrita l'œsophage, si bien que chaque déglutition parut être un véritable supplice. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, lourdement. Quelle était cette odeur âpre qui s'infiltrait dans l'embouchure de son nez ? Sans le savoir, la réponse était déjà dans son esprit ; comme de manière inconsciente. Un bras replié sous la tête, sa main libre se balada maladroitement sur le haut de son corps, paraissant hésitante. Ses doigts frottèrent sa joue chaude, presque bouillante. Des frissons s'accumulèrent dans ses membres, provoquant par la suite un tremblement vif et incontrôlé. Une légère lumière se posa sur son visage, à la fois douce et étincelante. Un grognement lui échappa, résonnant dans le fond de sa gorge. Sa main voulut la chasser, mais le geste ne servit à rien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors difficilement, frétillants devant cette luminosité qui n'était autre que le soleil qui se levait. Il était huit quarante et une. Le soleil levant était déjà passé en fait.

Elle n'avait plus de nausées depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant ce matin-là, une envie de vomir la prit à peine fut-elle réveillée. D'un bond, ses pieds se retrouvèrent plantés dans le sol, ne prenant pas le temps de caresser la douceur de la moquette comme elle aimait si souvent le faire. Elle courut jusqu'à la pièce mitoyenne et régurgita un large filet de bile qui lui brûla l'ensemble du tube digestif. Comment cela se fait-il ? Elle se souvenait que House avait débarqué chez elle, saoul. C'est tout.

Rafraîchie, la jeune femme respira profondément l'air matinal qui s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle resta là, accoudée à sa fenêtre en appréciant ce petit vent frais qui lui caressait le visage. Sa douce rêverie consistant à se perdre dans son envie de materner prit fin lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en provenance du couloir. Elle soupira, frustrée. Son petit gilet de couleur lilas sur les épaules, elle ouvrit la porte et s'aventura hors de sa chambre à coucher. Elle ne vit personne dans le couloir. Cuddy trouva le praticien dans son salon, là où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé, les mains croisées devant lui.

_**Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **_S'excusa-t-il en ayant sincèrement l'air d'être désolé. _**Je voulais voir un peu les bouquins que tu avais et j**__**'**__**en ai échappé un par terre.**_

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de sourire. Le fait qu'il fouille chez elle démontrait qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Et le fait qu'il ne fouille pas dans le tiroir de ses petites culottes mais dans sa bibliothèque prouvait que son intérêt n'était pas mal placé mais bel et bien franc. L'idée qu'il ait envie de mieux la connaître lui effleura l'esprit.

_**Du café ?**_

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et fit demi-tour en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne savait même pas pour quelle raison elle venait de lui proposer un café alors qu'il s'était pris une cuite la veille au soir. Sans doute était-ce pour le punir tout compte fait. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne protesta pas et se leva avant de lui emboîter le pas. Son regard tomba un court instant sur ses fesses. Il se surprit à esquisser un sourire. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme.

Il s'assit, prenant une place au hasard autour de la petite table. Elle lui prépara une tasse de café, sans un mot. Il fit de même, ne brisant aucunement cette omerta qui toutefois cachait quelque chose. C'était évident. Quelque chose qui n'était pas très bon pour lui, il le savait. La machine à expresso faisait son tintamarre quasi inaudible pendant que Cuddy vidait son thé citronné de la veille, laissé sur le comptoir comme un vulgaire liquide indigeste. Elle rinça la tasse sous l'eau avant de se faire un autre breuvage, identique à celui qu'elle venait de jeter. Le fluide brun venait d'être posé devant le diagnosticien, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Sa tasse à la main, elle prit place à côté de lui et ce qu'il vit alors le laissa coi.

_**Euh**__**…**__** Tu vas t**__**'**__**enfiler tout ça ? **_Demanda-t-il sottement, l'œil sceptique.

_**Sers-toi.**_

Elle n'en dit pas plus, s'accommodant de rapprocher au milieu de la table tout ce dont elle s'était servie pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Il la regarda. Plus que de l'hésitation, c'était une certaine forme de peur qui flottait dans le fond de ses yeux. Peur de cette femme ? Elle était enceinte de quatre mois, les hormones tournaient en elle à une vitesse dépassant toute imagination, elle n'avait pas évoqué ne serait-ce qu'à travers un sous-entendu sa venue totalement improvisée, … Bref, il pouvait continuer d'étoffer encore cette liste montrant que les symptômes étaient plutôt inquiétants en ce qui le concernait. Alors non, il n'était pas trop rassuré. À l'aide de ses deux mains, il se frotta le visage dans un geste vertical. Cette petite comédie le rendait nerveux avant même de l'agacer.

_**Tu**__**…**__** Tu ne crois pas qu**__**'**__**il faut qu**__**'**__**on discute ?**_

_**Pas maintenant.**_

Il ne la perdit pas de vue, son regard se faisant toujours plus insistant. Il était désormais blasé.

_**Mais**__**…**_

_**House ! Je mange d**__**'**__**abord, on discutera après.**_

Sans un mot de plus, il referma la bouche et baissa la tête devant les yeux qu'elle avait enfin daigné levés vers lui dans un regard noir qui se passait bien de toutes réprimandes verbales. Ses grandes mains enserrèrent la tasse fumante qu'il avait sous le nez. Un sourire amère se dessina sur ses lèvres, fugacement. Il prit une gorgée, un peu trop vite. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent maintenant en une grimace de douleur. Il ne le vit pas mais elle se mit à sourire en coin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusée par cet homme qui pourtant l'avait blessée plus d'une fois. Elle croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa tartine, sentant cette fois-ci son regard posé sur sa personne. Elle n'en fit pas de cas, l'ignorant en étant quasiment obnubilée par son plaisir gastronomique. Une trace de confiture à la fraise errait sur le coin de sa bouche. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lève les yeux sur elle à ce moment précis ? L'apex de sa langue récupéra cette goutte de sucre carminé qui s'était agglutinée sur sa commissure gauche avant qu'elle ne trempe ses lèvres dans son thé au citron. La jeune femme se surprit elle-même de cet appétit. Certes cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle prenait un petit déjeuné copieux, mais là elle venait de rendre le contenu de son estomac il y avait tout juste vingt minutes. Elle mit fin à ses cogitations sur le sujet, profitant simplement du fait qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle appréciait ce moment dans la journée.

House fouilla dans la poche droite de son jean. Il avait soigneusement pensé à y placer son tube de vicodin, précédemment enfoui dans son cuir de motard. L'attention de sa voisine de table fut attirée lorsque celle-ci reconnut le 'shlic-shlac' significatif. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle se soit momentanément stoppée dans son geste et sortit deux comprimés du cylindre orangé qu'il avala sans mal en une seule déglutition, sa tasse de café étant vide. D'un automatisme déconcertant, sa main frotta sa cuisse meurtrie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pleinement. Étonnement il n'avait pas le moindre maux de tête, même infime. Non, la seule douleur qu'il ressentait était ce tiraillement musculaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'oublier. Sauf peut-être lors de brèves accalmies, aussi rares et exceptionnelles que les patients en rémission atteints de cancer en phase terminale. Pourquoi Wilson et ses fantastiques cancers venaient s'insinuer dans ses pensées ? Il avait été là hier soir. Il l'avait accompagné ici même. Il se faisait du soucis pour Cuddy. Et lui, se faisait-il du soucis pour elle ?

_**House ?**_

Le concerné sursauta, coupé court dans le cheminement de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme, inquisiteur.

_**Il faut qu**__**'**__**on parle.**_

Il ne détacha pas les yeux d'elle ; il n'y arrivait pas. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons il prit subitement conscience que plus rien ne traînait sur la table, pas même son thé aux notes d'agrumes ou ne serait-ce que la moindre miette de pain. L'homme reprit contenance et attrapa sa canne avant de la rejoindre dans le salon, là où elle se tenait debout face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, n'osant pas prononcer les premiers mots. Une fois de plus elle coupa court, ne lui laissant pas le temps de mettre en route sa fabuleuse réflexion.

_**Je t**__**'**__**écoute.**_

Elle lui faisait dos, et vraisemblablement elle ne comptait pas se tourner vers lui de si tôt. Il était comme pris au dépourvu, piégé entre son cœur qui lui murmurait de déballer toute la vérité et sa raison qui lui criait de prendre la tangente comme à son habitude.

_**Je suis désolé pour hier soir.**_

Un sourcil s'arqua de stupéfaction, néanmoins elle ne lui fit pas face. Elle voulait capter son attention, plonger au plus profond de ses yeux pour savoir si réellement il lui disait la vérité, s'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle avait peur de se rendre compte que dans ses yeux tout n'était que factice et mensonger. Il continuait de la regarder, ayant dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Il avait désespérément besoin de capter son regard. Cet échange visuel lui manquait et - bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais - il en avait envie avant d'en ressentir la nécessité. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser et le fait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens l'aurait sans doute rassuré. Elle n'en fit malheureusement rien.

Obstinément tournée vers cette fenêtre à regarder la vie se développer à l'extérieur, Cuddy n'eut le courage de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle avait encore du mal à croire à ses excuses. Certes il n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais cela était loin de constituer pour lui un alibi pour ne pas se jouer d'elle malgré tout. Elle avait horreur de ça. Devoir être plongée dans le doute sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le dissiper. Elle voulait des preuves car elle devait être rassurée. Elle savait pourtant que l'apport de preuves n'était pas un point fort chez House. Pourquoi espérait-elle qu'il lui en fournisse ? Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre tout en le pensant sincèrement ? Ses frêles épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement, laissant échapper dans le même temps un profond soupir qu'elle ne tenta même pas de contrôler. Il soupira également, toutefois sans un bruit. Sa tête baissée en direction du sol, le praticien semblait chercher ses mots. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne secouât la tête, pas plus avancé qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Cette situation l'exaspérait au plus haut point et il ne vit qu'une solution pour y mettre un terme.

Ce petit bruit ténu mais reconnaissable assez facilement durait depuis quelques secondes et déjà elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de rester là, se questionnant sur ce que cela pouvait bien être. Se laissant porter par sa curiosité, Cuddy se retourna vers son diagnosticien et découvrit avec agacement que ce dernier s'amusait avec son portable sans aucune vergogne. Les sourcils froncés et le regard zain, les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'elle n'eut souvenance de les avoir pensé avant.

_**Tu as sans doute plus intéressant à faire !**_

Il releva la tête vers son interlocutrice, intérieurement fier de la réaction de celle-ci.

_**Je t**__**'**__**ai dit ce que j**__**'**__**avais à dire mais tu ne me crois pas. **_Fit-il remarquer innocemment.

_**Mais nous n**__**'**__**avons pas fini ! **_Réprimanda la jeune femme. _**Et comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire ? Tu mens à tout bout de champ !**_

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le regarda toujours avec le même regard sombre. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était peut-être mieux lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Pas d'éclairs sortant de ses yeux, pas de rides de sévérité lui étant destinées, … Oui, tout compte fait c'était bien mieux quand elle ne le regardait pas et qu'elle était plus captivée par cette foutue rue dehors que par lui.

Il avait le souffle court, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire à présent. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison, bien que cette constatation le gênait avec véhémence. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de sa patronne, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette fois-ci, l'expression y était différente. Plus de signe de colère, ni même de mépris. Non, cette fois son regard ne reflétait que lassitude et affliction. Il s'en voulut à l'instant même où il en prit conscience. Il le regrettait, même. Il devait agir, faire quelque chose et vite. L'éternité ne fut pas de mise pour cela. Il remit le Motorola dans la poche gauche de son blue-jean puis s'approcha doucement d'elle, évitant de lui faire peur ou de la faire fuir. Elle ne manifesta aucun signe de recul lorsqu'il se trouva juste en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres de cette enveloppe physique qui ne transpirait que de cette malheureuse tristesse. Ses grandes mains trouvèrent leur place de part et d'autre de ses épaules, captant ainsi son attention. À sa première expression vocale, elle releva instantanément les yeux vers lui.

_**Lisa**__**…**_ _**Tu dois me croire. **_Il fit une pause, la regardant droit dans les yeux comme il l'avait si rarement fait. _**Je suis désolé.**_

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, le regard de l'un étant toujours accroché à celui de l'autre. Pas une seule fois il ne cilla devant ses orbes grisées profondément ancrées aux siennes. Il décela à un moment le larmoiement de son regard criblé d'une souffrance qu'elle s'interdisait d'exprimer. Très vite elle se renferma, l'obligeant à ne plus rien détecter chez elle. Il fut très surpris de cette réaction et ne sut comment y faire face, restant planté devant elle sans faire le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement. Ses mains empoignaient toujours ses épaules dans une mollesse qui laissait présager une déconnection vis-à-vis de l'était actuel des choses. Ce n'est que lorsque l'endocrinologue bougea pour se dégager de sa prise qu'il reprit ses esprits et sembla revenir à la réalité.

La jeune femme passa donc à côté de lui, traversant le salon sans un mot pour y rejoindre sa chambre. Lui, il resta là, au même endroit. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, des choses lui traversèrent l'esprit. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien, aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'espérer ? Avait-elle seulement cru ce qu'il venait de lui dire un peu plus tôt ? Il aurait voulu en être sûr. Il voulait être présent pour elle. Pour _eux _? Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien. Un homme sur lequel elle puisse compter à chaque instant, coûte que coûte. Qui soit sécurisant, stable et aimant. Une personne ressemblant à Wilson. En somme c'était ça. Il secoua vivement la tête, désapprouvant en totalité cette idée saugrenue qui lui était venue en tête. Mais lui… Non, jamais il ne pourrait tenir ce rôle-là. Jamais Gregory House ne serait cet homme-là pour la femme qu'était Lisa Cuddy.

Sous la douche, elle espérait reprendre un peu ses esprits. Comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait rien vu plus tôt ? Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il était capable de faire preuve de franchise parfois. Rarement, mais cela arrivait tout de même quelquefois. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces rares moments de pure vérité qu'il était possible d'attester de l'authenticité de ses propos. Elle le savait pertinemment, mais cette fois-ci elle ne put le tolérer. C'était toujours pareil avec lui, il fallait tout le temps accepter ses propres règles sans jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à en dire. Il fallait à chaque fois qu'elle passe au-dessus de sa propre frustration comme si cela était normal et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas formuler le moindre reproche à son égard. Cette fois-ci, elle en avait plus qu'assez de faire semblant de s'en foutre alors qu'intérieurement elle en souffrait inutilement. Elle en avait assez de jouer cette comédie. Néanmoins à présent elle avait la certitude que les excuses du logicien étaient sincères. Mais pour quoi était-il désolé ? Pour son irruption d'hier soir, ou pour autre chose ? Pour la énième fois, elle ressentit cette amertume qui semblait s'accumuler de jour en jour ces derniers temps.

À son tour accoudé à cette fenêtre en train de contempler indifféremment la vue sur cette rue agréablement éclairée par les doux rayons de soleil de cette fin Octobre, House se retourna à l'entente de pas qui venaient de s'arrêter à proximité de lui. Vêtue d'un de ses traditionnels tailleurs de directrice, elle continuait à le surprendre même en étant enceinte. Il s'attendait maintenant à la voir changer un peu sa garde-robe, pourtant elle persistait à garder ses habitudes de ce côté-là. Il est vrai qu'elle ne présentait encore aucune rondeur à voir comme ça, après tout.

_**Tu n**__**'**__**étais pas censée arriver à l**__**'**__**hôpital il y a environ une heure ? **_Tint-il à préciser en remarquant qu'elle était également coiffée et légèrement maquillée.

_**Si tu arrivais à l**__**'**__**heure comme tout le monde tu saurais que depuis bientôt deux semaines je ne commence qu**__**'**__**à partir de dix heures.**_

Il porta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. _9:37_. L'homme haussa les épaules, railleur.

_**Tu ne seras jamais à l**__**'**__**heure.**_

_**À qui la faute ?**_

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une fois de plus, les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte. Il baissa la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

_**Je t**__**'**__**amène ou tu veux d**__**'**__**abord passer chez toi ? **_Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite l'air de rien, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

_**Hum, faut que je récupère ma moto**__**…**_

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ramassa son blouson de cuir et elle enfila sa veste doucement chocolatée avant de prendre avec elle le reste de ses affaires. Ils montèrent dans sa Lexus et pendant le trajet il ne résista pas à son désir de curiosité.

_**Tu comptes l**__**'**__**annoncer quand ?**_

Surprise par sa question, elle donna un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite, paraissant gênée.

_**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. **_Cracha-t-elle abruptement.

_**Oh mais moi je m**__**'**__**en fou. C**__**'**__**est juste que j**__**'**__**ai pas envie de voir mes employés décamper les uns à la suite des autres, déjà que Foreman devient soupçonneux**__**…**_Termina-t-il en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

_**Comment ça **__**''**__**soupçonneux**__**''**__** ?**_

_**Il se doute de quelque chose, qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu crois ? Il a bien remarqué ton humeur enflammée qui s**__**'**__**éternise !**_

_**Je ne suis pas d**__**'**__**une hum**__**…**__** Bon d**__**'**__**accord, c**__**'**__**est vrai. **_Concéda-t-elle humblement.

Il sourit légèrement, pas assez pour qu'elle le remarque. La jeune femme arrêta la voiture à un feu rouge, profitant de ce temps d'arrêt pour tourner la tête dans la direction du médecin assis à côté.

_**J**__**'**__**ai prévu de mettre tout le monde dans la confidence une fois passé le cap des trois mois.**_

Il dévia son regard vers le tableau de bord, se perdant dans le vague.

_**Cap qui a été franchi, si je ne m**__**'**__**abuse.**_

_**Ce qui veut donc dire que c**__**'**__**est pour bientôt. **_Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Le feu passa au vert et elle démarra en trombe. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur cela. Plus aucune parole ne fut ensuite prononcée. Moins de cinq minutes après, la berline se gara le long du trottoir qui longeait la rue Baker Street. Sa main sur la poignée de la portière, il ajouta :

_**Tu devrais te méfier de la théine.**_

_**Je n**__**'**__**ai que faire de vos conseils. Je vous veux à l**__**'**__**hôpital dans quinze minutes alors dépêchez-vous, House !**_

Il descendit de voiture, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'elle disparut au coin de la rue, il monta les marches du perron et entra dans l'immeuble. Le vouvoiement qu'elle avait réinstauré avait marqué la fin de cette proximité spéciale qui existait entre eux. Sans grand étonnement, cela l'incita à aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle semblait vouloir en apparence. Mais ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'un jeu pour lui pourrait bien devenir une toute autre chose et cela lui faisait grandement peur. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

TBC…

* * *

_Des explications, toujours des explications… Si elles n'ont pas eu lieu dans ce chapitre, elles ne devraient plus tarder ;)_

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le prochain chapitre - qui soit dit en passant je n'ai pas encore commencé décrire - mais sachez qu'il vous faudra patienter un peu. Mes vacances étant terminées, le temps que je consacre à l'écriture est par logique réduit. Mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps. Quoi que… :p_

_- Kisses to you and see you soon -_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi you all ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir manqué, d'autant plus que j'ai mis moins de 2 semaines à updater. Ça mérite bien quelques félicitations, non ? ^^_

_Avant de vous parler un peu de ce chapitre, j'aimerais remercier Mandie et Héloïse qui m'ont aidé à éclaircir certaines choses ( En quelle année se sont rencontrés House et Wilson ? Depuis combien de temps Wilson travaille-t-il au PPTH ? - Bref, ce genre de chose ) Donc voilà, merci à vous les filles :D_

_Résumé : Après que House soit arrivé chez Cuddy en étant saoul, il se réveille le lendemain matin et réitère ses excuses envers la Doyenne qui a cependant encore quelques doutes sur la nature de celles-ci. House montre ensuite un intérêt quant au dévoilement de sa grossesse en lui disant que son équipe commence à se poser des questions. Elle coupe court à cette conversation et lui dit qu'il a intérêt à arriver rapidement à l'hôpital._

_Ce chapitre s'écarte un peu du Huddy (légèrement, ne vous en faites pas ;) ) J'ai en effet voulu me diriger vers d'autres ship, juste pour faire une petite transition._

_À __**Monica **__: y a pas de soucis, je ne vais pas t'accabler avec ce genre de chose, t'en fais pas ;) Contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plu également, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies cette fic ^_^ Pour le vocabulaire, je suis fière de t'en apprendre plein à travers ce que j'écris. Et à ce propos il va falloir que la réciproque s'applique parce que j'aimerais apprendre un peu d'italien :) J'ai vu que tu avais un nouveau compte, je répondrais à ton message plus tard mais je ne sais pas quand :/ Et tu pourras m'apprendre plein de mots ! (si je ne suis pas trop mauvaise élève xD ) Merci de ta fidélité et à bientôt ;)_

_Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce qui suit en espérant que ça vous plaira toujours. En contrepartie j'attends de vous que vous me donniez vous impressions et avis, alors n'hésitez pas._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 21**_

Vendredi 26 Octobre 2007, 10h30

Quinze minutes, avait-elle dit ? Eh bien il pouvait déjà se dire qu'elle lui tomberait dessus dans l'instant qui allait suivre son entrée dans la structure. Sa montre indiquait qu'il était déjà dix heures trente trois et il venait tout juste de garer sa Honda sur le parking extérieur. Canne à la main et casque sous le bras, il traversa le hall en veillant à ne pas croiser la Doyenne, alerte au moindre mouvement de chacun. Il signa le registre de présence et ne perdit pas de temps à aller s'engouffrer dans la cage métallique qui avait déjà la gueule béante. L'étage semblait calme lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'il en sortit. En apparence seulement. Il fit quelques pas - ne se donnant même pas la peine de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bureau de son ami - avant de s'arrêter un court moment avant que sa silhouette n'apparaisse à travers la baie vitrée. Il était curieux et avide de savoir de quoi il retournait. Son oreille se tendit, reconnaissant sa jeune immunologiste.

… _**plus pris par**__**…**__** / **__**…**__** semble ailleurs, c**__**'**__**est évident.**_

Un silence se fit l'espace de deux secondes avant que le neurologue n'enchaîna. À l'expression de sa voix, il venait sûrement de soupirer.

_**Sans parler du fait qu**__**'**__**il exige de nous des performances à peine réalistes, sans aucune raison apparente.**_

_**Il a toujours une raison.**_

La réplique du blondinet le fit sourire.

_**Toujours de BONNES raisons ?**_

Silence à nouveau. Son neurologue commençait vraiment à le fatiguer ! Pourquoi l'avait-il engagé, déjà ?

_**Bon, et qu**__**'**__**est-ce qu**__**'**__**on peut faire ? Wilson ne nous aidera pas et ce n**__**'**__**est même pas la peine d**__**'**__**en parler à Cuddy**__**…**_

Quelle pleurnicharde !

_**Elle aussi, elle est bizarre. Ça fait maintenant un joli moment que ça dure.**_

_**Tant qu**__**'**__**on n**__**'**__**est pas visé**__**…**_

_**Non, Chase. Ne fais pas ça.**_

_**Ne pas faire quoi ?**_

_**Faire comme si ce n**__**'**__**était rien en espérant avoir la paix. C**__**'**__**est fatiguant et en plus**__**…**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce qui est fatiguant ? **_Coupa-t-il le médecin de couleur.

Venant de faire irruption dans la salle de différentiel, House fut satisfait d'avoir coupé court à cette discussion. Elle ne devait pas s'étaler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étale. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il était conscient que bien des choses avaient déjà dues être dites et que bien d'autres encore allaient sans aucun doute être dites.

_**Le fait de devoir se lever tôt pour arriver à l**__**'**__**heure tout ça pour vous attendre ici pendant près de deux heures en se tournant les pouces. **_Déclara Cameron sur un ton solennel.

Ses deux collègues ne pipèrent mot. Son patron, lui, la regarda comme presque surpris. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer, son biper se mettant à sonner. Il s'en saisit et ne fut pas des plus étonnés en lisant le message qui y était inscrit.

_**C**__**'**__**est pas vrai**__**…**_Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. _**Trouvez-moi un cas intéressant au lieu de vous **__**''**__**tourner les pouces**__**''**__**, comme vous dites. **_Il mima les guillemets, s'assurant ainsi de bien se faire comprendre.

Les trois médecins se regardèrent, sans un mot. Fier de son petit effet, House alla poser ses affaires dans son bureau avant d'en sortir pour se diriger une fois de plus en direction de cet ascenseur qui décidément ne faisait que descendre et monter. Comme sa relation avec elle…

Les stores étaient fermés au trois quart lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau directorial. Il ne perdit pas de temps à entrer à l'intérieur, bien que l'envie n'y était absolument pas. Plus il ferait ça vite, plus elle lui ficherait la paix rapidement.

_**On convoque ses employés en leur envoyant un billet doux maintenant ? **_La taquina-t-il en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

_**Je ne vais pas me déplacer pour vous faire plaisir !**_

Le vouvoiement le surprit autant que pas du tout. Depuis qu'il lui avait rejeté la faute en pleine face, elle avait réinstauré cet emploi entre eux. Pas tout le temps, juste de temps à autre. Il en avait l'habitude, mais très franchement il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le tutoie continuellement. Ou qu'elle ne navigue plus entre les deux au moins. Indifféremment de cette pensée, son regard était resté fixé sur la jolie brune. Elle rangeait quelques papiers apparemment, lui tournant le dos. Les yeux de l'homme divaguèrent un instant, se posant sur ses fesses comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Était-il vraiment lucide ?

_**C**__**'**__**est sûr qu**__**'**__**avec un derrière pareil !**_

_**Rhô, taisez-vous !**_

Cette fois Cuddy se retourna, le regard cerné de ses paupières à présent plissées de mécontentement, sans doute factice. Elle le vit sourire en coin, cet air guilleret plaqué sur son visage sans qu'il ne fît quoi que ce soit pour le lui dissimuler. Des papiers dans les mains, la jeune femme n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

_**Pourquoi es-tu venu hier soir ?**_

Navigation, encore. N'était-il plus le même homme ? Avait-il changé d'apparence, de personne ? Elle ne s'adressait plus au brillant médecin de toute façon.

_**Je voulais te parler. **_Hésita-t-il un instant, comme si ce qu'il dirait allait irrémédiablement changer les choses. Ce qui de toute évidence serait le cas.

_**En étant saoul ? **_Reprocha la jeune femme, le regard cette fois-ci réellement sombre.

Un soupir lui échappa. Mal à l'aise, il se passa une main derrière la nuque. Se débarrassant de ses papiers encombrants avant de se mettre en appui contre son bureau, elle le regarda attentivement. Elle n'avait eu ce matin que la preuve qu'il pensait sincèrement les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées. Outre cela, Cuddy ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'était excusé, ni même la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir chez elle la veille au soir.

_**Je suis arrivé trop tard**__**…**_Prononça-t-il quasi silencieusement.

_**Trop tard pour quoi ?**_

Elle ne comprenait pas ; il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Vainement, elle tentait de savoir le pourquoi du comment, de comprendre pourquoi un tel comportement venant de lui. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était de ne pas comprendre les choses. Quand une situation sans explication se présentait, Lisa Cuddy essayait toujours, à coup sûr, de porter une analyse afin d'arriver à comprendre quelle était la cause de la conséquence. Elle ne décortiquait pas les choses en approfondissant tel un professionnel de la santé mentale, mais elle était relativement assidue dans le domaine. Et là, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'il était venu faire chez elle alors qu'il n'était même pas en état de parler sans balbutiements. Ses yeux restèrent invariablement rivés sur lui.

_**Je voulais**__**…**__** m**__**'**__**expliquer avec toi à propos de toute cette histoire. **_Dévoila House non sans peine.

_**Et tu penses que t**__**'**__**expliquer après quelques verres est une chose tout à fait normale ?**_

Son sourcil gauche s'arqua sur son front, signe de grande stupéfaction ou même de désapprobation chez elle. Le diagnosticien ne passa pas à côté de ce langage corporel et cela le renfrogna un peu plus.

_**Écoute, **_commença-t-il en se passant une main sur toute la longueur du visage, _**j**__**'**__**étais venu pour te dire que tout ça m**__**'**__**en foutait un coup mais franchement à quoi bon !**_

° Sous ses mots, Cuddy ne bougea pas. Même ses paupières ne cillèrent pas de manière compulsive. Elle était sans réaction. Inerte.

° Par ce manque de réaction, il semblait perturbé. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il était désemparé. Sonné.

Il ne dit plus rien, ne cherchant pas même à essayer de capter son attention que, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas. Elle n'ajouta rien non plus, scotchée par ses dires qu'elle ressentait avec beaucoup de franchise, d'amertume. Elle s'en voulut. Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Une fois de plus il avait fui. Une fois encore il l'avait laissée seule. Mais devait-elle le blâmer pour autant ? N'était-ce pas à cause d'elle que cela arrivait ? Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse pour ces deux questions. Elle savait seulement qu'elle participait activement à l'écriture de ces évènements, et qu'elle composait avec au même titre que lui.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

James Evan Wilson - oncologue réputé et apprécié au sein du Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital où il travaillait depuis maintenant dix ans - était toujours très appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. C'était un médecin rigoureux pouvant parfois même se montrer pointilleux, au grand damne de certains de ces collègues et collaborateurs. Cette vérité se vérifiait surtout auprès de son ami, qui lui ne supportait pas tout ce caractère méticuleux. Lui était un génie qui n'avait besoin d'aucune discipline pour être bon. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours étonné le carcinologue, allant même jusqu'à le fasciner. Il y avait maintenant seize ans que les deux médecins se connaissaient. Ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés dans un bar à la suite d'un congrès médical à la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'ils avaient qualifié de rasant, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ce soir-là, il y avait eu du grabuge et le jeune médecin s'était fait arrêté pour vandalisme, destruction de biens d'autrui ainsi que pour coups et blessures. Wilson se demandait encore aujourd'hui le pourquoi du comment de leur fréquentation, bien que l'explication officielle donnée par House était que celui-ci avait payé sa caution sans même le connaître simplement pour boire un verre avec lui. Pire encore : il se demandait le fondement de leur amitié. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un homme brillant et ordonné qui ne faisait jamais de vague (_enfin__…_) puisse devenir - et surtout rester - ami avec un individu misanthrope et caustique au possible qui n'a pas une once de scrupule ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas, ou alors il aurait bien été le dernier de la liste qui sans aucun doute était bien courte.

Bref, James Wilson était pour le moment en train de se demander ce qu'il allait commander. Il tanguait entre le bourguignon à la française et le sauté de porc braisé. Aucun des deux ne savaient faire la différence. Les sauces aux vins lui tournaient l'estomac et la viande de l'autre plat lui semblait avoir été tannée par un four laissé sans surveillance. La bouche lui déformant le visage dans un rictus caractéristique de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au Chef avec toute la diplomatie dont il faisait preuve, l'oncologue ne fit absolument pas attention à la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir vitrifié. Avec son tablier rouge portant un badge indiquant un nom qu'il ne put lire, elle s'occupait seule du service de ces estomacs sur pattes qui criaient famine. Sauf celui de cet homme au regard brun roux qui lui faisait face depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. Finalement, après être resté figé dans sa ridicule expression grimaçante, Wilson tourna la tête en direction de quelque chose de familier. De quelqu'un en fait. Il aurait cru l'espace d'un millième de secondes voir la directrice mais c'est sur son ami qu'il tomba en dirigeant son regard sur sa droite.

Le barbu bougonnait tout seul, exprimant cet air atrabilaire comme à l'accoutumée. Ses profanations acrimonieuses moururent une fois à côté du jeune médecin, comme ça. Ce dernier le regardait toujours, sans que l'autre ne daigne lui adresser un regard ni même un quelconque geste. Le visage fermé, House se contentait de faire semblant de se décider sur la nourriture qu'il allait avaler aujourd'hui ; son regard était en fait dans le vague, totalement vide. Somme toute, il déclara à l'intention de son collègue :

_**Tu choisis pas ?**_

L'autre le regarda encore, comme incapable de se détacher de lui sous prétexte qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

_**Rien ne me fait envie. **_Déclara-t-il simplement, conformément à son sentiment. Et puis, un détail important lui revint en tête, là, comme un coup de tonnerre précédent la chute de la foudre. _**Et avec Cuddy, ça a été ?**_

Le concerné manqua déglutir de l'air. Sur un ton absent, il répondit :

_**Ouais.**_

Bien sûr, c'était évident. Comment est-ce qu'une discussion commençant avec des idées craintives qui s'embuent d'alcool peut-elle bien se dérouler ? Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre chance.

Wilson échappa un inaudible soupir. Il avait besoin de réponse, besoin de porter secours à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Cuddy en avait besoin. Son meilleur ami en avait besoin. Il se demandait en fait s'il avait vraiment pousser ce soupir et si cela n'était pas plutôt le fruit de son imagination. C'était horrible de vivre auprès de personnes qui sont quasi constamment en détresse. Il se montrait pourtant à la hauteur des situations et il lui semblait plus que fortement qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre autrement. Il baissa la tête subrepticement et se tourna en direction de l'entrée de la cafétéria ; vers la sortie en l'occurrence.

_**Viens, allons dans un endroit sympa.**_

Sur ces mots, le cancérologue actionna son pas et quitta la salle. House savait très bien ce qui poussait son ami à vouloir l'inviter à manger ailleurs que sur leur lieu de travail. Il aurait catégoriquement refusé en temps normal, mais étonnement il ne fit aucune opposition et lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes après.

Les deux hommes débarquèrent devant un Burger Grill, un restaurant que le jeune brun fréquentait quelques fois et que le plus âgé connaissait bien. Ils entrèrent et passèrent leur commande aussitôt, restant invariablement dans leurs habitudes. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à une table pour deux, au fond de la grande salle au ton relativement rétro jonchée de banquettes en cuir rouge.

_**C**__**'**__**est pas que je m**__**'**__**inquiète de l**__**'**__**heure, **_fit House en regardant sa montre, _**mais toi tu ne serais en retard pour rien au monde.**_

_**Peu importe, il y a des choses qui en ce moment ont plus d**__**'**__**importance que le fait de reprendre à l**__**'**__**heure.**_

Le barbu caustique ne répliqua pas. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune médecin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, qu'il ferait preuve d'obstination pour savoir ce qui devait être su. Tout cela n'était que pour lui venir en aide. Pour leur venir en aide. Et il savait que dans l'histoire ils n'étaient pas seulement deux.

Leurs plats arrivèrent bien dix minutes après que les deux hommes furent assis. Sans perdre de temps comme les individus qui retardaient leur prise de nourriture en remerciant un Dieu auquel eux seuls croyaient, House s'empara de son Cheeseburger et l'entama en en prenant une grosse bouchée. Le fait de manger allait peut-être lui permettre de mettre en pause cette maudite réflexion qui pour l'instant ne le menait nulle part.

_**Tu ne lui as rien dit, n**__**'**__**est-ce pas ?**_

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Wilson et son brillant attachement à rendre les choses meilleures pour tout le monde. Trempant ses lèvres dans la bière blonde de son verre, le diagnosticien prit un certain plaisir à ne pas lui répondre tout de suite. De toute façon, Wilson avait déjà sa réponse.

_**Vous avez essayé de parler ce matin ?**_

_**Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? De quoi tu te mêles ? **_Demanda House en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

Celui-ci fut surpris de sa réaction. Quoique non tout compte fait. Le fait qu'il réagisse avec une telle véhémence ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il était touché par cette histoire. Bien qu'il ne veuille en aucun cas le reconnaître, le logicien était particulièrement affecté par la nature de sa relation avec la Doyenne. Il était dans un abîme d'incertitudes, naviguant entre plusieurs hypothèses dont une semblait néanmoins le captiver plus que les autres. Ce n'était pas la meilleure, il le savait. Ce n'était en fait pas celle qui lui convenait le mieux, c'est plus correct ainsi dit.

Wilson n'apprit rien sur ce qui s'est passé durant cette soirée.

…

Une fois sa journée terminée aux alentours de dix-huit heures, le médecin s'octroya le plaisir d'aller à cette séance cinéma qui le tentait depuis une semaine déjà. Il y aurait bien était accompagné de son ami, mais étrangement il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, de se mettre un peu en retrait de ''la Société House''. Cela marcherait-il ? Wilson n'en avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel vers dix-neuf heures cinquante, l'homme se mit subitement à repenser à son vieil ami. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec celui qui n'avait jamais eu de vie sentimentale ; excepté une fois, et révolue depuis maintenant onze ans. Depuis son divorce avec Julie - troisième ex-femme de l'oncologue - , il créchait à l'hôtel parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu rester trop longtemps chez le diagnosticien, ce dernier ne s'étant pourtant jamais plaint de sa présence - jamais avec exactitude en tout cas. En somme, le cancérologue en venait presque à se demander s'il ne regrettait pas son choix… Hum, pas vraiment détendant ce film.

Il avait fini de souper, s'étant régalé du poulet basquaise qu'il avait lui-même concocté. Il adorait cuisiner ; pour lui, pour les autres. Sa mère lui avait appris très tôt les arts et secrets culinaires qu'elle tenait elle-même de son père. Il sourit en y faisant allusion ; c'était un peu comme une tradition qui perdurait au fil des générations. Et après avoir débarrassé la petite table ronde sur laquelle il prenait la quasi-totalité de ses repas du soir, le médecin n'eut pas le temps d'aller s'asseoir devant la rediffusion d'un match de basket que des coups furent donnés contre sa porte.

TBC…

* * *

_Désolé pour le cliffhanger mais il me semble que ça fait un p'tit bout de temps que je ne vous en avais pas fait, si ? xD _

_Alors, qui se cache derrière la porte de Wilson ? *attends vos idées avec impatience*_

_J'espère ne pas trop traîner pour vous poster la suite, ce chapitre 22 que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire bien que j'en ai déjà les idées principales. Je me dis que je suis en 'danger' si je ne fais aucun update pendant 2 semaines, mais là c'est la 2__e__ fois que je vous poste la suite avec 11 jours d'intervalle. Avouez quand même que j'assure pas mal ! :p_

_- Kisses and see you soon -_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou ! En ce week-end du 15 Août, je vous poste la suite. J'ai du retard en ce moment ; dans mes reviews et autre. Tout ça parce que j'ai pris mon temps libre pour écrire (quand l'inspiration est là, il faut en profiter :) ) Bref, je pense ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre._

_Résumé__ : Cuddy essaie tant bien que mal de savoir de quoi House était venu lui parler, et celui-ci lui donna brusquement la réponse. Quant à Wilson, il tente de tirer les vers du nez de son ami, en vain. Après être rentré chez lui, l'oncologue a à peine le temps de se détendre que l'ont vient frapper à sa porte…_

_À propos de la personne mystère, je me suis bien amusée en m'imaginant vos têtes :p_

_En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu en découvrant qui se cache derrière cette fameuse porte, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Je ne pensais pas faire de cette fic une histoire aussi longue (et je ne sais pas vraiment combien elle comportera de chapitres) mais quelque part je m'étonne moi-même. Et après tout, vous pouvez même vous remercier entre vous ^^_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 22**_

Wilson alla ouvrir la porte, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de qui cela pouvait bien être. Il aurait dû. Parce que lorsqu'il vit ses yeux mouillés de larmes, il se dit qu'une brève préparation psychologique aurait très certainement pu l'aider à mieux l'appréhender. Or là il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'importe, le carcinologue se fia à sa nature prévenante qui fonctionna comme un automatisme et posa une main sur son épaule.

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce qui vous arrive ?**_

Elle ne put répondre, trop préoccupée par ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis bon nombre de jours. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, c'était trop dur. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait pensé à Wilson. Celui-ci, la voyant toujours accaparée par son image mentale sans nul doute plus que mélancolique, l'invita à entrer. Il n'allait de toute façon pas la laisser sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle était dans un état qui le laissa amèrement perplexe. Et puis si elle avait choisi de venir le voir, c'était pour une bonne raison. Bien que cette décision résulte plus ou moins de sa propre volonté, elle était là alors qu'importe.

_**Expliquez-moi ce qu**__**'**__**il y a. **_Demanda-t-il doucement en ne la perdant pas de vue.

_**Je**__**…**__** Je**__**… **_Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de reprendre sans la moindre inspiration au milieu de ses mots. _**Bon sang, Wilson, qu**__**'**__**est-ce que House vous a dit ? Qu**__**'**__**est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi est-ce qu**__**'**__**il agit comme ça avec moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais rien ?**_

_**Calmez-vous, Lisa. Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. **_Tenta-t-il d'apaiser la jeune femme alors qu'il lui saisissait les épaules.

Mais le contrôle de son geste lui échappa lorsqu'elle se cala contre lui, trouvant refuge au creux de son épaule en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Sa chemise devint d'ailleurs rapidement humide. Le médecin la laissa faire, ne s'offusquant pas de la manière qu'elle avait de se rassurer. Il passa une main dans son dos, lui caressant l'échine dans un réconfort qu'elle semblait apprécier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi ; pas avec elle. Il ne se souvint même pas avoir déjà eu un tel contact avec elle, ce qui était tout à fait logique puisqu'il n'avait même jamais était aussi proche d'elle. Lorsqu'il passait de temps à autre la voir chez elle, l'oncologue gardait toujours de bonnes distances avec elle. Il n'était jamais à moins d'un mètre d'elle, restant dans ce secteur appelé « zone personnelle ». Là, l'espace vital venait plus que d'être empiété. Ma parole, mais qu'est-ce que House lui avait-t-il dit ? Sur cette question, Wilson se reprit en songeant à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire un peu plus tôt ; elle non plus n'en savait rien.

Doucement, il la fit se détacher de lui lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était calmée, n'étant frappée désormais que par des soubresauts dus à sa quinte de pleurs. L'encerclant avec une main qu'il avait passé derrière ses épaules, il l'amena à faire quelques pas et la fit ensuite s'asseoir sur la petite banquette qui se trouvait le long du mur, perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée.

_**Vous vous sentez prête à m**__**'**__**expliquer ce qui vous met dans un tel état ?**_

Elle acquiesça timidement, se rendant compte que de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. L'aurait-elle voulu ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Après une profonde inspiration, elle déclara enfin :

_**Ce matin, House m**__**'**__**a dit que s**__**'**__**il était venu me voir hier soir c**__**'**__**était parce qu**__**'**__**apparemment toute cette histoire insensée le travaillait. **_Il l'écouta attentivement, prenant soin de ne pas l'interrompre même s'il avait des questions à lui poser. _**Il m**__**'**__**a aussi dit être désolé mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s**__**'**__**est excusé. **_La jeune femme soupira, passant une main tout juste tremblante de son front à sa joue gauche. _**Nous n**__**'**__**avons pas eu une seule conversation sérieuse lui et moi, et pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose le dérange mais s**__**'**__**il refuse de m**__**'**__**en parler ouvertement je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait s**__**'**__**arranger !**_

Sa voix était devenue amère et désapprobatrice, presque étranglée sur la fin. L'oncologue ne pouvait que comprendre sa tristesse et sa colère. Il aurait tant aimé trouver les mots pour la faire rire, lui redonner ce sourire qui la rend adorable. Mais ça, il ne savait pas le faire. House aurait su la faire sourire largement, la faire rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Wilson lui ne pouvait que la rassurer, sans plus. Il pouvait dans une certaine mesure lui redonner confiance, mais il n'y aurait jamais cette petite étincelle en plus grâce à lui.

Il prit une main dans la sienne, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_**Je n**__**'**__**étais pas au courant de tout ça. Je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu**__**'**__**il vous avait fait des excuses, et s**__**'**__**il vous en a fait c**__**'**__**est à propos de ce qu**__**'**__**il vous fait vivre ces derniers mois. **_Cuddy ne cilla pas devant ses propos, mais commençait à sentir les larmes monter de nouveau. _**Il regrette la façon dont les choses se passent, vous pouvez en être sûre, Lisa. **_Il s'arrêta l'espace de deux secondes car ce qu'il allait ensuite lui dire était d'une grande importance. _**Il vous aime.**_

_**C**__**'**__**est lui qui vous l**__**'**__**a dit ? **_Demanda-t-elle, ne s'autorisant pas à y croire.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle renifla, se trouvant sur l'instant même totalement ridicule. Soudain, d'une manière inattendue et tout à fait remarquable, la jolie brune se remit à pleurer, tristement. Les perles d'eau salée dévalaient ses joues dans un silence inquiétant, ne semblant plus être capables de s'arrêter. Ses frêles épaules furent une fois de plus secouées de ces tremblements anarchiques, aléatoires. L'oncologue la prit contre lui, tentant de calmer ses pleurs, d'anéantir ses craintes. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi, faible et vulnérable. Triste de ses pensées, elle semblait détruite, perdue, et ce sentiment qu'elle eut d'elle-même ne faisait que faire baisser l'estime qu'elle se portait. Bien sûr ses hormones y étaient pour beaucoup en ce moment, mais elle éprouvait des difficultés à accuser le coup.

La jeune femme se nicha dans son cou, appréciant l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle avait désespérément besoin de soutient et crevait d'être rassurée. Il lui fallait une sécurité, de la stabilité, un sentiment de protection. Cet homme lui apportait tout cela ; mais c'était insuffisant, inadéquat. C'était de House dont elle avait besoin. L'étreinte que Wilson lui donna parvint à la calmer en l'espace de quelques minutes et elle finit par se décider à se détacher de lui. Après ça, elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Croiser son regard l'aurait mise mal à l'aise, tout comme lui certainement. Cependant, le jeune médecin fit un effort. Devant ses joues trempées de larmes, il essuya quelques gouttes de tristesse en passant son pouce au niveau de sa pommette. Ses yeux rougis lui pincèrent le cœur, tandis que cette expression d'anéantissement qui dansait dans ses yeux gris le laissa cloué sur place. Il passa outre ce mal qui lui dévorait le cœur et se leva lui chercher un verre d'eau.

_**Je vous remercie. **_Lui confia-t-elle après avoir bu une grande gorgée du liquide totalement limpide.

_**Vous n**__**'**__**avez pas à le faire, **_assura-t-il avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix, _**je vous dois bien ça. Vous êtes ce que mon meilleur ami a de plus précieux sans même peut-être s**__**'**__**en rendre compte. Je serai toujours là pour vous.**_

Elle lui sourit, ne pouvant trouver mot à lui répondre. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, et il venait une fois de plus de le lui prouver. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ferait s'il n'était pas là. Ça paraissait idiot, même pour elle lorsqu'elle se mettait à y songer.

Cet ami en qui elle pouvait compter et avoir totale confiance lui proposa de regarder un film si l'envie lui en disait. Il se trouve que l'envie en question était au rendez-vous. Ça la tentait et se détendre un peu - elle l'espérait - lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il venait d'en voir un il n'y avait pas bien longtemps, mais si cela pouvait la détendre un temps soit peu alors qu'importe. Ayant carte blanche face à la sélection que Wilson lui soumit, Cuddy lui fit connaître son choix peu de temps après. Celui-ci se porta sur _Manhattan_, un vieux film de 1979 qu'elle se souvint avoir déjà vu au moins une fois, il y a bien longtemps. Les quatre-vingt dix minutes qu'elle passa alors furent bienfaisantes pour elle, ainsi que pour son hôte qui la vit au fil du temps être plus détendue. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir regarder un film basé sur les changements au sein d'un couple. Non vraiment ça lui échappait complètement. Peut-être cette œuvre cinématographique représentait-elle quelque chose pour elle, il ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'à présent elle ne pleurait plus et la mine qu'elle arborait était moins terne qu'auparavant.

_**Encore merci, Wilson. **_Dit-elle avant de recevoir l'instant d'après un regard gentiment affligé de la part de l'individu en question. Elle lui sourit en retour, comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire connaître sa reconnaissance. _**Et arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air désespéré, je vais finir par ne plus savoir quoi faire. **_Plaisanta la jeune femme.

_**Alors vous, arrêtez de m**__**'**__**exprimer votre gratitude puisque je vous dis que c**__**'**__**est la moindre des choses. Sinon, vous serez contrainte de supporter ces regards désolés à chaque fois. **_Taquina-t-il à son tour.

Il était rassuré, plutôt content de lui car elle avait souri. Ce ne fut pas un sourire bienheureux qui flottait sur ses lèvres, mais un sourire qui avait plus à voir avec un certain apaisement. Et pour ça, le carcinologue était soulagé, il se sentait mieux pour elle.

_**Essayez de passer un bon week-end, de vous détendre. **_Lui conseilla précautionneusement Wilson.

Lisa lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, appréciant intérieurement qu'il lui porte cette attention particulière bien qu'en parallèle elle n'en avait pas envie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis à son sujet. Mais on a tous une personne qui veille sur nous, non ? Si ce n'était pas House, c'était Wilson. D'une manière bien différente.

La porte ouverte, elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Ce ''merci'' faillit s'échapper une fois de plus de sa bouche mais elle se rattrapa de justesse, restant l'espace d'un instant figée dans son expression la plus simple. Il la regarda, attendrit, et s'entendit rire au fond de lui. Décidément, il trouvait cette femme incroyable. Par moment - et ça, il se l'avouait seulement à lui-même - , il voyait ce qui chez elle faisait craquer le diagnosticien. Du moins le pensait-il. Se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas, il l'embrassa sur la joue gauche, comme il lui arrivait de le faire quelquefois.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elle avait suivi les conseils de son ami et s'était détendue durant le week-end. Profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas à mettre les pieds dans son hôpital, la Doyenne avait bien pris le temps de décompresser, de souffler un peu. Elle n'avait ouvert aucun dossier et s'était plongée dans un bon bouquin - _La ferme africaine_, de Karen Blixen (paru sous le nom de Isak Dinesen). Elle s'était perdue dans ce roman autobiographique relatant les dix-sept années que la Baronne danoise a vécue en Afrique avant que l'Europe occidentale n'entre dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. La jeune femme s'était laissée absorber par cette lecture décrivant cette magnifique nature sauvage et les particularités de la vie là-bas. Secrètement, c'était un continent qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup.

Elle avait également prit du temps pour s'aérer, se changer les idées. Un parc qu'elle aimait bien était celui qui se trouvait à quelques rues de sa maison. Elle y était allée pour profiter du soleil couchant. La vue là-bas y était d'une beauté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer. L'étoile rouge se fondait dans un horizon sans immeubles, sans la moindre trace d'urbanité. Ce tableau vivant la captivait, perçant sa sensibilité la plus délicate. Aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, elle y allait admirer ce spectacle pour le moins merveilleux. C'était à l'automne qu'il était le plus beau. Elle n'avait donc pas mis son envie en restriction est avait été s'asseoir sous le vieux Charme qui surplombait le petit plan d'eau se trouvant à environ huit ou neuf mètres en contrebas. Elle était ensuite rentrée à pieds, revigorée de cette vue magnifique aux couleurs rougeoyantes et aux odeurs dépaysantes.

Aussi avait-elle appelé sa sœur, lui disant qu'elle avait à lui parler et qu'il faudrait qu'elles se voient le week-end prochain. La cadette avait largement approuvé cette idée. Depuis que Lisa était devenue gestionnaire du Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, les deux sœurs n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de se voir. Une journée passée ensemble allait leur faire le plus grand bien. Outre cet enthousiasme, Julia se demandait ce qui pouvait bien amener son aînée à vouloir qu'elles se rencontrent rapidement. Toutefois, elle était restée dans l'ignorance malgré son insistance.

Et en parlant de nouvelle à déclarer, la Doyenne s'apprêtait à dévoiler la nature de son état à la totalité de ses employés. En ce lundi 29 Octobre 2007, Cuddy avait pris la décision de mettre enfin tout le monde dans la confidence. Plus de non-dits, plus de secrets ; du moins en partie. À peine était-elle arrivée dans l'établissement qu'elle avait fait réunir le Conseil d'Administration en salle de réunion pour leur faire part de sa grossesse. Inutile de dire que tous en sont restés bouche bée. « _Nous allons être amenés à nous revoir pour discuter plus amplement de ceci, Docteur Cuddy. _» Voici la seule chose qui fut dite par le Président du Conseil d'Administration.

Maintenant que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques étaient au courant, elle allait faire en sorte que ses employés le soient aussi. C'est en fin de matinée qu'elle convoqua ses chefs de service, les mettant à leur tour dans la confidence. Certains d'entre eux ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction, arrondissant les yeux à tel point qu'ils auraient pu en perdre leurs globes oculaires. D'autres pâlirent à l'entente même de ses paroles, ne s'étant jamais préparés à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Et d'autres encore se contentèrent de la plus simple des politesses, la félicitant pour certains de manière plus ou moins franche sans poser de question. Pour ce qui était du reste du personnel, celui-ci apprit la nouvelle en parcourant des yeux les quelques lignes d'une note de service que la jeune femme fit passer dans la journée.

Au niveau du service des diagnostics, les réflexions étaient au cœur de la discussion. N'ayant aucun cas en cours, l'équipe de House était en train de passer son temps à analyser la situation. La médecine ? Inexplicablement, celle-ci avait disparu et ça serait bientôt dans les services secrets affiliés aux agences matrimoniales que les jeunes gens allaient se recycler aux vues des spéculations qui s'y faisaient en ce moment même.

_**Je savais bien qu**__**'**__**il y avait quelque chose de nouveau ! **_S'exclama le neurologue, fier de ne pas s'être trompé. _**Mais si je m**__**'**__**étais attendu à ça**__**…**_

_**Et moi dont ! **_Surenchérit sa jeune collègue en ne se donnant pas la peine de masquer son air dépité.

Foreman se tourna vers elle, étonné.

_**Je ne te pensais pas si méprisante, même envers Cuddy !**_

_**Mais peut-être que Cameron est jalouse. **_Fit remarquer l'urgentiste, touillant son café l'air de rien.

_**Je ne suis pas jalouse de Cuddy ! **_Se défendit offensivement la jeune femme, le regard amèrement noir d'un sentiment qu'elle-même n'aurait pu nommer.

Il posa son regard bleu-vert sur elle, désapprobateur. Sa tasse à la main, il prit place non loin d'elle et, avec l'esquisse d'un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres, Chase répliqua.

_**Bien sûr que non, pas du fait qu**__**'**__**elle soit enceinte. Juste du lien qu**__**'**__**il y a entre elle et House.**_

_**Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n**__**'**__**y a rien de plus entre eux que ce qu**__**'**__**il y a entre lui et nous trois !**_

_**Ah ! **_S'exprima-t-il vivement. _**Comme si tout allait nous être révélé !**_

_**C**__**'**__**est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! **_S'agaça le neurologue, épuisé de voir ses collègues se chamailler pour bien peu de chose.

Les deux concernés stoppèrent de suite leur querelle, se tournant dans le même temps en direction du médecin qui leur somma de se taire. Mains en appui sur le dossier de la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui, Foreman baissa la tête avant de souffler, désespéré de voir ses confrères se disputer de la sorte pour des détails qui ne les regardaient pas. Le silence revint dans la pièce et c'est à cet instant que leur patron entra dans celle-ci, sans rien laisser transparaître, comme à son habitude.

_**On vient d**__**'**__**amener aux urgences un homme présentant un trouble du rythme suivi de convulsions occasionnelles. **_Présenta-t-il d'une voix plate. _**Je veux que vous preniez ce cas.**_

L'ordre donné, le néphrologue quitta la salle des diagnostics comme il y était entré : le plus simplement du monde. Ses trois employés se regardèrent tour à tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette fugace apparition. Quoi qu'il en soit, les jeunes médecins se levèrent et partirent effectuer ce qui venait de leur être assigné.

En fin de journée, House passa dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Il venait de quitter la chambre de son patient. En effet, il avait décidé de remplir convenablement ses fonctions et était allé se présenter et faire un brin de causette avec ce dénommé Klaus… Tiens, il avait oublié son nom. Peu importe, de toute façon il ne se souviendrait plus non plus de son prénom une fois rentré chez lui. _Rentrer chez lui__… _Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était dix-huit heures passées de trois minutes. Comme tous les lundis, House terminait une heure plus tard que les autres jours de la semaine. C'est du moins ce que stipulait son contrat - contrat que bien des fois il ne semblait pas avoir lu. Tout en soupirant, il se hâta aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permit en direction de l'ascenseur. Deux femmes étaient tranquillement en train de discuter. L'une d'elle classait des dossiers pendant que l'autre était sur l'ordinateur à faire Dieu sait quoi. Quant il fut arrivé un peu près à leur hauteur, le médecin ne put faire autrement qu'entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

_**Jamais je n**__**'**__**aurais cru qu**__**'**__**un jour elle serait enceinte. **_Avoua la grande blonde qui tenait entre ses mains une petite dizaine de dossiers qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer sur le comptoir avant de les mettre en ordre.

_**Ça te surprend à ce point-là ? **_Lui demanda sa collègue.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_**Je suppose qu**__**'**__**on doit se réjouir pour elle. **_Dit-elle un moment après.

_**Pourquoi est-ce que j**__**'**__**ai l**__**'**__**impression que ce n**__**'**__**est pas de ton intention ?**_

La femme à sa droite la regarda avec réprobation et exaspération. Ce regard vert d'eau condamnait sa collègue et méprisait sa patronne. Ce que l'autre ne comprit pas vraiment.

_**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n**__**'**__**aurais pas un élan de satisfaction pour elle. C**__**'**__**est vrai qu**__**'**__**on ne se connaît pas mais je**__**…**_

_**Eh bien voilà, vous ne vous connaissez pas donc il y a encore moins de raisons d**__**'**__**exprimer autre chose que de l**__**'**__**indifférence. **_La coupa-t-elle sans équivoque.

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure auburn la regarda à son tour, déconcertée par tant de dédain. À vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi une telle attitude. De loin et suffisamment camouflé pour ne pas être repéré par les deux pies, le diagnosticien raffermit sa prise sur sa canne. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait fait ni une ni deux et aurait été leur faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, notamment à celle qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de pimbêche et qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_**Et en plus, tu y a pensé ? Elle n**__**'**__**est pas mariée. Avoir un enfant hors mariage, c**__**'**__**est totalement délirant ! Et pire encore : il paraît qu**__**'**__**elle n**__**'**__**a aucun homme dans sa vie ! **_S'écria ''Miss Blondeur-cérébrale'', jubilant sous ses propres mots. _**Après ça c**__**'**__**est sûr, aucun homme ne voudra d**__**'**__**elle ! **_

Dépitée et agacée d'entendre de tels propos calomnieux sur leur patronne, la trentenaire lâcha la souris d'ordinateur et quitta l'écran des yeux, se tournant vers cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter en faisant pivoter son tabouret.

_**Si tu allais débiter tes idioties à une autre fille aussi débile que toi ? Je suis sûre que tu devrais rapidement trouver les personnes qu**__**'**__**il te faut ici, ce qui est bien dommage parce que Cuddy ne mérite pas que l**__**'**__**on parle d**__**'**__**elle comme ça. **_La concernée la regarda, médusée. Rapidement, elle blêmit et manqua échapper les dossiers qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. _**Si tu passais plus de temps à faire ton bouleau plutôt qu**__**'**__**à critiquer tout le monde en te mêlant de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu pourrais peut-être avoir cette promotion que tu convoites depuis x temps. **_La jeune femme se leva et acheva celle qui faisait d'ores et déjà partie des personnes qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas fréquenter. _**Quoique maintenant, la chance t**__**'**__**ait certainement passée sous le nez. **_

Sur ces mots prononcés avec un certain contentement, elle passa devant elle. De là où il était, House pouvait dire sans se tromper que l'expression de son visage révélait une attitude hautaine. Dans sa tenue de médecin tout droit sorti d'un bloc opératoire, sa démarche était franche et assurée. Il sourit. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui plaisait au logicien, outre le fait qu'elle ait rabattu le caquet à l'autre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu… ce médecin, semble-t-il.

Après s'être dégagé de sa cachette improvisée pour rejoindre son bureau afin d'y récupérer ses affaires, House fit un détour par le bureau directorial. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre un peu plus tôt avait d'une certaine façon fini de le convaincre sur la décision qu'il avait déjà prise, sans pour autant être sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Sans frapper, il poussa la porte et fut autant soulagé que nerveux de la trouver dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait derrière son bureau, préparant ses affaires pour elle aussi rentrer à son domicile. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il se sentit défaillir légèrement. Pour cette raison et parce qu'il savait que ça serait mieux ainsi, l'homme enchaîna avec ce qu'il avait à dire et ne laissa pas cette petite tension s'installer tout naturellement entre eux.

_**Passe me voir ce soir, faut qu'on discute sérieusement.**_

Sans plus de cérémonie, le néphrologue s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il avait débarqué, la contraignant à ne pouvoir lui poser aucune question.

TBC…

* * *

_Eh bien voilà, là je pense que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous dire que les 'explications Huddyennes' (ces foutues explications que House doit donner à Cuddy et que vous attendez tous (et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! ) depuis loooonnngtemps) seront présentes dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous cacher cette information, ce qui veut donc dire qu'en fait c'est autre chose que je vous cache :x *giggles* Quant à savoir si elles vont être de la bonne couleur, libre à vous d'en penser ce que vous voulez ;)_

_En parlant de vos propres pensées, je vous demanderais prochainement votre avis (vous laisse deviner de quoi il s'agit ^^ ) _

_Ah oui une dernière chose : j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la scène entre les deux jeunes femmes qui parlent de Cuddy. J'avais pour idée de me servir d'une d'entre elle (pas la blonde, l'autre ^^ ) pour un truc particulier, mais je ne suis pas encore bien sûre donc j'attends vos impressions pour trancher :)_

_Sur ce :_

_- Kisses to you and see you soon -_


End file.
